RoadTrip With the Cullens
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: When the Cullen 'teens' decide to take a vacation, what kinds of wild and crazy things will happen? And what is Bella's new power? What the hell does Emmett have on? Games are played: truth or dare, too hot, seven minutes in heaven, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip

When the younger Cullens decide to take a vacation, what kinds of wild and crazy things will happen?? And what is Bella's new power?

Alice tore threw the living room like the little wild tornado that she is smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Emmett asked her.

"She had a vision about Carlisle and Esme pretty much keeping us out of the house so the can have some alone time and we're going on a road trip." Edward read her mind.

"Why would she kick us out?" I asked Edward.

He didn't answer immediately so I looked at Alice.

"Well, um...you see Bella, Edward's gonna have to buy Esme a new bed." Alice explained.

I sifted through my fuzzy human memories to remember that Edward and I had broken the head board when we were on our homeymoon. "Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that." I'm sure if I could blush, my face would be red.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked then looked at me.

"Um...Edward, why don't you handle that one?" I passed Edward our daughter and turned to look at Rosalie when she poked me in the arm.

"What did you and Edward _do_?" she whispered and laughed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Daddy," Renesmee touched Edward's face, her way of communicating, and looked at me.

"No no darling. Your mother and I didn't do anything wrong....it's just that we accidentally broke Grandma Esme's bed when we were...."

"Wrestling!" I interjected. I knew lying to Renesmee was bad, but I couldn't tell her the truth yet. She was already going to be grown in six and a half years so why tell her the things she's going to learn within that time anyway.

Emmett choked back a laugh, Rose snickered a bit, and Alice pretended to tidy up the spotless house.

"Oh." Remesmee crawled from Edward's arms back into mine and looked at me. She knew I was lying, but she wasn't going to ask why or what the truth really was.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you're so happy." Emmett said.

"Well, I ws thinking that we could either stay in Bella and Edward's cottage, or go on a little road trip!!" Alice exclaimed.

"To where?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno. I do know that it's going to be really fun."

"And I'm guessing since you actually saw this that Renesmee wasn't with us." I asked.

"Uh..yeah." Alice admitted.

"You could always let wolf boy babysit her." Emmett suggested.

"I get to stay with Jacob?!" Renesmee's face showed excitement as did her voice.

Edward looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the thought of Jacob having Ness- Not me too! Edward didn't like the thought of _Remesmee_ with Jacob any more than I liked the thought of being away from her.

"I think it's a good idead Edward. So, yes Renesmee, you get to stay with Jacob...for how long Alice?"

"Two weeks." She answered after calculating the days in her head.

"For two weeks." I looked at Renesmee and she smiled. She touched her hand to my face and showed me all of the moments she had spent with Jacob in her six and a half months of life. I could feel her gratitude.

"I don't like it." Edward growled.

"But it will give them time to bond." I argued.

"They'll be inseprable when we get back." he rebutted.

"They're already almost inseprable." I looked around the room and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You can't deny it Edward. The mutt loves Nessie and she loves him too." Rosalie said.

"And Jake's a good protector. You know he'll keep her safe." Alice added.

I turned back to Edward, who was now staring at Rosalie, reading her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Silence. "But-" Silence. "Fine. Do you promise?" He smiled and looked up at me. "Renesmee says it's what she wants."

"We knew that already! You were the one who needed a conformation." Emmett said.

"Ok. That's settled. How is all of this going to happen?" I asked Alice.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are planning a trip to the Isle, and Edward is gonna read their thoughts and confess." Alice explained. "About the bed and the pillows."

"Pillows?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." Edward said confidently. I hid my face in Renesmee's hair. After about three minutes of silence, she was asleep.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, the headboard is almost gone, and we destoryed five pillows." Edward smiled at me when I looked up.

"Headboard?" Emmett looked at me. "This road trip is going to be _so_ much fun."

"You can't say anything. Remember I beat you in arm wrestling and you can't say anything about my sex life." I said as I remembered the first time we all heard Renesmee giggle after I'd beaten Emmett in arm wrestiling and I was having fun with my newborn strength.

"I can't _say_ anything, but I sure as hell can _think_ it and torture Edward." Emmett glanced up at Edward.

"Stop it!" Edward hissed. "I choose not to answer that!"

I extended my shield and wrapped it around Emmett. Immediately Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Nice, love." Edward commended. He kissed me on my forehead.

"No fair Bella!" Emmett whined then pouted.

"It's not cute to pout big bro!" I taunted.

"Whatever! Just get your stupid shield off of me so I can torture Edward."

"Oh yeah, that's really gonna make me release you. Threating my husband!" I said the word with surprised ease and Edward beamed at the title.

"I never got my rematch! I want it now!" Emmett growled.

"Sure. I'm still a newborn, so I still might be able to beat you." I said as I handed Renesmee to Edward. We all walked outside to a large rock. Emmett and I claimed the position we had a little over a month ago. I let down the shield around Emmett's mind.

"If I win, you tell all, with details to everyone." Emmett declared with a smile.

"And if I win...hm...I want you...what do I want? Edward?"

He was just walking from our cottage after putting Renesmee down in her bed. "Yes?"

"What do should I get if I win?"

"Make him go shopping with Alice."

"Oh!" Rosalie groaned. "That's not too bad though. Worse than that."

"Rose! Aren't you supposed to be on my side here?" Emmett said to his wife and mate.

"Yeah yeah. You should make him shave his head or something."

"No! I've got it. When Alice packed for my honeymoon with Edward, there were a few pieces of clothing that caught my eye. You have to wear them. A ne outfit every day for the next week."

"I'm not sure if they'll fit Bella." Alice said.

"We're going to go buy them in his size." I answered.

"That's _if_ I lose." Emmett said.

"That's _when_ you lose," I corrected.

"Shutup and let's get going."

"One...two..."

"Three!"

Again, I felt the pressure of his hand, but this time it was slightly more. Still not enough to win, but enough to make me think about it. Of course I won, but Emmett said, "Best two out of three."

I won the next four when he upped the competition again and again after he lost.

"Okay, since we all have seen you lose over and over, we want to spare you from anymore anger and frustration." Edward offered.

"No, I'm fine! I'm gonna win the next one." He said confidently.

"He's gonna cheat Bella." Edward said.

"You took down the shield?" Emmett said.

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Whatever." He growled and began to stand.

"You don't want the rematch?" I asked as he began to walk away. He didn't answer, but I heard his snarl as he entered the house. I stood up and dusted my knees off. "Shopping Alice?"

"Definetely!" She exclaimed. We hopped in my Ferrari and I drove to Port Angeles at a comfortable speed of 103.

* * *

That's it for chapter one! Hop you like it!

I'm not done, but it won't be too long a story either.

KM705.M-san


	2. Chapter 2: Getting on the Road

* * *

Road Trip

When the younger Cullens decide to take a vacation, what kinds of wild and crazy things will happen?? And what is Bella's new power?

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting on the Road

Warning: Slight lemon! A lime...I think. Whatever the hell you want to call it that's what it is. I'm not thast good with lemons, but that doesn't stop me from trying!!

**EmPOV**

Damnit!

I'm going to kill those sisters of mine! That damned pixie and the clumsy one will pay! I felt like an idiot! I was in a lace blue outfit that resembled a French maid outfit. Rose had said I looked sexy, Edward and Jasper just stared, and Bella and Alice laughed like they were loons.

"Hey my monkey man!" Rose walked into our room, followed by Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Edward and Bella had already dropped Nessie off with wolf boy.

"What do you want?" I growled at them.

"I was coming to tell you that if you wanted to listen in on our dear Eddie's conversation with Esme, is about to happen in..." Rose said.

"Two minutes and forty-seven seconds, and counting." Alice finished.

"Alice, don't talk to me right now. You either Bella."

They both looked at each other and grinned. They crouched low to the ground and pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. More than likely leaving a large Emmett sized dent. My two little sisters giggled like crazy and hopped backwards off of me, going to the sides of their mates slash husbands. Edward's head snapped up and looked in the direction of Carlisle and Esme's room.

"It's tiiiime!" Alice said in an oddly creepy voice. We all laughed and rushed to the living room. Edward stayed behind.

"You'll be fine Edward." I heard Bella whisper then the sound of them kissing. Gross. She flitted down the stairs, leaving my brother behind.

Rose had gotten her hands on some pouches of blood for all of us to enjoy when we listened. How my Rose did it, I don't know. Butit was an enjoyable moment.

"Uh Carlisle, Esme?" Edward said. He never said 'um'. This was going to be fun. _That's what you get for doing the nasty with Bella!_ I thought. I heard his growl. _Get over it. I still wuv you Eddie kins!_ No response. I looked at Bella and she was smirking.

"I don't like you." I said.

"You love me Em!" Bella kissed my cheek.

"Ew." I wiped my jaw and glared at her.

"Shh. It's starting!" Alice said. Bella darted out of the house. She was so oversensitive! There wsa no need to be embarrased.

"Come in Edward." Carlisle said. We heard the door open and Edward's light foot steps entering the room.

"Oh Edward. Carlisle and I will be gone for a couple of weeks. Would you hold down the fort while we're gone?" Esme said.

"Um...I have something to tell you."

If he could sweat, I'll bet he would've been sweating bullets.

"What is it?" Esme's voice was both sweet and curious, but also motherly.

**EdPOV**

_What have you done? And why does Emmett look like a French maid?_ I heard Carlisle ask me.

"Nothing major, and long story. If Emmett wasn't such a sore loser, he wouldn't look like he belongs in an institution or on a corner."

"Then what did you do?" Carlisle asked aloud.

"Well, Esme, when Bella and I were on our honeymoon, we kinda broke the headboard."

_Don't forget about the pillows._ Bella had taken the shield off of Emmett's mind and I heard his thoughts. He was going to pay when we got on this 'RoadTrip'. "...And a few pillows."

"And how exac...Never mind. You owe me a new bed Edward Anthony Cullen." Esme said firmly.

"Yes, of course." I looked at the floor.

"What will we do now Carlisle?" Esme turned to my 'father.'

_Since this is your fault and I'm sure the others know, you will all be spending a little time together._ "We could stay here and the kids could leave." Carlisle said.

"That's a great idea!" Esme beamed.

_How soon can you all be gone?_ Carlisle asked.

"Um...when do you want us gone?" I asked.

"As soon as you possibly can."

_I've already packed for you, Rose, Bella and me. I made Jasper and Emmett pack too._ Alice thought.

"How about tonight?" I said.

"Perfect!" Carlisle and Esme said together.

_Thank you for telling me this Edward. Though you will be buying me a new bed, I appreciate your honesty._ I smiled at Esme and headed for the stairs. I said nothing to my 'siblings' and went to mine and Bella's cottage. Well, our _house_ since she liked to call it that. "Bella? Love?"

I walked into the _house_ and went into our room. A delicious but fading scent attacked me as soon as I had hit the front door. Bella was no where to be seen, but there was a note on the bed.

_To Mr. Cullen,_

_Take off your shirt and wait for me._

_Yours forever_

_Bella_

I happily obliged and laid on the bed with my hands behind my head. Bella came out of the bathroom and to the edge of the bed. She looked at me seductively and licked her lips. How I wanted to lick them for her! Her eyes bore into me as though she could see into my nonexistent soul. Bella climbed onto the bed and crawled to me on all fours. I felt my cock twitch and my pants got tighter. The shirt she wore provided an ample view of her full breasts. As Bella reached me, she whispered my name. It was too soft for a human to hear, but I heard her perfectly. "I love you." My Bella told me. I smiled at that. _My_ Bella.

"And I love you." I whispered as she straddled my lap. Bella attacked my lips and ran her tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for access to her tongue. I tasted every inch of her mouth and she did the same to me. As we kissed, my erection got worse, if that's the right word for it. Bella lifted her hips and pound down on my painfully hard cock. Her moan mixed with my growl sent me over the edge.

**BPOV**

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me." Edward hissed in my ear as he flipped our positions. I impaitently tore at his pants, sucessfully getting them off. I smiled when I saw his steel hard cock standing at attention. Edward ripped off what I was wearing and ravished my neck. I arched my back off the bed and I felt his beautifully scuptled chest against my breasts. His growl only turned me on more.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned and pulled his wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to me. I opened my mouth against his and explored every inch of his mouth again. He tasted so sweet it shouldbe a sin. "I..can't! I need you! Now!" I hissed and licked a trail from Edward's neck to his jaw. I felt his position himself, then enter me. I hissed again and gripped at the sheets, effectively ripping them.

"Fuck Bella! You're so tight!" Edward threw his head back and growled.

I loved it when he talked to me like that. I felt myself close to the edge, so I flipped our positions and ground into his with everything I had, milking both of us. We took unneeded breaths and looked into each others eyes.

"Bella, you...you're amazing." Edward pulled me into another kiss. His head snapped up and he looked towards the door, never breaking our contact.

Alice.

"Come on you two! It's time to go!" she called into the house. I'm guessing she knew what we were doing, so she didn't want to barge in. Sometimes her powers came in handy. Well, a lot of times they came in handy.

Edward growled in response.

"Oh get over it! You'll have plenty of time to 'bond' on the trip! Now let's go!" I could hear a slight smile in Alice's voice. I broke the kiss.

"Come on Edward. Let's not upset Alice." I said, still close to his face.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Thanks Bella!"

"You know you owe me!"

"I know that already! And I know how I'm going to pay you back too!" Alice giggled and took off back towards the house.

Edward and I reluncantly got dressed. "Wait, I'm not packed yet." I told Edward.

"Alice already packed for us."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Edward cocked his head to the side and said, "Alice said she heard that." I rolled my eyes again.

"Let's go." I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the house. Everyone was waiting when we reached the house. Emmett had this dopey grin on his face like he'd...oh I don't know. Then it hit me. In that spare time while Edward and I had been having sex, so had our siblings. "Oh that's just gross." I mumbled.

"You did it too little sis." Emmett said.

"You don't even know what I was talking about." I challenged.

"Then what were you talking about."

"Nothing that concerns you." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Emmett, could you please refrain from recalling your little sexcapade in your dirty little mind?" Edward asked.

"No. Stay out of my head." Emmett was obviously embarrased, but he would never admit it.

Edward looked at me and smiled. I knew what he wanted, so I used my shield and placed it around Emmett's mind again. I'm beginning to think my shield is getting tired of Emmett. It was very reluctant to go around him, and I could've sworn I heard it whine. But it still obeyed me.

"So, is everyone ready to get on the road?" Alice asked, a little too excited.

"And what will we be traveling in?" I had to ask. It'd been bugging me for the longest.

"Well, as you all know, I do nothing without class and style, so I bought us this!" Alice moitioned to Jasper, and he pulled the sheet off of something that I have no idea why I didn't see when we first got out here.

When the sheet was fully removed, there stood an RV. Really to call it an RV would be downplaying the beauty of it. It looked like a mansion on wheels! It was fantastic!

"Let's take a look inside." Rose said. Everyone trailed into the Mansion on Wheels, MoW for short. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It had six seats, three rows of two, the driver and shotgun, then two directly behind each of those. There were three rooms, and according to Alice, they had their own personal bathroom, two seperate closets, already full of clothes, and so much more than you can imagine.

Carlisle and Esme stepped inside and saw us off and we left our home, willing to make the road our temporary one for a while.

"So who's driving first?" Emmett asked with Rose in his lap.

"I will." Jasper volunteered.

"Great. Rose, wanna go christen our room?" Emmett smiled.

"Just don't break anything. We don't want any holes in here." Alice warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Rose said and they skimpered off into their room.

Jasper took the driver's seat, and Alice shotgun. We started off while Edward and I were still standing.

"How fast does this thing go?" Edward asked.

"Well, when I test drove it about a month ago, it got to...what did it get to Jazz?" Alice turned to her mate.

"About 80." He answered.

"But I had Rose fix the engine yesterday, so now it should go to 110 at the least." Alice said. After a second, her eyes glazed over. Another second passed and she said, "Correction, 115."

"Nice." I said and Edward nodded. He bent to my ear and nibbled below my earlobe. I leaned my head to give him better access to my neck. I didn't need to read his mind to know what was on it. We slipped away to our room and finished what we had started at our house.

I could tell that this trip was going to be fun.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!! Please review to tell me what you like or dislike!! I think I'm going to put Chapter 3 up later on today as a special treat, but don't hope too hard, I'm trying to work on my other stories, but I think I'm having more fun with this one.

Chapter 3 Sneak Peak

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare...Hunting...Bella's New Power

**AlicePOV**

"Okay my horny little family, I must intrude on your sexcapades, but it's time for our first game of the trip!" I called to my family. We needed to get a move on so the rest of this eventful day could happen! I heard Emmett groan and mumble something about an 'evil little pixie'.

"I'll show you evil!" I barged into their room and saw him and Rose tangeled in the bed sheets. I hated the smell of other people's sex in the morning. I grabbed Emmett's foot and dragged him out of the bed. He landed with a loud thud on the floor. Rose snickered as well as Bella and Edward in the next room. Bella giggled for Edward to stop. And then she moaned. Oh great, was I going to have to get them out of bed too?

"No and you'd better not try." Edward growled. Damn! Him and his stupid mind reading. "You and your stipid pixie tricks!" Bella slapped him hard on the arm and he growled at her.

"Growl again and you won't get any tonight." Damn Bella. I never thought she had that in her! And she took up for me! I love my Bella.

"But I...fine. And she's _my _Bella." Edward directed that last comment towards me. Gah! I hate that pigheaded brother of mine. "You know you love me." It sounded like he was smiling.

"Bella?" I called.

"I'm on it." She punched Edward in the arm and I felt her shield protect me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, everyone up! Time to play 'Truth or Dare'!" I said and Edward and Rose were the first two out of their rooms, as I expected.

"Ready!" They chimed at the same time. Edward and Bella were still sucking each other's faces off but after three minutes, thry finally came out with a little cozxing from Jasper.

"Now, let the games begin." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare, Hunting, Bella

* * *

Road Trip

When the younger Cullens decide to take a vacation, what kinds of wild and crazy things will happen?? And what is Bella's new power?

**AN:** For those of you who watch _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_ do you think that the guy that plays Jack would make a good Emmett? I was watching it Monday and I thought that he could make a decent Emmett. If he were a little beefier. Let me know if you agree.

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare...Hunting...Bella's New Power

**AlicePOV**

"Okay my horny little family, I must intrude on your sexcapades, but it's time for our first game of the trip!" I called to my family. We needed to get a move on so the rest of this eventful day could happen! I heard Emmett groan and mumble something about an 'evil little pixie'.

"I'll show you evil!" I barged into their room and saw him and Rose tangled in the bed sheets. I hated the smell of other people's sex in the morning. I grabbed Emmett's foot and dragged him out of the bed. He landed with a loud thud on the floor. Rose snickered as well as Bella and Edward in the next room. Bella giggled for Edward to stop. And then she moaned. Oh great, was I going to have to get them out of bed too?

"No and you'd better not try." Edward growled. Damn! Him and his stupid mind reading. "You and your stipid pixie tricks!" Bella slapped him hard on the arm and he growled at her.

"Growl again and you won't get any tonight." Damn Bella. I never thought she had that in her! And she took up for me! I love my Bella.

"But I...fine. And she's _my _Bella." Edward directed that last comment towards me. Gah! I hate that pigheaded brother of mine. "You know you love me." It sounded like he was smiling.

"Bella?" I called.

"I'm on it." She punched Edward in the arm and I felt her shield protect me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, everyone up! Time to play 'Truth or Dare'!" I said and Edward and Rose were the first two out of their rooms, as I expected.

"Ready!" They chimed at the same time. Edward and Bella were still sucking each others faces off but after three minutes, they finally came out with a little coaxing from Jasper.

"Now, let the games begin." I said. We all gathered in the 'living room' of the RV.

"I'm first!" Emmett declared. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Bold I see! Good." Emmett snickered. I should've warned Edward. But that wouldn't be too much fun. "I dare you to kiss Bella."

"Easy." Edward pecked Bella on the lips.

"No no no brother dear. I mean a _real_ kiss. The kind that makes her gasp for air." Emmett said.

"Fine." Edward rubbed his thumb over Bella's lip and kissed her. After about a three and a half minutes, they came up for unneeded air. If Bella could've blushed, I'm sure her face would be as red as a tomato. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Oooh. Bad choice Emmett.

"No touching Rose for the rest of the day." Edward smirked.

"Easy. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um..truth?" No Bella!

"Oh you loser." Emmett hummed to himself while thinking. "On a scale of 1-10, what do you rate wolf boy and Edward as a kisser?"

"Damnit I hate you." Bella growled. "Um....Jake is a four and Edward is a ten. Happy?"

"I think you're lying. There's no way Edward can kiss!" Emmett challenged.

"You ever kissed him?" Bella rebutted. When Emmett didn't say anything in response, Bella said, "Thought so." Bella looked at Edward and read what he was telling her to do. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rosalie said confidently.

"Give Em a lap dance." Bella smirked. She and Edward knew that Emmett would get excited and want to touch her.

"Okay!" Rose laughed. Don't do it Rose. Edward looked at me questionably. I smiled at him, but my mind was still protected by Bella's shield. I pushed a button on the dashboard beside Jasper's leg. A slow song was already on the radio, of course I knew that. And Rose began her dance. Two minutes in, we all smelled the musky arousal of Emmett. That was my cue.

"And as an added little incentive, if you don't complete your dare, no sex for however long the provider of the dare says." I explained, all the while looking at Emmett. His hands were dangerously close to Rosalie's butt that it could've been counted as contact.

"Go ahead and touch her Em. You know you want to!" Edward taunted.

Emmett growled and cursed under his breath, but we could all hear him.

"Go on, it's okay." Edward continued.

Emmett shot a glare at Edward, and Rose started to have fun. She ground into Emmett's crotch, causing him to growl out and hiss. He balled his fists up at his sides and dug his nails into his flesh. He shot out of his seat and ran to his and Rosalie's room, closing and locking the door with force.

"Well then. That was....entertaining." Bella smirked. There was the sound of a toilet flushing then Emmett emerged from the room. And as a little note to everyone, vampires don't have to pee.

Everyone looked at Emmett and smirked. Before long, it was full blown laughter. Emmett looked at each one of us sheepishly, but I knew who he was going to get back and how. Rose was about to dare me to....wait, a vision.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jasper took his eyes off the road and looked at Rose.

"I dare you to make Emmett lust for Edward for at least five minutes! Edward, you have to be a good sport about it too." Rose said. She'd just changed her mind and before I oculd even see the vision, she gave him the dare. I didn't have time to warn my Jazzy!

"Rose, that's so unfair!" I whined.

"Oh hush Alice. This should be fun." She smiled.

Jasper looked at me and I nodded.

**EdPOV**

A sudden wave of lust flew through the room and Emmett looked at me with it in his eyes. Great. My own brother wanted me. This wouldn't end well and someone, probably Emmett, would end up getting hurt.

"Oh Eddie!" Emmett said in a voice that I'd never heard him use, and I never wanted to hear again. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists. I looked to my side when I heard Bella snickering.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snarled at her.

She looked at me, which brought on another round of hysteria. Emmett got out of his seat and came towards me like a drunk man.

_Sorry Edward._ I heard Jasper think. I looked at him and nodded. It wasn't his fault, and I would get Rose back for this sooner or later.

"Eddie kins, don't you wanna go and have some fun in our room?" Emmett put his hand on my face and I grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard. The next four minutes and fifty five seconds of my existence would take forever. If only I could hear what my Bella was thinking right now.

"Oh Eddie, why are you so mean to me? You know how bad I want you." Emmett's eyes were glazed over with pure lust and, I hated to say it, but he was turned on. This is so disgusting! I hate Rose right now. My teeth ground harder and I threw Emmett's arm back, not too hard, bu thard enough to break the bone on his shoulder.

"I love it when you're rough Eddie!" Emmett moaned. Ugh! He popped the bone back in place and moaned again. "Do it again Big Daddy!" He growled at me. Only three minutes left. I can do this. I can do this. If I didn't, there was a possibility that my dare would be much much worse.

**BPOV**

It was hilarious watching Emmett try to seduce Edward. And the frustration radiating off of Edward was too much. Two and a half minutes left. Okay, I think Edward can take it.

"AHH! Stop that!" Edward yelled. I'm guessing that he read Emmett's mind. I can only imagine what Emmett was thinking, but I didn't really want to. I was scared. He threw a pleading look in my direction and I couldn't help but use my shield and place it around Emmett's mind.

"No no Bella. Take off your shield." Rose told me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to take it off of him, but I wasn't going to do Edward like that. No matter how funny it was. Edward kept up the charade that he could still read Emmett's mind.

One minute and forty seven seconds.

Emmett grabbed Edward's leg and slid his hand up. Edward grabbed it and growled, I'm sure he snapped Emmett's wrist.

Forty-five seconds.

Emmett leaned in to Edward as if he was going to kiss him. I could barely contain my laughter. Edward shot me a '_Don't play with me' _look. A smiled at him lifted the shield off of my mind, _It'll be over soon Edward. Just hang on. *giggle* Only twenty-seven more seconds._ My shield snaps back to my mind defensively, while still keeping Edward from reading Emmett's mind.

Fifteen seconds.

Emmett took us all, well, except Alice and Rose from the vibes I was getting, by surprise and blew in Edward's ear, then licked the sensitive part just below it. That spot is reserved for me and me only. Edward gagged and I did along with him. I knew what that spot did to him and it actually pained me to know what was going on with Edward and I wasn't the one that caused it.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Okay Jasper! That's enough." Edward growled.

Almost instantly, Emmett snapped out of it. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "What the hell?...Jasper!"

"Calm down honey. It was a dare." Rose said.

"Yeah. You and Edward were just innocent bystanders." I added before Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Jasper, your turn." Edward told him before trailing kisses from my jaw to my collar bone. I closed my eyes and bit back a moan.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper surprised me.

"Um..." The looks Alice and Rose were giving said that this would not go well for me. _What're Alice and Rose thinking?_

**EdPOV**

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours...._ Alice was singing in her mind.

_I wonder how Em and I'll do it tonight. Maybe-_ I cut off Rose's signal and kissed Bella....hard. I tried to erase that from my mind, it was just something I didn't want to think about.

"I don't know. Alice's protecting her thoughts with a stupid song and Rose is thinking disgusting things that I cannot say fro fear of vomiting." I told Bella and I heard her mumble, 'Great.'

"_Can_ you, well _we_ vomit?"

"I do not know. Possibly venom."

"Oh...Dare..." Bella picked.

_Bad choice little sister!_ Alice cheered.

Great, what did they have planned for my Bella? By the way Alice snickered, I could tell it wasn't going to be good. I could tell Bella retracted her shield from Emmett because I was hearing his thoughts again. He was wondering about everything that had just happened. His memory was surprisingly bad for a vampire. But he never had a good memory about anything, so that doesn't surprise me.

"I dare you to describe your most recent sexcapade with Edward." I heard Jasper and Bella gulp. Alice and Rose had put him up to this. That damn pixie was gonna pay.

I saw the newest vision of said pixie in her head and I must say, my Bella was a devious one. Just thinking about what she was going to do made her sexier. How she was planning to get Rosalie back for embarrassing her was ideal. But didn't she know Alice was in on it too? I looked down at her. Of course she did. But she knew Alice would either see it and prevent it, or see it and make it backfire. Damn Bella is smart. But that's why I love her. One of the reasons at least.

I'm sure if Bella could've blushed, that right then, her face, her entire body would be red. I knew she didn't want to, but she had to because if the little consequence for not doing dares. And I'd hate for Bella to be under that punishment, me too really, because I would suffer as well. But it was Jasper, and him of all people knew how I felt about Bella and he knew I couldn't go without her for a night. Hmmm..I wonder if Bella answering was part of the plan, or her answering was part of the plan.

Damn pixie pigheaded sisters!

"Oh..um..." Bella looked at me. _Should I cut out details or what? _I heard coming from her.

"If you wish."

Bella smirked and Alice screamed in her mind. _No! There's no smirking in my vision! It's ruined!!_

"You have upset Alice, love. Continue with what you were going to say." I murmured in Bella's ear.

"Well, our last one was last night. Er...Edward kissed me...everywhere....I kissed back.....um.....you know the rest."

"No Bella, you aren't getting away with that!" Rose hissed.

"But I-" Bella began, but something in my pocket vibrated. Alice smiles. Oh boy, this can't be good. I pull out the phone and give it to Bella. I'd forgotten that I had bought Bella the phone when she and Alice went shopping last weekend. What had made me forget to give it to her yesterday?....Oh yeah, Bella had me...ahem....trapped.

"Here." I hand Bella the phone similar to the rest of our phones. "It's yours."

"You got me a cell phone?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah. Answer it. It could be Charlie." It's gotta be Charlie, he's the only one with the number.

Bella opened the phone and spoke through the receiver. "Hello?"

_"Bella? This is Zafrina. I've got some news for you. Is Edward in your hearing range?"_

How did Zafrina get Bella's number? Alice smirked and started singing some stupid show tune.

"Uh..yeah." Bella looked confused. _Why the hell is she calling me?_

"I have no idea."

_"Okay. That's not good. Where are you?"_

"In the middle of scenic no where, as far as I'm concerned. Why?"

_"Because I've been doing some searching about people with shields as their gift, and I've come across some very interesting things. Can you get far enough from Edward so that he can't hear me? I'm not sure how you'll take this, and I don't want him to know just yet."_

"Um..."

"Let's go hunting!" Alice chirped. What the hell is she up to? "Park over there Jasper." Alice pointed to a street going behind some trees. Jasper went to the parking space and everyone got out. Almost immediately, Alice took off, with Rose and Bella following her. Jasper, Emmett, and I stayed behind, looking utterly confused.

"Well, while we're out here, let's hunt!" Emmett exclaimed.

**BPOV**

"Okay, I'm out of Edward's hearing range. What is it?" I was anxious to find out she found out.

"There is one other vampire here with the same gift as you is 550 years old. He can use his shield to gain other people's powers." Zafrina said.

"That sounds dangerous." I admitted.

"No no. All he does is...well, here, he'll talk to you." I heard her call some man named Gabriel and the sound of a phone changing hands. "Hello?" A deep baritone voice said.

"Hello? Um..this is Bella Cullen. My friend Zafrina told me that you had some interesting things you can do with shields?"

"Ah yes. I remember her telling me about you. Now, the powers of the shield are extraordinary. You can manipulate your shield to use other people's powers to your advantage."

"But won't that hurt them?" I wondered.

"No, of course not. They won't even know what's going on."

"Oh..well..how did you find that out?"

"I was shielding a mind reader and I found out that I got her powers. It lasts as long as your shield is on the person." Gabriel explained to me.

"Interesting. So does it work with anyone?"

"Only those who's gifts work with the mind. Others will only be temporary."

"But I shielded people who's gifts work on the mind not too long ago and I didn't read minds or anything." I recalled the incident with the Volturi.

"How many people were in your shield?"

"Um...about...15 or more. I think."

"It only works when there is only one person under your shield and you are concentrating on their gift." I heard Zafrina in the background laughing. That's strange.

"Oh. Okay. I think I'll try it. Hang on." I gave the phone to Rose and Alice was standing in front of me, ready to try. I flexed my shield and pushed it out to Alice. I concentrated on focusing to seeing the future. "Alice, how do you see the future?"

"Concentrate on Edward. Sculpt his face in your mind and use your energy to see his future."

It wasn't hard to sculpt Edward in my mind, seeing that I do see him every single day and I could never forget someone so utterly gorgeous. I saw Edward in my mind and I saw him hunting and taking down a large elk. I gasped and my concentration snapped, along with my shield from Alice. She giggled and clapped like a child while I tried to regain my eye sight, which was now blurry. I didn't know it was possible for vampires to get dizzy. I grabbed my head and swooned a bit. Once I'd gotten over my vertigo, I grabbed the phone from Rose.

"I used my shield on a person who's gift doesn't work on the mind and I saw the future, which is her gift."

"That's great! So you see how it works. Now, go try on someone's gift does work on the mind." Gabriel told me.

"Okay. But I think it'll take some time for me to get used to it." I admitted. I hung up the phone.

"C'mon. Practice again. We're going to be here for at least another hour and a half." Alice said.

I sighed. "Okay."

****

After two whole hours of practicing, and trying to see the future of all of my family members. After looking for the futures of the second person, the dizziness went away, and I could hold my concentration longer.

"Yay Bella! I'm so proud of you!" Alice said.

"You saw this didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes. But my visions on you are starting to slowly slip away. I haven't asked Carlisle about it, but I think it's ony temporary."

"Can't you see your own future?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." I saw my face in my mind and looked for my future. Of course, it didn't work. Ouch! My shield snapped back at me like it was angry.

"I should've warned you about that. You can't see your own future yet. You aren't strong enough yet." Alice told me.

"Let's go. I need to hunt." Rose said. We hunted and went back to the MoV.

"When the boys come in, you need to put your shield on Edward and try to listen to mine and Rose's thoughts first. In order to do that, you don't really have to do anything but concentrate on the person you want to listen to the most. You'll get used to that soon though. I've seen that much. Now, here they come."

As if on cue, our husbands walked into the MoV, looking fully satisfied. My guess was that they'd gone hunting and had a great time. Alice looked at me and nodded when Edward sat down beside me. I pushed my shield towards Edward and concentrated on Alice's thoughts.

_Gabriel was right! I knew it!_ Alice squealed in her thoughts. Edward looked confused.

_What the hell is wrong with that damned pixie? _Edward looked at her, then at Rose, then me. I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard his thoughts. I couldn't believe that after all this time Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and I could hear his! This was wonderful!

I went around and listened to my family member's thoughts. Rose and Emmett were both thinking about having sex and Jasper was confused.

My life had taken a turn for the better, and I was loving it. With the newly acquired knowledge of my gift, I was going to have sooo much fun!!

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I know I said the chapter was going to be up last week, but I went out of town. My birthday was yesterday!! I'm in between the ages of 10 and 25!!! Please review!! I only have seven and I'm really sad! I really need some more reviews!!

Chapter 4: Unwanted Phone Call

Bella gets a call that no one was expecting, and she didn't want.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwanted Calls and Little Race

* * *

Road Trip

When the younger Cullens decide to take a vacation, what kinds of wild and crazy things will happen?? And what is Bella's new power?

* * *

Chapter 4: Unwanted Calls and a Little Racing

**BPOV**

Being able to read minds is divine. I haven't taken my shield off of Edward for a full day. Of course Alice knows, and Rose knows too. But we didn't want the boys to know just yet. Alice said it was for the better, so when she told me to take another look into her mind, what I found out was slightly horrifying.

"What the hell?!" I said aloud while Edward was driving.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing. I'm just remembering that Alice said she was taking me and Rose shopping when we got back home." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. At least now you won't have to worry about her forgetting to feed you."

"That's true."

_I'm going to kill Alice if she's planning on making Bella shop for hours on end._ Edward thought and it felt like he was trying to take a peek into Alice's mind, who was now proudly picturing Jasper naked, who I' sure, was nude in the bed as we spoke. Edward and Jasper had swapped out their shifts when we'd gotten back from hunting. After everybody had a couple of quickies....hell, who am I kidding, we spent the rest of the night in our rooms, (no one pressed Emmett on his dare) we got back on the road this morning.

"But don't worry about it Edward. It's going to be fine."

_I've never taken my Bella shopping. And I know that she hates me spending money on her, but as much as I love her, I need to get her some nice things._"You know what, when we get back, I'm taking you on a shopping trip of our own." I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward didn't let me. "Ah! Before you say anything, I know you don't like me spending money on you, but I would love to treat you to something nice. Please Bella?" Edward's mouth pulled into my favorite crooked smile.

That smile...those eyes....damn him!! ARGH!! "Okay, Edward." I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Bella." Edward pulled my hand into his and kissed then knuckle above my wedding ring. "My Isabella Marie Cullen."

"Edward, I-" The phone in my pocket began to ring. "Hang on." I fished the phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Mike Newton."

Edward slammed on the gas and looked at me.

_How the hell did Newton get my Bella's number?! I'm going to kill him! _Edward was screaming in his mind. I thought he was the cool, calm, and collected one.

"Um...h-hey Mike. How'd you get my number?" I was confused.

"OH! Charlie gave it to me. I asked him how you were and if there was any way I could get in contact with you and he gave me this number. I hope that's okay."

"S-sure, it's fine."

_After all those vile things that damned Newton was thinking at the wedding, I should've killed him then! He wanted my Bella and the ways he wanted her were so disgusting....I wanted to pop his little human head off!!_

"Soo...whatcha doin'?"

He sounded like a desperate little boy! "On a vacation. Me and the rest of my family are taking a little two week roadtrip."

"Your family? But I just saw Charlie."

"My family the Cullens Mike. I am a Cullen, remember? You and Jessica were at the wedding."

"Oh yeah. I was hoping that was a dream." Mike mumbled.

"Well it wasn't Mike, and it's never going to change. Why can't you accept that I love Edward?"

"He's there, isn't he? He can hear our conversation. It's okay Bella. You can trust me. If he forced you to do this then it's okay. Just tell me. A simple yes or no."

"Hell No Mike! How's that for simple?!" I could feel my anger rising. Mike was so infuriating!! How dare he call me and say these kinds of things. Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel in a vise-like grip. His thoughts were all of killing Mike, and I couldn't say that I blamed him.

"Oh Bella. My beautiful Bella. What did that bastard Cullen do to you?! Whatever it is, I'm calling Charlie and he's going to come-"

Before Mike finished what he was saying, Edward had snatched the phone out of my hand and spoke to Mike. "Newton, you will not _ever_ call my _wife_ again. Is that understood? I have forced her into nothing, and I would love it if you would butt your little nose out of our damn business!!" As Edward was about to hang up, I snatched the phone back from him.

I heard Mike gulp loudly. "Mike, are you okay?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I knew he was forcing you into this. Bella, I love you and I'm going to get you out of this the best way I can. Then-"

"Mike, let me stop you right there. Are you stupid, or are you just living in denial?"

"Neither. Why?" Mike sounded confused.

"Because you are acting like an idiot. I love Edward and he loves me. That was the whole reason behind the wedding. You do remember the wedding, right?"

"Of course I remember that stupid thing." It sounded like Mike was rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I worked very heard on that wedding Newton!!" Alice called from hers and Jasper's room.

"Alice didn't like you saying that. She worked very hard on the wedding."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"I don't believe him!" Alice yelled for Mike's benefit.

"How can she hear me?"

"This phone is very loud. I'm pretty sure Rose and Emmett can hear you too, but they're sleep right now. So, Mike, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me with such ridiculous accusations."

"Oh my Bella, what has Cullen-"

"I'm not _your_ Bella! I'm Edward's wife and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"We'll see about that." Mike mumbled before hanging up. I sighed, rolled my eyes, closed the phone.

"I don't like that boy." Edward growled.

"Don't worry about him, honey. He doesn't matter. I love you and only you." I leaned up and kissed Edward's neck, up to his chin and back down. He groaned and rolled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. I quickly got up and straddled Edward's lap, kissing him passionately when I got where I wanted to be.

"Oh Bella." Edward moaned.

"Not right now Emmett! Stop it!" Rose yelled. _Why is he so insensitive?!_

"But I need you Rosy!"

"Not a chance monkey man." Rose laughed and left their room.

_Damn. Now I'm hard and I can't get in Rose's pants. Oh well. Off to the bathroom I go._ Emmett thought.

Oh he's so gross. After about two minutes, Emmett flushed the toilet and both of them came from their room. Why is it that Emmett had no problem with jacking off? Especially when we all knew what he was doing. Well, that's on him.

"Ew guys. Cut it out." Rose said.

"Let little Eddie get some. He needs it. That's why he's always so uptight." Emmett told Rose.

"That's not true!" Edward said. _I am not uptight! And I get some when I want some!_

I got off of Edward's lap and glared at him.

"Are you gonna tell him Bella?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. Alice?" I looked towards Alice's and Jasper's room, where Alice was coming out.

"Um...sure I guess you can tell him now. It doesn't make any difference really." Alice looked at me. _Do you want him to know?_

"It doesn't matter to me really."

Edward looked confused. _Wait, Alice was thinking that and Bella answered. How is that possible? Can Bella read minds?_

"Yes, Edward I can, to answer your question." I looked around the room.

_Alice, Bella, and Rose are excited, but Edward is confused. And Emmett is...lusting? After whom?_ Jasper analyzed the emotions in the room.

_Rose in that outfit last night was amazing._ Going through Emmett's mind were pictures of Rose in things I don't even want to talk about.

"Ew Emmett!" I said.

"What?" _What the hell? Can Bella read minds too? Oh crap her and Edward. A match made in hell._

"Yes, Em, I can read minds. And we're not a match made in hell." I looked at Edward and he was in shock. Thankfully it wasn't the same shock that he was in when I told him I was pregnant.

"Great. Now I've gotta worry about you prying into my mind too? Isn't that just perfect?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pry unless it's needed. I promise."

"Good." _Bella, I know you can hear me, stop it._

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"How does this whole thing work? You mind reading and all that." Jasper asked.

"Well, when Zafrina called me, she had found a 550 year old vampire named Gabriel with a shield as his gift. He was protecting on eof his friends and found out that he too could read minds as his friend. It works for as long as I want it to, but only for people who's gifts work with the mind. Alice was my first test, and I got good at it, but I could only see a few hours into the future. And even then it was slightly blurry."

"Cool! But now you can cheat. Hey, can you read Edward's mind too?" Emmett wondered.

"Yeah."

"How? He can't read yours."

"Because Bella's the one with the shield. Edward's mind is out in the open to her." Alice explained as she sat on Jasper's lap.

"Oh. Well, that's still cool 'cuz she can read his mind and he can't read hers unless she wants him to." Emmett shrugged and pulled Rose into his lap.

"Yeah. And I can use it to my advantage. But it's not like I'm going to be in his mind all the time.

_No, you may not be, but you'll be _on_ it all the time._ Edward got out of the trance he was in.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I kissed Edward.

"Great. And they get worse." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

Alice was the next to go into a trance. Edward and I read her mind together.

"That sound like fun!" I exclaimed.

"It actually does. But Bella won't be participating in it, I'm sure."

"Funny Edward. Really funny. I'm going to race and you're going to let me."

_Bella, it's too dangerous._

I lifted my shield from myself, while still keeping Edward inside of it. _Edward, I'm changed. I am a vampire. I'm not the breakable Bella Swan. I'm an immortal Isabella Cullen, and you;ve got to remember that._

Edward sighed. _Fine. But I still want you to wear the jacket I bought for you. I was serious when I said you looked sexy in it._

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. It's a deal."

"That could get annoying." Emmett said.

"What?" My shield snapped back to me.

"You two talking."

"But you can't hear us." I pouted.

_Damn you're adorable when you pout._ Edward looked at me and forgot he was driving for the moment, getting wrapped up in a fantasy about us.

"Snap out of it Edward!" I hissed. "And why would that be annoying? You can't hear us."

"That takes the fun out of teasing Eddie. And the way you two look at each other. Ugh!" Emmett shivered.

"Well Em, technically they're still newlyweds, so it's to be expected." Jasper said.

"Yeah, whatever. Anywhooo, what was Alice's vision about?"

"You'll see in a minute. Thirty-seven seconds actually."

In exactly thirty-seven seconds, three motorcycles zoomed past our MoV.

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. "I wanna ride a motorcycle."

"And so it begins." I mumbled.

"I'll bet you'd fall off!" Jasper argued.

"I bet I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!" Rose said. "Your stamina in the bedroom and on a bike are very different honey." Rose patted Emmett's arm, then laughed.

"I bet I could beat you!" Emmett challenged.

"I highly doubt that sweetheart. I don't think you could beat me if I let you."

"Okay, I've got a little wager for you. It's girls against boys. If we win, you have to be our personal slaveys for a month, and if you win..." I began.

"If you win, we'll give you the best week of your life." Alice finished evilly. _Block me please Bella._

"Gotcha." I used my shield to block Alice, but found that I could still heard people's thoughts if I tried to.

"We'll stop at the next town and buy a couple of bikes." Alice explained. "Then we're going to go down this turn-off that leads to the perfect place for racing.

"Cool! It really helps to have a sister who can see the future. Even if she is an evil pixie." Emmett cheered.

"Thanks Em."

It took us four minutes to get to the town, and another three to get to the dealership. Alice paid for the bikes on her card. Did you know that they have unlimited withdrawals? I didn't even know that kind of stuff existed! But Alice bought the bikes with no problem.

After Edward and I glared at the salesman for thinking very inappropriate things about both me and Alice, and when he winked at me, Edward almost went off, but I calmed him down in time, and we wen back to the MoV.

"Oh yeah! I love that crotch rocket!!" Emmett said when he saw their selection. Why didn't that sound right? They're bike was all black, and that's the only thing I can tell you. And our was yellow. About all I can say.

After we'd loaded up the bikes on the back of the MoV and headed out again.

"Okay, we're here!" Alice announced after Edward took a right behind some trees. "Everyone out." She instructed us. We got out and unloaded the motorcycles. "Okay, since it was Emmett and Rose who had the fight, you two go first, then me and Jazz, and Bella and Eddie will bring up the rear. Okay? Go!"

Emmett and Rose got on and took off. Natrually, Rose won. But when it was Alice and Jasper's turn, Jasper got the lead and kept it when he distracted Alice with a wave of confusion and lust.

"Hey no fair!" Alice squeaked when they traded off. "You cheated!" Alice pouted and Jasper kissed her, then laughed.

Edward and I climbed on, but I put on the jacket for extra measure, I might have to do a little cheating myself. We took off and Edward held the lead for the first fifteen seconds. But I let my mind fill with images of last night and let go of my shield around me. Edward swerved a bit, and I claimed the lead, holding it all the way back.

"Woooo!!" Rose cheered. "We won!!"

"How'd you do it Bella?" Emmett asked.

"By the amount of lust Im' getting from Edward, Bella did something to his mind." Jasper explained.

"She used her feminine wow to get to him." Alice smirked.

"That's not fair!" Emmett whined.

"It's not our fault that you can't keep your little people under control." I said.

"Little people Bella? Really?" Rose looked at me.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I was confused.

"You haven't named Little Eddie yet?" Emmett barked his laughter.

"What? You've named them?!" I was appalled.

"Duh! Jazz is The General." Alice told me.

"And Emmett is Mr. Bear." Rose giggled.

_What the hell?! Mr. Bear?!? The General?!? Edward, I'm going to spare you the humiliation of a name. Okay?_ I sent my thoughts to Edward.

_Thank you, love._ Edward kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Now, as our slaveys, you must do whatever we say, no matter how stupid, for the next month." I announced.

"And, as our first decree, we say that you all...." Alice looked at us.

"We'll be right back." Rose said and we took off into a nearby forest, not stopping until we were out of hearing range.

"What should we make them do?" I asked.

"I think they should go shopping with us." Rose said.

"No, that's not 'll make them go shopping with us....naked!" Alice said and we all screeched with laughter.

"Deal!" Rose and I said together.

We ran back to the boys, who were anxiously awaiting our return. Jasper was getting a little nauseous from all of the nervousness Emmett was emitting, though Jasper was worried himself. And Edward was still thinking about what I had sent to him while we were racing.

"We have decided what we want you to do." I started.

"You're all going on a shopping spree with us..." Rose said.

"Oh, that's not too bad." Emmett interrupted.

"They weren't finished." Edward groaned.

"No, brother dear, we aren't finished. You will go shopping with us...naked." Alice finished.

"Completely naked?" Jasper all but screamed.

"Well," Alice looked at me. _Can they wear a tie? *giggle*_

"Sure."

"You can wear a tie." Alice said.

"That's it?" Emmett asked.

"Um..." _What about socks?_

"Yep." I nodded and smiled.

"And you can wear socks." Rose said.

"But nothing else." I scowled at Edward who was about to protest. "Nothing else Edward."

"Fine." He mumbled. "When do we go on this disaster?"

"Today. In a few minutes. C'mon, we've gotta go to make it." Alice said.

"What?!" Emmett growled.

"Nothing to it. Just get a move on so Edward can drive us to the mall. You can strip here or in the MoW." Alice said.

"MoW?" Jasper looked confused.

"Mansion on Wheels. It's Bella's idea." Alice shrugged. "So when are you gonna strip?"

The boys all looked at each other and said at the same time, "Now."

As we ran to the MoW, the boys shedded their clothing. Edward drove us to the mall, and before we got out, they all put on ties and socks. Edward's tie was blue, Emmett's was green, and Jasper's was red.

A security guard at the door stopped us.

"Excuse me, but this mall has a no shirt, no shoes, no service policy. If you...um....could go put some clothes on....then...you should come in." The guard was having a hard time concentrating on his words. _Damn they're all so hot! I'd love to have an orgy with the one behind the little brunette. The big one ain't so bad looking either._

Great, not only was he gay, but he wanted my Edward, and Emmett. This is so weird. Alice giggled and said, too low for the guard to hear, "He's gay. Emmett, work your charm."

Emmett stepped foward, in all his naked glory, and put his arm around the short chubby man's shoulders. "Sir, I would love to go back home, but my boyfriends and I can't. See, our sisters want us to go shopping and we would simple adore to pick out their outfits." Emmett said in what I'm guessing was his 'gay voice'.

"B-but I can't l-let you in the building." The man stammered. _God he smells amazing!! What I wouldn't give to kiss him right now._

Edward silently gagged, and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh please....Stevey-poo?" Emmett looked at the guard's name tag. He drew small circles on Steven's chest and blew in his ear. We could all smell his arousal. It was both sickening and funny.

"Ok. But just this once." Steven submitted.

"Thank you Stevey-poo." Emmett smiled and he walked off ahead of us, swaying his hips as he went. We all followed behind him. As soon as we were far enough inside the mall, we all started laughing.

"Em, monkey man, don't do that again, okay hun?" Rose said and kissed him when he nodded. Mr. Bear got excited, naturally.

"Rose, I think you should stop unless you want everyone here knowing your hubster is horny." I said.

She pulled back and we laughed again, but Mr. Bear still bobbed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. As we bypassed every store, something hit me, "We're not shopping, are we?"

"No my precious little sister. We're showing off our naked men, of course." Alice said so plainly like it was something she said everyday. My weird little big pixie sister Alice. What am I going to do with her? I wanted to maul every single female in the mall. All of their thoughts were so vivid and precise. I hate them all!! They want my Edward. They want Em and Jazz too, but I don't care about that. I'm glad we were nowhere near Forks so this is something no one we knew would ever find out. Hopefully.

"Alice, if another one of them has any thoughts about my Edward, I will kill them." I hissed in her ear.

"That's why we're doing this. We _want_ to show them off." Alice reminded me.

A sandy blonde about my height walked past us, then back tracked and stopped in front of me and Edward. _Damn he's hot!_"Um, hi. My name is Desere (pronounced like Desire.). I saw you....walking...and I was wondering what a sexy guy like you is doing in a mall all alone."

Before Edward even had a chance to speak, I stepped in between him and 'Desere'. "If you haven't noticed, we're walking and holding hands. Plus, if you weren't so lost in fantasizing about my _husband_, you would've noticed that there are two other guys who look like him with wives as well walking in front of us." Said guys and girls stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't see you." She said with fake shock.

"Well I know you won't see my fist if it crashes into your face!" I spat at her. I had to stop to swallow my venom before it burned her skin off. Though I wouldn't mind if her face melted.

"Are you threatening me?" Desere placed her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"If that's all it takes, then yeah, I am. Now back the fuck off!" I was getting angrier by the minute.

"If he," she pointed at Edward and I almost ripped her fucking finger off! "doesn't want me to go then I won't leave."

"Well, I do want you to leave. And if you could refrain from pointing your finger at me, I would be grateful." Edward told her. "Also, could you get out of my wife's face? I'm sure your breath smells horrid."

Even though I was pissed beyond words, that still made me laugh.

Desere walked off in a huff and Edward looked at me with my favorite smile on his face. But something was different about it. His eyes were black with lust.

"Don't tell me you wanted her?!" I hissed at him.

_NO, of course not. You don't know how sexy you are when you're jealous. Damn it! I'm trying to fight off a hard-on, but I think I'm losing._ Edward's thoughts were strained, as his voice would have been had he said it.

"Oh. Well, let's go. We've been in here for hours anyway. Alice, you guys ready to go?" I looked at my siblings.

"Yeah." Alice blinked hard.

"Bella, I thought you were going to kill her." Emmett said. _What I wouldn't give to see a good catfight._

_I think I'm going to puke at the waves of lust Edward is giving off._

"Em, you're such a perv. And let's go before Jasper vomits." I laughed and we all made a run for the MoW at our fastest human speed. More and more thoughts were coming from people as we ran, because all of the boys were...ahem....bobbing. I tried not to laugh, but a loud one escaped anyway. Everyone looked at me, but no one said anything.

_I think Bella's finally lost it._ Came from Emmett.

_Are you okay?_ Alice asked me.

_Love, are you feeling well?_ Edward said.

No thoughts were from Rose or Jazz. I didn't wonder why, and I didn't answer the thoughts that I heard. Once we were back in the MoW, we all collapse in a seat, laughing.

"That was...entertaining, to say the least." Jasper sighed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. When I looked at the number, I recognized it as Mike's. I pressed ignore and went to the room shared with Edward after calling, "Em, it's your turn to drive." _Come here Edward._ I called seductively.

In less than four seconds, he was behind me, with his erection hard against my butt.

"Looks like somebody's ready!" I laughed when he hopped on the bed after he ripped off my clothes and took the tie and socks off of him. Edward placed his hands behind his head and waited for me. I sat my phone on the small dresser beside the bed and climbed on top of Edward. I swiveled my hips and ran his cock up and down my wetness, causing Edward to groan and close his eyes. When I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he flipped me on my back and thrust into me quickly and I snickered at how stiff he was.

Five orgasms later

Edward was still on top of me, his head in the crook of my neck, taking in my scent when the phone rang for the tenth time tonight. Damn! All of the times it rang, it was none other than Mike, and I had ignored them all, but this was too much. I finally answered.

"What do you want Mike?" I growled.

"I was wondering when you said you would be back. I can't remember if you told me or not." Mike sounded nervous.

"I'll be back in two weeks Mike. Wh-ah-y?" I moaned and rolled my eyes. Edward tried to ignore Mike and began to kiss my neck.

"Um...Bella? Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course. Wh-ah-y wouldn't I-ah be?" Edward liked what he was doing to me. I felt him smile against my neck and he opened his mouth and licked from my collar bone to my jaw line. I shivered and moaned again.

"What are you doing Bella?" Mike was still on the line.

When Edward bit me, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"Go ahead, love. Answer the foolish boy." Edward chuckled as he bit my neck and licked the wound.

"Mmmm-mmm." I shook my head and tried my best not to scream, but one slipped anyway. It wasn't very loud, but Mike still heard it.

"What is Cullen doing to you?" Mike was worried.

"N-n-noth-SHIT!" I bit back a moan when Edward entered me again.

"Bella?! Where are you?! I'm coming to get you right now. Just tell me where you are!"

"No, that...oh...that won't be ness...." I couldn't finish the sentence. Edward was feeling too good inside of me.

"_Come_ on Bella!" Edward emphasized the 'come' in his statement.

"I..I...OH!" I was so close I could feel it. Edward growled at me when I wouldn't drop the phone and come with him. He snatched it from me and growled.

"Newton, Bella is otherwise busy at the moment." Edward's voice was strained.

_"What the hell are you doing to her Cullen?"_ I heard Mike ask.

"Something that you never will." Edward hung up the phone and we came together soon after.

"That was mean, you know that right?" I asked Edward.

"I don't care. He was interrupting my Bella time. I need my Bella time, and I don't want anyone cutting into it."

"That's so sweet Edward." I pulled him down to me in a passionate kiss before climbing on top of him and starting Round Seven.

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers!! I love you all! But I need more!! I live for reviews!! MWAH HA HA HA!! jk. But people, I do want some more reviews. I would like at least five before I continue.

**MiDoRi-KoKoRo**: Thank you for reading. You are one of my favorite authors!

**Unknown**: Thanks, I will!

**vera**: Thank you, thank you! I will continue as long as I know people read, and I'm getting reviews.

**lol-lostii**: Emmett is like a big teddy bear! Or a big kid. He hates not having his way.

**Pretty lil thang**: Thank you, and now you know.

**vampyregirl09**: Yes, it shall be very interesting! Read more now!! lol

**emmettandrose4ever**: Carlisle has issues in my mind! I love Alice too! She's a pixie vampire! YAY!!

**emmettandrose4ever**: I wish I had that power too! It would be beyond great!

**Eat Sleep Breathe Twilight**: Thank you, thank you, and now you can read more!

**F21496**: Yeah, I thought it would be kinda cool if Bella could read minds. IDK where the idea even cane from though. I think I was dreaming or something.

**annanguyen**: Thank you! I hope you continue reading!

Please people, PLEASE review this story! It means so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5: Vomit

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Chapter 5: Vomit

**BPOV**

I rolled over and buried my face in Edward's bare chest and inhaled his sweet scent. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled my closer, if that was possible.

"Edward.." I groaned when I felt his erection pressing into my stomach.

"Yes love?" I could tell he was smiling. We'd had seven orgasms after he hung up on Mike. Of course I wasn't exahusted, but it was the simple fact that....hell, who was I kidding? I love having sex with my Edward. And, with him being my slavey man I can make him do anything I want him to.

_Bella, are you and Edward going to go at it again because I need to go shopping._ I heard Alice think.

Edward looked at me and I took my head out of his chest and smiled.

_You can't be serious!!_ He groaned in his mind.

"Yes I can." I kissed Edward and got dressed. "Ready Alice!" I called to her.

"K. Rose, you comin?" Alice asked, stepping out of hers and Jasper's room.

"Yerp. Let's go. This time we can actually shop instead of showing off our nude studs. Are you guys coming?"

"Not a chance." Emmett said.

"Nope." Jasper agreed.

"Don't think so." Edward finalized.

"Fine." Alice shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Rose sighed.

We left the MoW and went into the mall. "Alice, where are we?"

"We're about four hundred miles out of Seattle, why?" Alice questioned.

"I dunno. Just wondering." I shrugged and sighed. I hate shopping, but it makes my sisters happy, so I'll go along with it. We walk into the mall and all heads turn to us. Of course, I'm wearing an oufit Alice bought me, and they all consist of either lingere or short skirts and short shorts, halter tops, and tube tops.

Alice is wearing all red. Short red skirt, red tube top, red heels. She looks amazing, as usual. Rose is dressed in green, wearing the same thing. And I'm in blue, with the same combonation.

_Damn! I'd love to have a foursome with them!_ One man walked pass us and thought.

_Good God Almighty! I think I may have died and gone to Heaven._ Another one thought.

No wonder Edward never liked Mike. It was like that all day. I was hearing all kinds of thoughts, even though we had a few guys following us around. Some of them were carrying our bags, and others were just oogling and thinking of all the things they wanted to do to us. It was sickening.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Damnit! I whirled around and was face to face with Mike and some other guy I've never seen.

"Hi Mike." I said through gritted teeth.

_Wow! She looks hot! And so do her sis-...friends!_ Mike thought pervertedly.

"Whoa Bella. You look...amazing." Mike struggled for his words.

"Do you want us to leave?" Alice mumbled so low that only Rose and I heard her.

"If you want to. It really doesn't matter to me." I murmerd in response. They took off without a second thought.

_If you need anything, well, we'll hear the whole conversation from anywhere in the mall....so you wouldn't have to be loud. But nothing_ Alice thought and I nodded.

"Thanks. Who's this?" I asked, referring to the guy standing beside Mike. He's very handsome and his eyes were a beautiful green. I couldn't believe how much he reminded me of how I think Edward would've looked when he was human. This thought attracted me to him even more than his sweet thoughts. Of course, I wouldn't ever be with him, but I could tell he would be a good friend.

"Oh. It's my cousin David." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Daivd." I smiled politely.

_Her smile is beautiful and bright like the sun._ David though. "N-nice to meet you too." He smiled back.

"Where are you from?" I was curious, and this boy was a sweetie.

"Here, actually. Mike is visiting for the weekend." David said.

"Oh. That's nice." I said. "Where were you two headed?"

"We were gonna go to Abercrombie and Fitch." Mike said, even though I was talking to David.

_What?! I was going to Barnes and Noble._ David tore his eyes away from mine and looked at Mike.

"Well, I was headed to the bookstore. You're welcome to join me if you wish." I never took my eyes from David, and he looked back at me. I heard his heart beat quicken and I smiled when I remembered the fuzzy memories of my human days when my heart would do the same. "Wanna come?" I asked.

"But we were..." Mike bagan. _I'll go anywhere and do anything with you Bella, my love._

"Sure!" David smiled again. _Bella is beautiful and she likes to read. *sigh* It's too bad she's married. I would really like to get to know her._

"Let's go." I said and grabbed David's hand. His heartbeat picked up even more, if that was even possible. I laughed again as Mike trudged behind.

_If he's trying to steal Bella from me, he's got another thing coming._ Mike thought. "Hey David, would you mind if Bella and the rest of her family came over to your house?"

"Um...no, of course not." Mike gulped. He was nervous. How cute. His hand was sweating in mine. _Bella is going to be in my house! This is going to be the best day ever!_ David sighed and again, I laughed. I couldn't believe that I used to act like this around Edward, but I did. It was amusing.

We went into the book store and I decided to get another copy of _Merchant of Venice_ since I burned mine after Alice wrote her message in it. I still can't believe that she tricked me like that. I was scared half to death....yeah, technically I'm already dead, but still. I was terrified. I let go of David's hand to go find the book and reached for it at the same time someone else did. I looked up and saw that it was David who reached for the book.

"You like this book?" I asked him, snatching it off the shelf while he was mentally distracted.

"Y-yeah. I had it, but my sister took it with her when she went off to college."

"I had it too, but it got lost in a fire." I said. Oops, I wish I hadn't said that.

_Oh geez! I hope nothing bad happened. Does she want to talk about it?_ He's so considerate.

"It was a small fire that got a little out of control not too long ago. No one was hurt though. Nothing major lost besides my book and a few articles of clothing." I said, though it wasn't at all true. I just wanted to make him feel better.

"Well, as long as no one was hurt." David sighed in relief. He's cute and sweet and a lot nicer than Mike. Speaking of Mike, where is he? I look around and sniff, instantly spotting him flirting with some girl.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I'm guessing that you're not too fond of Mike." David said. _Mike told me that Bella was in love with him._

"Your guess is perfect. I can't stand the little bastard. He's always trying to say that Edward has forced me into something or he's beating me. It's really frustrating. I put up with him only because he got me a job, even though I don't need it now that Edward always insisting on spending money on me." I rolled myeyes again.

"You don't like him spending money on you?" _She's almost perfect. If only she weren't married and we were a few years older and I knew her a lot better. A man can dream, can't he?_

"Nope. I hate it. He's always wanting to spend money on me." My phone rang in my pocket. "Here he is now. Hello?"

"Are you all almost finished?"

"No, I don't think so. Ask Em is he up to drive to a friend's house?"

"Emmett, Bella said do you feel like driving to a friend's house.....He said okay." Of course I heard him, but Edward seems to forget that I'm a vampire sometimes.

"Okay, good. See you when we get back."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I reply and hang up the phone. I look back David and smile. "He's really sweet. But are you ready to go? We could follow you back to your house."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I pay for the book and left. "Alice, we're ready." I say when David and Mike are about two feet away from me, where they can't hear. I guess it would've made sense to call her, but I didn't feel like getting the phone out of my pocket. They instantly appeared with the same guys, but a few extras trailing behind them, carrying the bags.

"We shopped for you too, we know what you like, so we didn't get that." Alice said with a giggle.

"Whatever. You guys ready to go?"

"Sure, we've gotta get the bags." Rose said. _We don't want them questioning where we found the MoW. Damn! You've got me saying...well thinking that wretched nickname!_

I stifeled a giggle as we took the bags from the guys. Of course they weren't heavy for us, but we prentended they were anyway.

_Oh dear! Those bags look heavy! I wonder if Bella will let me help her with them._ "Bella, would youlike some help with those bags?" David asked.

"Sure, thanks!" I handed him a couple of the bags.

_Well, if he can help, I can too._ "Here, I'll help." _Then maybe Bella will let me get some! I know she gave it to Cullen nore than once._

"Ew." I mumble and Rose and Alice look at me. "Tell you later." I remembered all those times when I saw Edward and Carlisle talk with their lips barely moving and I never heard them. It was easier to do that than I'd imagined.

"K." They mumbled in response.

Before Mike can snatch the bags from me, I made sure that the heaviest ones were in the front. When he grabbed them, his body jerked under the weight and I smirked. We walked back halfway to the MoW when Alice yelled out her thoughts.

_Come meet us gus! I don't want them to see the MoW!_ I winced at the volume of her thoughts. _Sorry Bella._

I kept looking foward and nodded. When Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came out to greet us and take our bags, their thoughts were instantly centered around Mike and 'the other guy'.

_What the hell is he doing here? I'll choke him til his eyes pop out!_ Edward said.

_Whoa! Newton! And some other guy who looks like he's into Bella. Edward's gonna flip._ Emmett was laughing even in his mind.

"We'll take those." Edward said, his voice polite, but anyone who knew him heard the strained anger.

"No thanks Cullen, I got it." Mike sneered.

"Mike just let go. It's a friggin' bag." David said. "It doesn't matter who carries it." _As long as Bella is happy._

"David's right, Mike. Give the bags to Edward and leave." When Mike made no effort to move, I tried a different approach. "If you don't let go, we aren't coming to David's house." It was a weak attempt, but it worked. Mike reluctantly let go of the bag and took a step towards Edward.

"If I so much as see a scratch on Bella's head, I'll hurt you."

All of my family and I burst out laughing. "Mike...y-you....you...hahahahahaha!!! I can't believe that you think you can actually take Edward!!" I said through my hysterical laughter.

"Yeah! That's a fight I would love to see!" Emmett's laughter boomed through the mall parking lot.

Even David started to laugh. "I don't know much about Edward, but he looks like he doesn't play about Bella, so that would be something interesting to see."

"See, that's bad when your own cousin doubts you!" Rose laughed again.

"Oh, you're too much."

_I can take that damn Cullen if given the chance._ Mike thought.

_I would like to see someone put Mike in his place for once._ David glanced at Mike, who was still a foot away from Edward.

I shook my head and pulled out my phone. "Here David, put your number in my phone and you can give us directions if Edward still wants to go." I handed the phone to Mike. "Do you?" I looked up at Edward. His thoughts were all of killing Mike. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

If I didn't distract him, this wasn't going to end pretty. I trailed hot, steamy open mouthed kisses from the bottom of Edward's neck to his lips and back down. He finally snapped out of his rage and said, "If you want to go."

"I only want to go see David's house." I said truthfully. I could care less if Mike was there or not.

"Fine. Only because you want to. Do you all still want to go?" Edward looked to the rest of our family.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah." Alice smirked.

"Doesn't matter." Jasper shrugged.

Rose just rolled her eyes and sighed. We took it as a yes.

"Okay. You can call me....whenever you're ready I guess."

_If I kill him, would you be mad?_ Edward looked at me.

_No, but Carlisle ad Esme might be._ I told him

_Fine._ Edward groaned when I ran my hand up and down his chest through his unbutoned shirt. He placed his hand on mine and smiled.

_My Bella._

_Always and forever._ I stepped closer to him, but a hand wrapped around my wrist. My head snapped around and saw that it was Mike's hand on my wrist. "You have five seconds to let go of me." I growled my human growl and glared daggers into Mike, as did Edward.

"Newton, if you don't get your filthy hands off my wife, I will be forced to defend her."

"Whatever." Mike scoffed and tugged at my wrist. I snatched back and punched Mike in the stomach and he promptly threw up all over the parking lot.

"Ew!" We all yelled and stepped back and Mike fell into his own puke.

"That's gross. Well, bye! See you in an hour or so!" I called to David as we walked off.

"Okay. Nice meeting you Bella." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You too."

* * *

More to come soon! Hope you liked it!

Review!! Review!! Review!!

~KM705.M-san


	6. Chapter 6: Fun, Games, and Secrets

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

**AN:** Since I think that people like Daivd, I'm going to have him in the story some more...but only if you all like him!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fun and Games and Secrets

**BPOV**

"Are you sire you're okay with going to David's place?" I asked Edward when we were in the backseat. We'd parked the MoW behind some trees and picked up some SUV that I didn't know the name of. I knew that it went fast, and that was enough for me.

"I'm fine with it as long as you are." He shrugged. _I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him._

"You have got to remember that I can read your mind Edward. You don't have to lie to me."

"Damn!" Edward growled. "I'm not used to having to shield my thoughts from a person."

"I know. That's why I love Gabriel! I sighed.

"You what?"

"Get over yourself Edward. I don't love him in the same way that I love you, of course. He's just a life saver is all." I shrugged. "I just like the new powers I can have. It's made me feel closer to you." I knew the sappy stuff would get to him. I pouted and batted my lashes at Edward.

"You are truly dangerous." Edward sighed and put his arm around my shoulder. "I will do this only for you, my love." Edward licked my ear and kissed my neck.

"We're here." Emmett called from the front seat.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked me.

"I'm more ready than you are." I laughed at Edward as we all got out of our new vehicle. I rang on the doorbell and David answered in a few seconds. That was strange.

"Hey guys...Bella. Welcome to my humble abode." He gestured inside of his house. We all entered and Alice and I marveled at the beauty of the house.

The house was simple in design, but that was the extravagant part of it. The two story house was decorated in 1930 decor. All of that, I got from Alice.

"I love the decorations in here." Alice chirped.

"Thanks, I did it myself." David said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fag." We all heard Mike say as he came downstairs. I glared at him when he came into the room.

"Well I like it David." I said and touched his arm. David blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"But I helped him with it." Mike looked at me.

"Sure, sure." I imitated Jacob's famous saying and continued to look around.

"So, what would you like to do?" David asked.

"Hows about we play Truth or Dare?" Emmett suggested. _I wanna see what Edward does when I dare David to kiss Bella._

"If you do that, I'll rip your arms off." Edward hissed at Emmett under his breath.

Emmett laughed a little bit while Mike said, "Alright!"

But David wasn't as eager to agree to the game. _Truth or Dare has never gone well for me._

"Fine." David agreed finally.

"Cool!" Emmett laughed again and ushered us all into a circle. I was in between Edward and Jasper, with Alce sitting on his other side, then Rose and Em. David was directly across the circle from me, with Mike sitting right beside him, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to me. I looked up at Edawrd and saw him boring a hole into Mike's head.

_If I could get me hands around that little fuck's neck, it would all be over._ Edward thought evilly.

_I may not like Mike, but I won't let you kill him._ I told Edward gently.

He looked down at me and kissed me forehead. I smiled and nestled against his chest.

"Okay, first, the rules. If you don't do your dare you get punched in the arm five times from everyone, or you have to eat something of the person who gave you the dare choice, or you can get another dare. But you can only get two other dares. Agreed?" Emmett explained to everyone.

"Fine." We said in unison.

"Good. I'll go first since it was my idea. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ge twenty seconds with Mike." Emmett said seriously. _Ten seconds is too short, and a minute is too long. Twenty oughta do it. Hopefully..._

"Perfect." Edward smiled evilly.

_Don't kill the boy. Remember, he's human._ I reminded Edward.

_I'm not going to kill him, just rough him up a bit._ Edward said and stood up. We all went to the backyard, where the sun was hiding behind a sky of grey clouds. Mike and Edward stood face to face, well really face to chest, since Mike was shorter than him. Edward's smile was slightly frightening, but it was sexy at the same time. I smirked a little and prepared myself to drag Edward off Mike when the time was right.

"Ready Newton?"

"More ready than you'll ever be Cullen." Mike thought he could take Edward, but he was clearly wrong.

"Aaaaand GO!" Emmett reffed and the fight started.

Edward was the gentleman, and let Mike throw the first punch, which missed Edward completely and Edward took a right hook to Mike's jaw. Thankfully, Edward didn't break it, but I knew that there would be a bruise there in the morning. Mike grabbed his jaw and swung blindly at Edward. He chuckled and side stepped the pathetic excuse for an attack and grabbed the back of Mike's shirt to knee him in the stomach. Edward pushed Mike back before he even had time to react. He jumped to Mike and punched him in the nose, effectively making it bleed, but again, not breaking it.

"Time!" Emmett said and Edward threw his head back in laughter.

"It wasn't as long as I would've liked, but I still had fun." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we all walked back to the house.

"Thank you Edward.....for putting Mink in his place." David said from beside me. _Finally! I bet Mike won't be so high and mighty now._

"No problem." Edward shrugged. Emmett was behind us, dragging Mike back into the house. He was completely consious, but he was too stunned to walk.

When we were back in the house, Emmett laid Mike on the floor and we continued with our game once he had ice on the various parts of his injured body. Mike sat up and slumped against the wall.

"Are you okay Mike?" I bit back a giggle.

"Y-yeah. I think I can still play." Mike held the bag of ice on his head and moved it down to his face.

"Well, it's your turn."

"Good. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I smiled bitterly. I already knew what he was going to dare me becasue I'd read it in his mind.

"I dare you to play doctor with me. You know, be my nurse." Mike smiled and patted the floor beside him.

"K." I said and got up, with a little struggling because Edward wrapped his arm tighter around me. I swatted the arm that held me captive and crawled to Mike's side of the circle. I plopped down in between him and David. I removed the ice pack from his face. I 'inspected' his wound and nodded. "It looks like everything is still in tact, but you will have some bruises and swelling in the morning."

Mike smiled as something nasty flashed through his mind. "Nurse, I think I need a sponge bath."

"Okay. Wait here. David, follow me." I stood up and helped David to his feet as well. We scurried into the kitchen. "Do you have a big bucket?" I asked him quietly.

"Uh, yeah. There's one in the upstairs bathroom. I'll go get it for you." He went to the stairs and I followed him, some invisible force pulling me along. We both went upstairs and into the bathroom. There was a large pink bucket sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Perfect." I grabbed at the bucket, but David beat me to it.

"It's really heavy. Do you mind if I carry it for you? I-I don't mean to offend you or anything." David tripped over his words. _Oh great. Now she's gonna think I think she's weak. I don't but I don't want Bella to think that. Oh I'm an idiot!_ "I-if you want to carry it, I mean, I don't think you're weak or anything...I just.." _Oh crap! What am I doing?! I'm making myself sound like an idiot, that's what I'm doing. I won't be surprised if Bella will never want to talk to me again._

I giggled a little bit. "David, it's okay. You can carry it for me." I think he's really adorable. And there's somthing about him that's really cute that draws me to him.....I don't know what it is.

"I'm really sorry Bella." David apologized all the way back downstairs, while he carried the pink tub with surprised ease. It looked like it weighed about fifty pounds.

"It's okay Dave, really."

_My mom used to call me Dave. But me heart didn't skip a beat when she did it._ "A-are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." I smiled as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ready, my naughty paitent?"

Mike was already out of his shirt, and was unzipping his pants.

"Oh, no, no. Not in here where everyone can see you. We're going to go somewhere private." I smiled and whispered to David, "Will you put that in the backyard for me please?"

"S-sure." His studdering was so cute.

"Thanks, oh, and grab the water hose while you're out there please." David walked outside and I went over to Mike. "C'mon." Mike started walking upstairs. "No, not up there, follow me." _Follow us, and get Alice's camera._ I heard Edward and the rest of my family get up and follow silently to Mike behind us. The tub was set up in the backyard and David was standing beside it. I smiled at him and he handed me the hose. Mike started stripping again and I hid the hose behind my back. I heard the silent gags behind me as everyone saw Mike nude.

"I'm ready, nurse." Gross.

"You sure?" I smirked.

"Positive." Mike mistake the smile on my face for one of innocence. _Yeah! I'm finally gonna get some from Bella._

"Good." I looked at David and he turned the water on while Mike wasn't looking, then disappeared with my family. _3....2....1...Now!!_ I took the hose from behind my back and sprayed Mike. The icy water shot out of the nozzle and shot Mike. He screamed like a girl and stood up in the tub, trying to get out. But his leg didn't get up far enough to step over the side, and he fell over the tub. I ran to the side he was on and continued to spray him. All the while Edward was snapping picture after picture from the perfect angles.

"Like your bath Newton?" Emmett laughed.

"Ahhhh!" Mike squealed again and scrambled off the ground.

"Looking for these?" Alice dangled Mike's clothes in front of him.

"Give those back!" He yelled as he continued to get sprayed by the cold water.

"What's wrong with your....um....why the hell is your pene so little?" Rose giggled.

"The water's cold! Things shrink in the cold!" Mike exclaimed, covering up his little member.

"Yeah right." I laughed. "Okay David, you can shut the water off now. Thanks."

The water stopped coming out of the hose and Mike stood there, naked and shivering. "Dry off before you come back in my house." David said, throwing Mike a towel as the rest of us went back into the house.

"Who's turn was it?" Jasper asked when we were all back in the circle. Mike was dried off and dressed, but still shivering with the damp towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Mine. David, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um...truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Immediately, David blushed and looked at the carpet beneath him. "N-no."

"You mean _never_ in your entire life?!" Emmett asked. "How old are you?"

"One...eighteen." David caught himself like he was about to say something he wasn't supposed to. But the only thing on his mind was my question. He wanted to kiss a girl, but he'd never met anyone that interested him like me, but I was married. Though he did fantasize a bit about taking me out to dinner. Damn this kid is pure.

"I think it's sweet." I admitted. "Your turn David."

"Bella, truth or dare?"

Why did he pick me? "Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone other than Edward?" His blush deepend when he asked that. _Now he's gonna think I want to kiss her.....well I wouldn't mind, but she's married....and she probably thinks I'm a dork..._

I thought back to Jacob...and..of course I'd wanted to kiss him a couple of times...and did willingly once. Did I want to kiss David? Well, kinda, but not really. He felt more like a brother to me...a little...I don't know. It's confusing. I'm really glad Edward can't read my mind. "Yeah." I said truthfully.

"What?!" Edward growled.

"Don't be so grumpy Edward. You should've known that already. But now that's all over."

"Who was it? That...that..." _That _dog_?_

"Edward, you knew that already. Remember...you left....we got close..." I looked at Edward like he was stupid. The pain that flashed in Edward's eyes was evident, but I slightly didn't care. Why was he acting so jealous? And why am I so turned on? "Jasper, what are you doing?" I mumbled so only my family heard.

"Nothing little sister." Jasper smiled guiltily and looked at me.

"Well stop doing _nothing_." I said acidly. "I hate the jealous Edward."

"No you don't." Alice said.

"I know, but this isn't the place." I sighed. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been interested in anyone besides Rose?" I smirked.

"Um....yeah."

"Who?! Where is she?! I'm break her in half!" Rose interjected angrily.

"Well...I was in the mall with Jasper, getting you something for your birthday..and she came up to me out of nowhere asking me all kinds of questions. And she was really hot. Not hot like you, but she was still pretty hot..."

"Emmett, I think you should shutup before you sleep by yourself tonight." Edward warned after tapping into Rose's mind. All kinds of images about punishing Emmett were running through her little head.

"Me too. Your turn."

"Good. David, truth or dare?"

"Dare." _Oh dear....maybe that was the wrong choice._

"I dare you to kiss Bella." Emmett looked from me to Edward, then at David.

"Are you crazy?! I don't wanna end up like Mike."

"It's okay Daivd. I respect that you know when it's enough. Right?" Edward's voice was serious in all its velvety quality.

"Right." David nodded. I got on my knees and crawled to the center of the circle and David did the same. Our lips touched and a firey passion ran through my body. In an instant, I was in a dark forest and there was a woman screaming in the distance, then a child crying. The sound of ones breaking made me cringe. Where am I? I heard screaming again, and then it was reduced to gurgling. There was someone cooing as well, then singing. A man came out of the forest cradling something against her blood-soaked clothes with what seemed to be a person on his back. It was a person! And she was....screaming about fire. So she was being changed. A new scene, I'm guessing a few days or weeks later...who knows how long? But there was a little boy with beautiful green eyes and a woman with crimson eyes holding him in her lap, sitting beside a man with beautiful grey eyes. Then...the Volturi. They attacked the woman while she hid her child. They killed her, then went after the child. The last thing I saw was the face of Aro.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was still kissing David. I pushed him back and fell back beside Edward, mine and David's breathing both ragged.

"Bella? Bella?!" Edward's voice was frantic. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah....I'm fine."

"What did you do to her David?!" Mike grabbed David's collar and shook him.

"N-nothing! I didn't do anything. Bella, I'm so sorry...I-I..." _Oh great! I have no idea what she saw! What's she gonna think?_

"David didn't do anything Mike! Let him go!" I yelled, lashing out at Mike when he didn't let go. I ripped his hands from David's collar and pushed him into the wall. Thankfully I remember not to use 1/4 of my real strength, so Mike didn't go too far. "David, you, me, outside, now."

"O-okay." He studdered. _Oh man...is she gonna question me? I don't know what to say to her..._

"Come on." I grabbed David's hand, and even in the panic he was in, his heartbeat still accelerated. Edward started to stand up but I held out my hand to stop him. _It's fine. I promise._

David and I walked outside and into the forest behind David's house, out of the hearing range of my family, but still close enough for my shield to remain on Edward's mind so I could read David's thoughts. "You have something you want to tell me?"

"Uh..I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously. _Ohhhhh...what am I going to say?? How am I supposed to tell her that I'm a hybrid?_

I sighed and decided to let him know that I can read minds. I mean, he has some kind of cool power, and something supernatural going on about him. "A hybrid what?"

"Did I say that out loud?" _I'm stupid! But wait...I didn't say that out loud....how did she.._

"I can read your mind...to answer your how question. And so can Edward. Now, you're a hybrid what?"

"You're not going to believe me, but I'm a hybrid vampire."

I stared at him, to shocked to speak. I couldn't believe that there were other half and halfs besides Renesmee and Nahuel. This was amazing!

"I told you you wouldn't believe me. Now you think I'm crazy." David mumbled and looked at the ground.

"How could I not believe you when my family and I are full vampires? And Edward and I have a hybrid daughter named Renesmee. There's one other that I know of like you, and his name is Nahuel. I met him a little while ago when the Volturi came after me when they thought Renesmee was an immortal child." He visibly cringed when I mentioned the Volturi. Up until I'd said that, he hadn't believed a word I said, but as soon as I mentioned them, he knew I was telling the truth. "The Volturi...they killed your mother, didn't they?"

"Yes." He mumbled, still looking at the ground. "They came because they thought I was an immortal child also. My dear friend gave his life for me. Oh my dear friend Gabriel."

"Wait? Did you say Gabriel? I know Gabriel! He knows my....friend Zafrina. She said he's 550 year old, so that should be him. He's the one who taught me how to manipulate my shield to gain other people's gifts." I said excitedly.

"Gabriel is alive?! Oh that's wonderful! Your gift is a shield? I've heard that you all can do so much! Is it true that you can project force fields to protect yourself and others from physical attacks, as well as mental?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried, but I don't think I can. Your gift...it's like my daughter's, except....no, it's the same. Can you control it?"

"Sometimes. But when I get too excited I can't...like....when we kissed...." He blushed again and I smiled. "Did you say you can read my mind?! And Edward?! Oh no! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way....and will you tell Edward I'm sorry too? Oh geez....who knows the things I was thinking...."

"It's okay. Your mind is very pure. It's a lot better than Mike's. And plus, there's no doubt that he knows what's going on. Alice can see the future, and she probably saw this happening. Well, she shouldn't have, since she can't see your kind. Though she's been getting a lot better. How old are you?"

"Four hundred and ten."

"Wow. You're a lot older than Edward....do you know Carlisle?"

"Carlisle....I knew that the name Cullen sounded familiar!! Carlisle Cullen was a strange man. He has changed the diet of his family, has he not?"

"Yes, he has. We all live only on animal blood. Vegetarians, we call ourselves." I smiled at our tongue-in-cheek nickname.

"He convinced me to change my diet as well some hundred years ago. I did it for him, and found that I liked it."

"Wow. I really want you to meet my daughter....she's only six....well, almost seven months, but she's already walking and reading, and speaking with the greatest skill. Well, you know how that is. So, how have you been living here?"

"I got adopted a couple of years ago by Mike's aunt. It was hard, not killing them, but I did it. I've never met any full vampires after Carlisle those many many years ago, and I never thought that I would, especially not any like you. How is Carlisle?"

"He's great. Happily married with us as his children." I smiled as I mentioned Carlisle. He was my second father from the start and I loved him, as well as Esme and the rest of my lovely vampire family.

"You love him, Edward, I mean?" David said.

"Yeah. I do."

"How'd you meet?"

"School. Almost three years ago, I moved to Forks and Edward saved me from being crushed by a van when it swerved and came towards me. Then he stopped me from being attacked in an alley in Port Angeles."

"It seems like you have a knack for getting into trouble." David laughed.

"Yeah. I do." I laughed too.

"Did you two meet as vampires....or what? Well..you couldn't have since you said you have a daughter. So what happened between you?"

"Well, I figured out he was a vampire after my best friend, who happens to be a werewolf, told me some Ouilette legends and they led me to some research. I ended up sonfronting Edward about it, and he told me his story and the overview of the rest of his family, they told me their stories in depth when they saw it was time to. I was attacked by this tracker named James, and he bit me." I held out my hand for David to see the bite wound. He ran his finger over it and I shivered slightly at his warm touch. "After that, I wanted to be turned into a vampire. I went to Carlisle and he agreed that we would do it after my high school graduation, btut I wanted Edward to change me. He said that he would after we were married, and I agreed. On our honeymoon, I got pregnant. Edward didn't want me to have the baby because he said that I wasn't strong enough, and that I would end up dying. My best friend tried to talk me out of it, but I vowed to keep my heart beating so that I could be changed. I gave birth shortly afterwards, and I woke up changed. Everything was different, even making love to Edward." David blushed when I said that. "Sorry," I giggled, "didn't mean ot make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's quite alright. You are married and I understand that." David said, his face still tinted with the blood from his blush.

We stayed outside for what seemed like hours, talking about everything from his life to mine and anything in between. But the clouds opened up, and it seemed like the clouds let go of everything they had. It started storming and the winds were howling angrily, lightning flashed, and thunder sounded. We ran back inside to find everyone standing up, about to head out of the door. "Hey everyone."

"You two were sure gone a long time." Mike sneered. _If they did it, I'm going to kill that goody two shoes cousin of mine._

"We were...talking." I said. _Edward, I'm sure you already know what went on because David has replayed it in his mind for you._

_Yeah. So the kid's a half vampire. Big deal._ Edward thought.

_He's hardly a _kid_ Edward. He's some three hundred years older than you._ I replied.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling my soaked body against his dry one.

"I'll go get us some towels." David disappeard upstairs and came back down in five seconds flat.

"Why'd you even bother to come back? I though you liked the rain David. Isn't doing it in the rain with Bella perfect?" Mike said bitterly.

"Look you fuck, David and I didn't do anything but talk outside. Get it, got it, good?" I jumped at Mike, causing him to step back and fall on his butt.

_I love it when you talk dirty to me Bella._ Mike thought, on his ass.

When we heard the lightening hit a tree, then a loud crash and a car alarm going off. "Please don't tell me that was our car."

"I could, but then I would be lying, love." Edward rubbed my shoulder.

"Well, you could always spend the night here. You don't mind, do you David?" Mike voluenteered.

"Of course not." _Do you guys even sleep? _David thought to me.

I looked to the right, then to the left, pretending I was surveying the sky. Only Edward and David knew I was shaking my head.

_Didn't think so. But where does Mike get off voluenteering my house. Not that I don't want you guys to stay..which I totally do...t's just that..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound mean._

I put my hand on David's shoulder and rubbed up and down his arm, soothing him.

"I wanna stay." Emmett said. _I love drama! It's so.....dramatic! And there's sure to be more drama with Mike and Bella and Edward in the same room._

"Me too." Rose smiled. _I'd love to torture Mike tonight._

"I agree." Alice chirped. _Please Bella and Edward?! We really want to stay!!_ Alice nudged Jasper and a wave of peace and serenity washed over Edward and I. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Edward.

"I'm fine with it as long as you are...of course." Edward said.

"Fine. We can stay, but only if it's okay with David." I sighed as my family, save Edward, clapped. Of course it wsa okay with David. Why wouldn't it be?

"That's cool. Of course you can stay here for the night. My mom is out of town for a couple of days." David said. "Where do you all want to sleep? There's my room, the living room, and the guest room. And then there's the basement, of course." Daivd eyed Mike boldly.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? I ain't sleeping in no damn basement." Mike said harshly.

"Look Mike, I've had it with your attitude and the way you treat me. And it's going to stop, now. Either you're going to respect me, or you're going to get out of my house." Daivd finally grew some balls. I'm proud of him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not in this weather."

"I guess you choose to treat me with respect. That goes for everyone else as well. You eill not disrespect another person in this house or you're going to be gone. Got it?"

"Yeah David. I-I'm sorry." Mike shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the floor. He hated being shown up, especially in front of me, or anyone else.

"Good." _That should last until the morning. Hopefully that long._ David sighed. "So, where do you guys want to..um..sleep?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll sleep where ever you want us to." I said with a small smile.

_Tell her to sleep with me. I'd love to sleep with Bella every night._ Mike licked his lips at his thought.

I felt Edward tense behind me and I turned and buried my face in his chest. I looked up and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He returned the kiss with just as much passion and I felt his harden on my stomach. I laughed a bit and turned back around, still hiding his erection. He pressed it hard into my back and I groaned, my head falling backwards into his chest. He craned his neck to nibble below my ear and I tried not to moan, thankfully succeding.

I heard Emmett clear his throat. I snapped out of my sex induced state, and glared at Emmett. "We'll be right back. We need to....see if we can get our stuff out of the car." I thought of the lie quickly and grabbed Edward's hand. We left the house quickly and returned an hour later, our hands empty.

"Where's our stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Couldn't get it out of the car. Oh well." Edward said slyly and shrugged.

"Well, that's okay. If the storm has let up by tomorrow, we can go to the mall and pick up some clothes there." David said, not picking up on the lie.

"Alice, is the MoW okay?" I asked Alice quietly. Her eyes glazed over for a second and I saw the MoW still safely hidden behind the trees, and it wouldn't get hurt or stolen. I nodded and went over to David. "So, where do you want us?"

"I was thinking that we could all sleep either on the floor in here, or the floor in my room. It's up to you guys. My room isn't in the best shape right now, though." David smiled sheepishly.

"So we'll stay down here then." I said. "Who's up for some more fun?" I exclaimed.

"Me!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Good. The next game we're playing is a little game called Stipr Poker!! I used to play it with Jessica all the time." Miek said.

I rolled my eyes. All of the games he had in his mind all involved removing clothing. Great. "Fine." I shighed. There was no way this was going to turn out good.

* * *

End of chapter!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! I love my reviews and reviewers!! They make my day! And if I get enough reviews, I'll post another chapter before I go to Wisconsin Wednesday. But only if I get enough reviews!! Enough to me is ten or more.

And if you haven't read UpComing, I really need for you to read it because I need your help. PLEASE READ IT!!!

Wow!! 5,042 words! That's a record for me I think!

~KM705.M-san


	7. Chapter 7: SleepyTime Fun

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

I got the ten reviews that I wanted.....and....I just had to update before I left. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't! And I really _really_ need you guys to check out UpComing because your opinion is really imprtant! So please, I can't stress enough how important that is to me.

* * *

Chapter 7: SleepyTime Fun

**Bella POV**

I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. Daivd was pissed at Mike for breaking his mother's favorite vase while fighting with Edward, Edward wanted to kill Mike, Emmett was horny, Jasper was going crazy, Rose wanted revenge, Alice was blind, and I was going crazy.

It started when we began to play poker. Of course Edward knew how to keep the perfect poker face. Alice sat the game out because she couldn't see who was going to win, Jasper didn't play because Alice didn't, and Rose wasn't saying anything to Emmett.

We sat around the living room table on the floor, Edward and I with our backs against the couch. The game began. I was the first to fold because I really didn't understand poker, and I didn't want Mike or David to see me nude. It just wouldn't feel right. Edward kept his face as still and straight as stone, reading the minds of his opponents. Of course Emmett and Rose folded when they realized what he was doing. So the game really wasn't that fair, or fun in the beginning. But when I remembered that I could shield everyone's mind, I did so, and the game began again. It was slightly better after Edward explained the game to me. So we played, and I was only out of my shoes, socks, and shirt. Emmett was only in his boxers, Rose was in her underwear, David had lost his socks, Mike had only given up his socks, and Edward was the only person still fully clothed. No surprise there.

"I see you two articles, and raise you one." Mike said on confidently.

"Fine." Edward smiled. "Royal Flush." Edward held his hand out on the table.

"Damn it." I grumbled.....as did Rose, who now had to get completely nude and was out of the game. A rule at the beginning was that you had to sit without your clothes on for at least an hour.

But Rose wasn't ashamed of her body, she just didn't want to show it to Emmett while she was mad. Especially because he got hard at the sight of her.

"Next round." David declared, now in nothing. "I'm out. Anyone up for something to eat?"

"I want some chicken!" Mike yelled.

"Um....David, I've got to ask you a quick question." I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Do you live just off of human food?"

"No. I have a lot of blood stashed in various places in my room." David said. "And I'll share with you if you need it."

"Thanks! That's sweet." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Y-you're w-welcome. Just let me know when you need it."

"Okay." I went back into the living room with the others. I sat down beside Edward and leaned into him. I loved the way his skin felt. It was warm and smooth.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, sure." I said and rolled my eyes.

In the next hand, I lost everything I was wearing. Great.

"Fold." Edward said, looking at my completely naked body.

"I win! I beat you Cullen!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Edward waved his hand, trying to ignore Mike. We leaned back against the couch and Edward grabbed my face. He leaned down and kissed me. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me, my naked body pressing against him. Jasper and Alice were soon kissing, and Rose forgave Emmett and kissed him too.

_I wish it was me kissing Bella instead of Cullen._ I heard Mike think. I rolled my eyes under their closed lids and deepened the kiss. Edward's hand slid down my body and landed on my waist. He continued donw to my leg and grabbed it, hooking it over his own so that I was straddling his lap.

Edward licked from my collar bone to my jaw line, and the sensitive spot just beneath my ear. I moaned and shivered. _No..no...stop._ I struggled to keep my shield away from me. _Not here. Not in David's house...at least not while he's awake. Wait until he goes to sleep. Please._

Edward growled and agreed. "You guys, wait until David and Mike are asleep, then we can have our little fun." He told the rest of the family. It was almost too late for Emmett and Rose, who was close to her first orgasm. She too growled and stood up.

_Emmett and I are finishing this outside then._ She grabbed Emmett and they stormed out. I laughed at their eagerness and looked at Jasper, who was very uncomfortable withthe waves of lust I'm sure he was feeling.

"Sorry Jazz." I whispered.

"It's okay Bella. It's not your fault." Jasper said and sighed. _Damn! We were so close._

I laughed and shook my head. Poor Jasper. Whenever he felt someone else's emotions he ended up accidentally sending them out when they're one's he wants. It really sucks.

****

It was after two in the morning, and the human and part human weren't tired yet. Great. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were under a large blanket. Emmett and Rose were behind the couch, still doing...well...you know what they were doing.

I faked a yawn. Hoping that it would catch, as yawns tend to do. Edward saw what I was trying to do, and yawned too. I looked at Jasper and a wave of sleepiness went over to the boys. They both yawned and Edward started to hum my lullaby.

Mike's eyes were red and I could tell he would crack in a minute. David was going to stay up as long as Mike did, and that wasn't going to be too much longer according to Alice's vision. What could I do to get them to sleep faster?

_As long as Cullen is up, I'm up. I've got about three more hours in me._ Mike thought, followed by a yawn. He didn't have anywhere near three hours in him. More like three minutes. I wondered if I pretended to go to sleep would that help. I laid my head on Edward's bare chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I yawned a final time and closed my eyes. Alice followed my lead and 'went to sleep' on Jasper's shoulder. I heard Emmett 'snoring' behind the couch, and Rose's light breathing followed soon. Edward looked down at me and saw what I was trying to do. He and Jasper then looked at each other and smiled. Jasper sent another wave of fatigue to Mike and David. I smiled in my sleep and aighed, snuggling closer to Edward. He put his chin on my head and kissed my hair.

"Jazz, I'm turning in, you think you can handle...whatever?" Edward said 'sleepily'.

"Nope. I'm sleepy too."

"Oh well. I guess I'm gonna *fake yawn*....just stay up then *fake yawn*...until..." Edward's head slumped down on mine and his breathing became very even. Beside up, I heard Jasper lightly snoring too.

David stood up and went upstairs. _Now that Edward is pretending to be asleep, Mike won't do anything too stupid, so I can go to sleep._ I heard him running some water, then closing his bedroom door. His heavy breathing was easy to hear. And his dreams were of me. How cute.

_I wonder if I can move Edward and take his spot beside Bella._ Mike pondered inside his horrid little mind. I really hate that stupid boy! But the way Alice's vision turned out, I liked it, so I didn't make any move to stop Mike when I heard him stand up. He walked, stumbled really, where Edward and I were and grabbed Edward's arm that was wrapped around me. Of course it was loose, but it was still heavy. Edward let up some of his body weight and allowed Mike to lift his body to a half standing, half sitting position. But as soon as he took the first step, Edward made himself fall to the ground and Mike landed on top of him. This 'woke' all of us up and we looked at Mike and Edward.

"Mike, what the hell?! Get off him!" I yelled.

"Get off Newton!" Edward growled.

"Mike you fag! We thought you wanted Bella, not Edward!" Emmett laughed.

"What? I don't want Cullen! I do want Bella!" Mike said.

"Well what are you doing?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my still naked chest.

"I was.....he...."

"What. Were. You. Doing." I spat out.

"Were you trying to rape me? Ugh! Get off me!" Edward pushed Mike off of him and came back to my side, immediately letting my lean on his chest.

"No! I don't want to rape you!"

"I bet you wish I was willing don't you, you fag!" Edward accused. We all knew Mike wasn't gay, but we wanted to have little more fun before we messed with himin his sleep. Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Pretend I didn't even say that.

"No, no! I was trying to move you so that I could sit next to Bella." Mike finally admitted.

"You're more of a perv than I thought! I oughta kill you now! It'll save me the trouble later." I grumbled and almost launched myself at him, but the images that flashed in his mind haulted me. He _wanted_ me to jump on him. How oculd I have forgotten that I was still completely naked. That was the whole reason that I was under the blanket. "You know what, forget it. If you touch me or Edward again, I won't hesitate to kill you, or at least maim you. Damn pervert." I mumbled before settling into Edward again. All of my family drifted off into our faux sleep for a second time, and Edward and I knew that we weren't going to be bothered again. In about an hour, Mike would be in a deep sleep, so that's when we strike.

**An hour later**

Mike was snoring and it was time. I rushed upstairs to wake David up so he could get in on the action. At first he thought he was dreaming because I was still naked, and I was in his room. "Dave, wake up!" I hissed. "It's me, Bella."

"Bel-la?" David was confused.

"Yeah. Now c'mon. We're gonna mess with Mike in his sleep."

That woke him up. "Cool! I'll get the shaving cream, toothpaste, and some permanent markers." David jumped out of bed, forgetting that he went to sleep naked. As soon as he darted out of the room, I heard him yell, "Aw crap!" when he went into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to...."

"It's alright. You forgot. I'm fine. It's not like I haven't seen a naked guy before. Try living with Emmett. He parades around naked all the time." I laughed, thinking about the first time I saw Emmett naked. I was still human and it almost gave me a heartattack, but that's another story for another time.

"Okay." He came back in a pair of boxers, his arms loaded with a bunch of stuff.

"Well, before we mess with him in his sleep, how about we send out a few e-mails and post a couple of pictures on his MySpace. Do you know his password?"

"Of course. It's Bellaismine or IhateCullen. All of his passwords are either or. He's really simple minded if you ask me." David shrugged.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I shook my head. "Where's your computer?"

"Downstairs in the office. Follow me." David started downstairs, where my family was already discussing what we were going to do to Mike.

Edward wanted to maim him, Emmett wanted to embarrass him, Rose didn't care, as long as it was funny, Jasper wanted him dead, and Alice was up for whatever I wanted to do to him. David sat everything on the floor beside Edward and we went into the office. The computer was already on, and I'd remembered Mike's e-mail, unvoluntarily. I mean, it wasn't hard. bella_mike_ at . Yeah, hard to remember. (I'm thinking about making this a real e-mail address because I'm bored!!)

The first password I typed in was Bellaismine, and it was right. I sent out an e-mail to Jessica, calling her a whore, which she is because at the wedding, I was cathcing the vibe that se wanted Edward. I sent his father an e-mail saying that he had gotten Jessica pregnant, and his mother the same one. But before I signed out, an opened e-mail caught me eye. donotreply at . I clicked on it, and read the contents of the message after lifting my shield.

'Dear Michael Newton,

Congratulations recipient! Your admission to Dartmouth University has been considered and accepted. We would like to let you know that our classes begin on January 10. Please come and join our studies!

Dartmouth Staff'

_WHAT_!?!? Edward yelled in his thoughts_. This is horrible_!!

"David, did Mike know that I was going to Dartmouth?" I turned to Daivd after I'd signed out of the e-mail account.

"He said something to me about you going and I think that he said he wanted to go because you were. I was already planning on going, and got my acceptance letter a while ago, and when he got his e-mail, he was very excited. Here, watch the whole converstaion." David touched my arm and his and Mike's conversation about Dartmouth played in my mind. His power was just the same as Renesmee's. It made me wonder if Nahuel had the same power too.

I shook my head. "That little fuck is a stalker." I took a deep breath and let it go. "Well, that just means that we're going to get to mess with him even more during college. Hopefully he'll drop out before the first semester. And it'll be fun since you're gonna be there too." I smiled and David blushed. I can relate to what Edward was talking about when I blushed. It was very cute.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now let's post the pictures Edward took from Mike's sponge bath." I giggled after I said it. There were fifteen pictures, and all of them were perfect. Before I was finished, there were comments galore. 'Hey, what's wrong with Little Mikey?' Ben said. There were many many more like that, but I won't waste the time to tell them all.

"Ready?" David asked after I clicked off the internet.

"Yerp." I got up from the chair and made my way into the living room where Edward was staring at his balled fists.

_That bastard is gonna pay!_ Edward thought angrily.

"Calm down Edward. He'll get what's coming soon enough. First, we're gonna put his hands in warm water. That's a classic." I ran some water in two glass bowls and placed his hands in them. "Hand me the marker." I said to Edward. I wrote on Mike's face, 'I tried to rape Edward.' My handwriting had gotten a lot better and I smiled. Alice got out her glitter polish out and she and Rose painted Mike's fingernails pink, yellow, baby blue, and light purple after Mike had already peed on himself. When the polish was dry, they submerged his hands in the water again.

Emmett got the toothpaste and drew a French mustache on Mike's face. Edward took one of Mike's hands out of the water filled bowl and sprayed some shaving creame on it. Rose grabbed a feather duster and tickeled Mike's face. He swatted at his face and the creame splattered all over his face. We giggled. Mike snorted and sighed, but didn't wake. We continued to mess with him in his sleep until David got sleepy again.

Emmett and Rose were already back behind the couch going at it. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I got back under the extra large blanket and had ourselves some fun, as couples of course. The blanket was big enough for Edward and I to 'play', and Alice and Jasper to do the same.

****

The next morning, my family and I had gone hunting. I'd decided that we would go on our own instead of bothering David about getting some from him. We all heard Mike's girly scream, and rushed back at our full speed to David's house. Alice stayed behind with Jasper to finish hunting.

"Cullen, I know you did this!" Mike pointed to his marked face. The toothpaste had dried, and was now peeling. The marker writing was convered up by the dried shaving creame that was also peeling. I held back my giggles.

"What makes you think that I would want to even touch you Newton?" Edward said.

"I....I just know you did it! And you're gonna pay." Mike dashed upstairs and came back odwn thirty minutes later, his face red and raw. The writing was still there, and most of the toothpaste. I didn't think that Mike had noticed his nails yet. They were still the colors of the rainbow.

"Mike, how'd you know I was going to Dartmouth?" I asked him, the anger showing.

_Damnit! How'd she know that I knew?!?! What do I tell her? I know that she wouldn't have told Jessica...who's her closest friend?_ "Angela told me."

"No she didn't. I told her that I was going to Alaska, which I thought I was at the time. And I can call and ask her right now." I pulled out my phone and pretended to call Ang.

"I meant Ailce. Alice told me."

"Alice told you what?" Alice walked into the house, speaking in third person.

"You told me that Bella was going to Dathmouth. Remember?"

"Don't lie on my stupid boy! I'd never tell you where she was going. If anything, I'd tell you she was going somewhere I knew she wasn't." Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Boy you're just digging your hole deeper and deeper Mike." Emmett shook his head.

"Just tell the truth." I said and crossed my arms.

"David-"

"David didn't even know me before yesterday. How far are you going to go with your lies before you tell me the truth?"

"Fine. I was talking to Charlie and he told me." _Maybe she'll believe me about Charlie. I went over there to talk to him that day and I sa wthe paper on the kitchen table._

"Whatever. Let me know when you're ready to tell the truth." I turned around to walk outside. _I'm going to kill him._

_No, don't do it. But if you do, I'm going to help you!_ Edward smiled, following behind me.

"I'm ready to leave. We're leaving today, right?" I asked, then checked Alice's vision. "Yep today. And what a nice surprise, David's coming with us. Cool." I smiled and ran out to finish hunting with Edward close behind.

* * *

Hello all!! This is going to be the last chapter until Sunday or Monday, whenever I get back. I'm sorry! I hate being away from my stories! If I find a computer, I'm going to try to update though. I love you all.....

Oh, I'm going to a family reunion. My 'dad', if you want to call him that. But anyway, he might not be there, so I'm going with his sister! She doesn't like him. Isn't that awesome! Neither one of us like him! But anyway, I want you all to wish with all of your might that he won't be there so I don't have to see him( I haven't in like 7 or 8 years.)

Ta Ta People! Don't forget that I need you to review! AND CHECK OUT UPCOMING PLEASE!! It's important.

~KM705.M-san


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Lovin'

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

I'm back!!! Did ya miss me??! This is like the third chapter in a row when Mike got hurt! Wow! Am I overdoing it?

* * *

Chapter 8: Hospital Lovin'

**Bella POV**

I hate Mike with everything that I can possibly hate a person with!! How dare that bastard insinuate that Edward hits me?! Edward and I had gone hunting again, and we had a little bet going. Edward thought that I couldn't take down two mountain lions and a large bear. Of course I challenged that, and won. But when I went for the second lion, Edward....er...distracted me and we got pounced on. The lion was furious, but the lion didn't leave a scratch on us, just our clothes. So I fought the lion off and finished my hunting, earning a growl of disappointment from Edward. We went back to David's house with tattered clothing and Mike blew up. That's why we were in the hospital now. Mike has to get seven stitches and drink through a straw because of his stupidity.

"What the hell happened to you Bella?" Mike shouted as soon as we walked in the door. I wasn't speaking to Edward because he'd distracted me, so Mike thought that meant I was upset with him. _That bastard Cullen hit her!! They got into a big fight! How else would anyone explain their clothes? My poor Bella probably covered her cuts up with make-up. He made her do it!_

"Huh? Mike, what are you talking about?" I was slightly confused.

"He hit you didn't he? Cullen you bastard, I'll kill you!!" Mike lunged at Edward and ended up hitting me. I made myself stagger backwards from his blow, which was surprisingly hard for Mike. I fell backwards into the glass table that was behind me. Edward was the first one at my side.

"Bella, are you okay?" _Can I please kill him? At least break his jaw._

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." _I don't care anymore. Just hurt him._ I kept up my hurt human facade and let Edward help me up. I grabbed my head and staggered a bit.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Mike began apologizing.

"Save it." Edward snapped.

"At least it was an accident when I hurt her. You do it on purpose Cullen!" Mike was yelling.

"Shutup Mike! You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped at Mike. He was making me angrier by the second.

"No Bella! You shutup! You are afraid of Cullen because he hits you! How else can you explain the rips in your clothes?!"

It was Emmett's turn to step up.

"Don't you say it Em." I warned him in vain.

He ignored me and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Get your filthy hand off me." Mike spat.

Emmett ignored him and grabbed his shoulder tighter. Mike winced and Emmett let up a bit. "You see Mike, Bella and Edward are a different couple."

"Yeah, different as in he abuses her."

"No. Different as in...their preferences."

"Emmett..." I growled.

"Bella and Edward like it rough.....which explains why they were in the forest, and the way their clothes look." Emmett laughed, then he was followed by Rose, Alice, and Jazz. I turned around and put my face in Edward's chest. _I'm going to hurt him when we get home._ I thought.

_I'll help you love._ Edward bit back a laugh and I glared at him. David caught our expressions and began laughing as well.

"Sure, of course you'd say that. You're his brother so you're going to defend him. Now get out of my way." Mike attempted to push Emmett out of the way, but what a foolish attempt it was because Emmett was three times Mike's size. But Emmett did step out of the way for Mike. Edward gently pushed me out of the way and stood perfectly at ease as Mike lunged at him again. Before anyone could blink, Edward had punched Mike in the jaw and had him pinned on the ground with one hand behind his back.

Mike fell unconsious and his blood was oozing from his forehead as a piece of glass cut him in the head. His blood did nothing to my thirst, but I saw how David reacted. He was about to go attack Mike.

"No Dave." I whispered. He growled in response. I went to him and grabbed him by his arms. "No." I repeated firmly. He looked at me and his eyes seeped red. The thoughts running through his mind were all centered around drinking Mike's blood. "Don't do this David. Don't expose us."

"Thirsty." He grumbled and grabbed the tops of my arms, squeezing hard. I didn't know what else to do, so I forced my lips on his and closed my eyes tightly. Another vision greeted me with the contact. This time, I saw a young boy, wandering in a dark alley, his brilliant green eyes, hunger filled. A beautiful young woman crossed his path and was hunted down ruthlessly. "David." She whispered his name as he bit her. A lone tear fell from her eyes before they were lifeless. I snapped my eyes open. I stepped away from David and he opened his eyes. "Um...better?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed and looked down.

"Good. Where's the nearest hospital?" I asked, looking at Mike.

"It's about a mile and a half down the road. Come on."

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" I was kinda reluctant to let Mike and David ride in the car together. I wasn't looking foward to kissing David again. I would ask him later about the young woman.

"Yes..but what..what did you see?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know?"

"Nope. I can't see a thing. I told you I can't control it when.....I'm...um, er." David looked down and my eyes followed him. There was a large bulge in front of his pants told me what he was hinting at.

"Oooh. Whoa." Damn his dick was huge!! I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts running through my mind about David's dick. Argh! Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm married to....to...damnit what the hell is his name?? Edward!! Yes, that's it! I'm married to Edward. "Okay. Emmett, get Mike up and you all go to the hospital. Edward and I will go and change clothes then meet you there."

They all nodded and I sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Edward was behind me, rubbing my arms.

"N-nothing." I shook my head and looked down, again thankful for the protective shield that was around my mind. If Edward knew what I was thinking he would probably be upset. I mean, come on! I'd forgotten his name. He would be more than upset.

"What are you thinking about? Let me peek into your mind." Edward said slyly.

"Umm....o-okay." _I've been workin' on the railroad. All the live long day? I've been workin' on the railroad, just to pass the time away. Don't you hear the whistle blowin? Rise up so early in the morn._

"What are you hiding Bella?" Edward was concerned.

"Nothing Edward. Nothing. I promise. Let's go get our clothes." I took a step away from Edward but he grabbed me in his arms.

"Bella, what is the problem?"

I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. Of course I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong, but what was I going to say? I'd found that I can lie easier and he actually believes me sometimes. When I heard Edward groan, I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"You. When you bite your lip...it..it does something to me."

I smiled and went to kiss him.

_Ugh. You taste like David. I have never wanted to taste a male in my life._ Edward thought during our kiss.

_I'm sorry. But it was the only way I could distract him._ I really wanted to get off the subject of David. Before my shield could protect my mind, Edward saw the last thing of David that I did. He broke our kiss and looked at me.

"That's what had you distracted?!" He was upset.

"Yeah." I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Let's go. We need to change clothes." Edward walked out the front door.

"Edward, wait!" I called after him, going in the sane direction.

"Why? So you can fantasize about your little half vampire boyfriend?"

"He isn't my boyfriend and you should know that better than anyone! I'm your wife Edward! Listen to me!" I was getting angry.

"Are you? Because I swear you didn't seem like my wife when you were looking at David's dick!"

I cringed at the tone of Ewdard's voice, but didn't respond. We rode to the hospital in silence.

****

"So Mike's okay. A few stitches and a broken jaw. He'll have to eat through a straw for the next month." David explained to us. I was sitting beside Emmett at one end of the row, while Edward was sitting by Jasper on the other end.

"He's lucky he isn't dead." I mumbled.

"At least he isn't a married man who thinks about a woman's pussy!" Edward muttered under his breath.

I glared at him and stood up. "Fuck you Edward." I walked away. I vaguely heard someone follow me, but I didn't think to turn around.

"Bella, wait up." David grabbed my arm. "We need to talk. Come on." His tone was urgent and his voice, a little raspy.

"Okay, sure." I said. David ushered me into an empty room. "David, is something wrong?"

"Dear God, yes something is wrong." His arms engulfed me into a fierce hug that took my breath away. The passionately violent hug brought me up against David's bold arousal.

"Oh dear." I gasped.

"'Oh dear' is right. I can't keep feeling like this Bella." David didn't let go of me. "I _want_ you, but you're married, you're Edward's, and I can't have you like I so badly want. It's driving me insane. For Christ's sake, I'm _hurting_ Bella. I've taken a cold shower every night since I've seen you. And I can't go to sleep with thoughts of you running through my head."

"David...I...we can't." I didn't know what to say.

"I know." He sighed. "I know." David looked down at me ad smiled. "I just wanted you to know."

Oh great, more 'options'. "Why David? ou know I can't be with you, and we can't do anything."

"I...When we were in the car, Alice was giving us a play by play of yours and Edward's argument. I thought I had a chance that you felt the same way about me that I do for you."

"No David. You...I'm going to tell you the truth. You look like what I imagined Edward did when he was human. That's why I'm slightly attracted to you, but I can never be more than a friend to you. Don't you understand that?"

There were a lot of answers running through his mind, but he decided on the one that was best for both of us. David sighed again and then said, "Yes Bella, I understand. I don't know what came over me....I can't explain it."

"Wait, what are you talking about 'came over you'?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, at first I was fine, then almost immediately after I walked out of Mike's room, I wanted you."

"Un huh. Interesting." I nodded my head. Jasper would pay.

David pulled me into an unexpectant hug and again took the air out of me.

"Let her go." I heard Edward's voice come from the door behind me.

David's hands immediately let go of me, and I must admit that I missed them. David had gotten me....aroused. And I knew that I couldn't do anything with him, but there was Edward. He was mad at me, but that will change soon enough. "Thanks for talking to me Bella." David said to me.

"No problem." I gave him a weak smile and grabbed onto the medical examanation table at my side after he's left. A chunk of it came off in my hand from the pressure.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward came up behind me.

"Hell no I'm not okay." I turned around and kissed him roughly, pleased when he kissed back.

"What's all this?" Edward asked after I'd broked the kiss.

"I dunno. But I want it. Bad." I ripped my shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere.

"I want it too then, love." Edward smiled and slowly reached to slide the first strap off my shoulder, then the other. My bra fell to the floor when I unhooked it and Edward marveled at my breasts. His hand closed over one of them and a shudder ran through my body. Edward sat on the hard table, then pulled me to straddle his lap. He lowered his head slowly and I felt the softness of his lips, then his warm breath. I gave a low moan, my fingers tangling in hs hair, bringing him to me. His tongue darted out and licked my hardened nipple, then switching to my other breast to suckle like he'd done the first one.

Edward's hands were at the hem of my skirt, lifting it up while he pushed me down on the table. His nails raked lightly over the skin on my butt before moving around to caress my stomach.

"God, you're so soft." Edward mumbled.

His hands moved to the apex of my thighs with a strange gentleness. His fingers found the place they were seeking. I gave a low cry as he pressed and then began to rotate the spot slowly. I grabbed his shoulders as he moved over on top of me, never losing contact. He pressed again and I jerked foward, arching helplessly towards him. Edward pulled his shirt off and threw it to the flor, where it joined my shirt and bra. His smooth chest brushed against me, and sent another ripple of shivers down my body. My head fell back as he rubbed his chest against mine. "Edward..." I murmered his name and he smiled.

His lips clamped over mine in a hungry, yet passionate manner. OUr tongues engaged in a fiery battle of possesion, neither one of us victorious.

Edward moved over me, ripping my panties off, as well as his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at my entrance and plunged in fiercely. I arched my back to him and clawed at his back. "I love that you're so tight, my perfect little angel." Edward's voice was rough as he pulled out of me almost all the way, then bured himself in me again.

I hissed and then moaned in pleasure. Edward was perfect. The pefect size, the perfect everything. "Edward.." I moaned and closed my eyes shit tightly. The tingling traveled from my toes, all the way up to my head, spreading all over my body. We moaned as we came together.

"Now your precious _David_ can't make you do that, can he?" Edward licked behind my ear.

"N-no-no." I glared at Edward. "Nothing was going to happen between me and David....ever. You know that. I'm sure you saw Alice's vision, and you could hear us all the way down the hallway."

"Yeah, I could. But it made me feel better being here with you."

"Aw, was my poor hubby jeawous?" I teased.

"Damn right I was."

"Well we're going to have to change that then, aren't we?" I flipped Edward to the bottom and I was on the top. "Ready baby?"

"I'm always redy for you, love." Edwrd smiled, then closed his eyes and moaned when I moved.

We were in that room for two hours, with no inturruptions. "Bella, Edward, I know you guys are making up in there, but...." Alice began.

"Stop going at it and come on. We're ready to go." Emmett finished for her.

"We rode together. You guys rode with David. Now go away." I called and Edward moved between my legs. I squeaked in pleasure.

"Mmmm!! Mmmmeeemmeehhh!!" Daivd's muffled grunts were heard on the other side of the door. _He's probably raping her in there! I've got to save her!_ Mike burst through the room and saw Edward on top of me, with no clothes on, and me on the bottom with just my skirt on. Edward ignored Mike like he wasn't even there, and kept looking at me, while he was pumping furiously. As I felt my next orgasm approaching, I smelled Mike's arousal.

"Edward!" I almost screamed as yet another wave of shivers ran through my enitre body. Edward laughed and came as well.

_He isn't even using a condom! He could get her pregnant! I know Bella isn't on the pill because the pharmacy didn't have anything on her. Damn, I'm hard. I really wish I could take Cullen's place right now._ Mike's thoughts were loud and perverted.

Edward buried his face in my neck. I smiled and stroked from his hair down his back. "My Edward." I murmered

"My Bella." His voice was muffled by the sound of my skin, but I heard him loud and clear.

David and the others entered the room behind Mike, and stood frozen.

"Damn Eddie, I didn't know you had it in ya." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." Edward responded. He got off of me and stood in his nudity, then stretched. He wasn't ashamed of anything, and it was also like staking his claim to both Mike and David. Edward was saying that he was mine, but most of all, that I was his. "Get dressed love, it seems that they've ruined the mood."

I pouted. "But we were going for a record. That was nine in a row."

"Don't pout love, or we may never leave this room," Edward murmered in my ear, but everyone in the room could hear him. "And we will make the record soon enough. Perhaps when we return to our own little home?" Edward had his pants on, and was handing me my bra off the ground.

"Fine." I sighed and put my bra on and found my shirt. None of the buttons were in tact, so the shirt flopped open. I looked down and shrugged. Nothing could bother me at this moment. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yerp." Emmett said. "We were waiting on you."

"Sure sure. Let's go." I walked out of the room, with my head held high, Edward right behind me, and the rest of my family and friend, then Mike following after.

_I want to ride with Bella and Edward. But no one can understand me, so I'll just follow them out to their car._ Mike was really annoying me, but I decided to let him ride with us. Alice saw the vision in her head and Edward read it. He smiled and placed his hands on Bella's waist, gently pushing her to walk faster.

They got to the car and David said, "Mike you rode with us."

"He can ride with Edward and I if he wants to." I said polietly. I opened the back door for Mike and slid into the seat. Edward opened his door and got in, then I sat on his lap facing him.

_Are you sure you want to scare the poor boy? _He asked me.

"Yes." I answered aloud.

_What are they talking about up there? Cullen is probably telling her not to say anything._ Mike shook his head in misplaced pity.

"Ready back there?" I asked.

"Umm hmm." Mike answered. There were advantages to his jaw being wired shut. He couldn't talk...that's great!

"Good." Edward pressed his foot on the gas hard and we zoomed out of the parking lot at 110 mph.

"Edward, baby, I wasn't finished in the room." I pouted and whined.

"Well then, why don't we finish it in here? You're a very good rider." Edward smiled. I reached down and unzipped his pants, then took out his hardening member.

"Oh really?" I took off my panties, and positioned myself on top of Edward. "Ready?"

"I told you that I'm always ready for you." He smiled again, then groaned when I slid down the length of his dick. I threw my head back and bounced on top of Edward, throughly pleasured.

By the time we'd made it back to Mike's house, Edward and I had had four orgasms, and Mike was completely disgusted, yet, at the same time, aroused with his wanting for me. He wanted it to be him that I was riding, and too bad for him that I never would.

* * *

Please review!! I'll try to get another chapter up!! Love you all!!

~KM705.M-san


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Chapter 9: Leaving

**Bella POV**

Having Mike not able to speak was beyond a dream!! We don't have to hear his loes about Edward abusing me, and we don't even have to hear him snore anymore!! But I do feel kinda bad because none of us were paying attention to him when he was coming down the stairs the next day and he fell. That equaled another trip to the hospital. The room Edward and I had used the previous day was occupied.

_Why does it smell like peaches and cinnamon in here?_ I heard a nurse say.

Do I smell like peaches? I had to ask Edward. "Edward, honey?" I asked him on the way back to David's house.

"Yes love?"

"What do I smell like?"

"It's hard to put such a delectable scent into words....but if I were human...I guess I would have to say that you smell like fruit."

"Would you say I smell like peaches?" I cocked my head to the side and leaned over the middle consol that was seperating us in the car.

"Ah, yes. Peaches. That's perfect. Why do you ask?"

"Because someone said that the room we were in smelled like cinnamon and peaches."

"Oh. Well, they were right." Edward looked at me. "What did I smell like to you when you were human?"

"I can't really describe it...I guess I would say...mint? Or something like that. It was sweet and soothing."

"Was?" Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant."

"Mmmmm!! Mmmm!" Mike protested in the back seat as Edward took his eyes off the road and kissed me.

"Mike, if you have such a problem with me and Edward, why did you ride with us in the first place?" I said, looking at him in the back seat. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

_I'm here so he doesn't try to kill you. When will you see that I'm perfect for you Bella?_

I almost said 'Never you pigheaded perv!' But Edward captured my lips in another kiss.

When we arrived at the house, Edward helped Mike out of the car. Well, it really can't be called 'help' because Edward practically threw him out on his bum leg. Did I forget to mention that Mike had broken his leg when he fell down the stairs? I did? Well now you know. It took a little bit of persuasion to get Mike out of the hospital today, but Mike's doctor was a man and he listened to me, for some reason. Edward told me everything to say to the doctor so that we could get out of there in under five hours.

"Mike, it's two o' clock in the morning, what do you want to do?" Emmett asked when we were in the house in a mocking manner.

"Mmmm." Mike rolled his eyes. No one really cared what Mike wanted, and we all knew that.

"How about you take a little nap on the couch?" Emmett dropped Mikeon the couch with a thud. Mike groaned in pain.

~*~

"Well, I think it's about time for us to leave." Edward announced an hour later, looking at his watch. We'd done nothing but poke Mike in his sleep, and it was getting boring. "If we want to make it home in a week, it's time to go. Plus, the vision Alice had is going to throw us off schedule for about two days, so why make it any longer."

I cringed as I remembered the vision that Edwad and I had witnessed earlier. I didn't want it to happen, but I wasn't going to change it either.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked.

"It's more like where are we going. And we're going to Denali to visit Tanya. Alice's vision showed that they need consoling because they're still not over the loss of their sister and we're going to provide them with just that." Edward said confidently.

"Sure sure." I grumbled and folded my arms.

"Bella, am I sensing a hint of jealousy?" Rose teased.

"No. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you know that Tanya's been in love with Edward since before you were even born." Emmett snickered.

"I am not jealous! I don't care about what she feels for him! It doesn't matter to me because I'm the onewho got him in the long run, so nah!" I stuck my tongue out at him and his mate.

They laughed.

"Whatever gets you through the night Bella." Emmett muttered.

"Okay, back to the here and now. We can't leave Mike here by himself, no matter how much we hate the creep, and David wants to go with us...so what do you propose we do?" Edward asked the rest of the family, eyeing me.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?! Don't tell me you think I'm jealous too?! Argh! Damn you!" I stormed out of the house.

"Definately jealous." I could hear Emmett and picture him nodding.

"Yep." Jasper agreed with him.

"AM NOT!!! AAAGGGGHHH!!" I knocked down three trees that were in my path relentlessly.

"Edward, I think you'd better go stop your wife before she kills all of the trees in the surrounding area." Emmett was trying to hld back his laughter. Damn it all I wanted to rip his throat out!!

Edward came outside and easily found me curled up in a ball.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I dunno. You tell me." I said bitterly and turned my back to him.

"You can't seriously be jealous, can you? Oh my silly Bella. You have nothing to be jealous of." Edward pulled me into his arms. "I told you that Tanya did nothing for me. Don't you remember that? Don't you know that you are the only one I could possibly love? No matter what happens?"

I nodded silently.

"My Bella." Edward mumbled into my hair. He pulled his knees up to his chest and placed me in between them, my back to his chest. I leaned back, comfortable with the position. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"I don't think you do, so I will reiterate the subject. Bella, for almost a century, I was alone. Of course I had Carlisle, but that wasn't what I wanted. No, I wasn't looking for anyone to love, but it would've been nice to have someone. I never told you this, but one night, I wandered out alone, seeing if I could find the girl that was right for me." I gasped and Edward chuckled. "I found a lot of beautiful faces, but none of them were for me. And I look back on that night now and think that if I had chosen any one of the girls I'd seen, I probably never would have met you. And you are something I cannot live without. Do you understand that?"

I would've been close to tears if I could produce any. I got on my knees and faced Edward. "It's just that Tanya is so beautiful and I'm plain looking! Sure I'm a vampire now and I'm a little pretty, but I'm still nothing compared to Tanya. I-" My ranting was cut off by a kiss from Edward.

"I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that you're nothing complared to anybody! Do you understand that?!"

I gulped and nodded. "But I-" Another kiss.

"You are mine, Isabella Marie Cullen. And you are more beautiful than anyone I know or anyone I'll ever know. You are precious inside and out, so I don't want you to doubt yourself. I don't care tha Tanya was interested in me. The fact that remains is that I wasn't interesting in her, and I am now happily married with a beautiful daughter."

"Whom we haven't called one day since we've been gone." I reminded him.

"It's only been four days."

"We'll call her once we get back on the road, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and threw my arms around Edward's neck.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward's hands traveled up and down my spine.

"I love you too Edward." I kissed the side of his neck. "Are we leaving in a bit?"

"Yes. But we still don't know what to do with Mike." Edward sighed.

"I have an idea. C'mon." I stood and up and grabbed Edward's hand. We took off towards the house. "David, when are your parents coming home?"

"Um...today! Oh shit! I've gotta get this place cleaned up!" He said, scurrying frantically around the house.

"Don't worry about it. We've got another four hours before your parents walk through the door and everything will be replaced by then. Alice, will you get the stuff out of the MoW please?"

"Huh?" David looked at the door as Alice and Jasper left.

"We already ordered all of your stuff and put it in a safe hiding spot, along with our Mansion on Wheels. It's hiding as well. You will see it soon enough though. Now, write your parents a note saying that you have left and may or may not return. Say it had something to do with your real parents."

"But won't that hurt them?"

"It will hurt them that you have left, but make them happy if they suspect that you are happy." I smiled. "If you want, we could find Gabriel for you."

"Oh could you?! That would be great!" David said while he was writing the note to his parents. "I've missed him so much!"

"I know you have. Now hurry up. Alice and Jasper are back." As if on cue, the couple stepped through the door carrying everything in the house that had been broken. In five minutes, we'd gotten everything perfect and were about to leave.

"Wait. What are we going to do about him?" David pointed to Mike, whowas still on the couch sleeping.

"When he wakes up and sees no one is here, he'll panic and think that Edward killed everyone and fled the scene. He'll call the cops, but no one will believe his story. He's gonna spend about a week or two in jail until his parents call you, wondering where he is. Then, you'll tell them that he got into some trouble with the law and they will come get him out. They don't believe that Edward would hurt me or anyone else for that matter, and they take him home. Quite funny really." I chuckled a bit.

"Oookaaayyy?" David said in a quesitioning voice. "Let's hit the road."

"Oh, for the record, you're sleeping in one of the chairs seats." Edward said.

"Why? At the time of whoever is driving, they will not be in theire room, neither will their spouse and mate. He can sleep in that room until they get back, then he has to move." I defended.

"Thank you Bella." David smiled.

"No problem. Now let's go." We filed out of the house and piled in the car.

Edward drove to where we'd hidden the MoW and David marveled at how pretty it was. "And these things are avalible to everyone?" He asked.

"Of course not silly. This is the work of Alice Cullen. Learn it." I smiled and we got in the MoW. "Since you're new here, you're driving. Here's the direction we're headed." I pointed to a GPS. "Follow that and we'll be in Alaska in two days."

"Bella..." Edward called from our room.

"Coming love. Gotta go." I said to Daivd and surried off to Edward, who was waiting naked on the bed. "Me likey!" I smiled and climbed on top of him.

* * *

I'm aware that it may or may not have been that long, so please bare with me. And the days don't really matter right now because the acutal trip part of the story will be over soon enough, but that doesn't mean the story will end. Even though it _is_ RoadTrip with the Cullens. I dunno.....we'll see what happens!! Don't forget to review!!

~KM705.M-san


	10. Chapter 10: Have You Ever?

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

I'm going to go two entire chapters without them having sex!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Have You Ever

**Bella POV**

We'd made it to Alaska in the time we figured and I grew more possessive by the minute. I damn near ripped Alice's hand off when she tried to punch Edward in the arm. "Mine." I growled.

"Calm down Bella. Geez." Alice shrugged.

"I'm sorry Alice." I sighed.

"I know Bella. But it's going to be okay." She reassured me and patted my arm.

_Bella, love, please calm down._ Edward's thoughts filled my head.

"I can't Edward. I've got a bad feeling about this." I nuzzled his chest.

"It will be fine, I promise." Edward rubbed my back.

"Dear God, fro Tanya's sake, you'd better hope so." I mumbled. "Because if she makes any move on you, I'm going to kill her."

"Now, love, calm down." Edward cooed. He kissed my ear and we got out of the MoW when it stopped.

"Edward!" Tanya called when she came out of the house and smiled. She began to run to him, but I stepped in front of Edward possessively. She immediately came to a hault. "Oh. Hello Bella."

I snorted unladylike, and crossed my arms. Kate and Garrett come out of the house next. "Oh Bella! Edward! Hey guys! Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Em too! And who is this?" She asked, referring to David.

"This is my friend David. He's like Renesmee and Nahuel." I explained.

"Well, don't we feel loved." Rose mumbled.

"Yeah. Edward and Bella are taking all of the spotlight." Emmett said and smiled. "But it's about time Edward had a girl. Hey Garrett, what's been going on?"

"It's been good, Em. It's been good. How about you?" Garrett smiled.

Everyone filed into the house and I remained in front of Edward the whole way. "Kate, where are Carmen and Eleazar?" Rose asked.

"On their 5th honeymoon." Kate said and laughed. "They've been going at it like animals, so we kicked them out."

"Sounds like these two over here." Emmett pointed to me and Edward. A smile crept onto my stoic face.

"Shutup Emmett." I swatted at him and saw Tanya glaring at the way Edward held onto my waist as we walked.

_He should be mine._ Her thoughts were easily heard, and they upset me. Edward heard the same thing, and tightened his grip when he felt me tense.

_Bella..._ I looked back at him and smiled. I was under control. I wasn't going to attack the female...yet.

"How about we play a little game?" Emmett said when we were in their living room.

"Em...." I warned.

"Oh hush Bellsie poo. Play the game. We're not going to play truth or dare, we're going to try 'Have you Ever?'. Revealing your innermost secrets. Now, everyone, sit in a circle." Emmett ushered us into a circle in the middle of the floor after he moved the table. "Okay, Tanya first. Have you ever had a fantsy about Edward? And if so....have you ever pleasured yourself to them?"

Tanya looked at her hands in her lap. "Yes....and....yes." She shyly looked up at Edward, one of her little fantasies running through her mind. _That could be us Edward, if you just drop her._

I lunged out, but Edward caught my hand. I looked back at him and settled down. I snuggled into his lap and he rested his chin on my head. I was under control....I was under control. I took a deep breath.

_See what I mean? She's crazy. She's still a newborn, remember?_ Tanya thought. I wantd to kill her. "Edward, have you ever thought about me in a sexual way?" She smiled flirtatiously and batted her lashes.

"No." Edward's answer was blunt and cold, as were his eyes when he looked at Tanya. She looked frightened for a moment, then thought that it was because of me he wsa showing her such hostility. She thought it was just an act he was putting on for me. "Emmett, since this was your idea, have you ever imagined yourself having sex with anyone besides Rose?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortablyon the floor. _Shit Edward! That's low._ "I...um....it...yes." He mumbled.

"What?!" Rose screeched. "Who was she?! Where did you see her?! What does she look like?!"

"No, Rose. You aren't going to kill her Rose." Emmett said and grabbed at her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She snatched away from him. "Where did you see her?!"

"I was at the mall with Jasper, and...and...she came up to me. She was hot, and you had ignored me that whole week cause Edward and Bella were about to get marrie-"

"Hold on there Em. Don't blame it on us." I inturrupted him with a smile.

"Shutup Bella." He grumbled.

"Continue." Rose ordered.

"Anyway...she came up to me and Jazz. She was talking to me and rubbing my chest. I couldn't help it. I was weak." Emmett looked at Rose. "I'm sorry Rosie baby. Forgive me?" He whined.

"No." Rose crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine. Bella, have you ever wanted anyone besides Edward?"

"Um....." I looked at Edward.

"Um?" Edward asked and craned his head to look at me.

"Well....there was this one guy..."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Bella, who else were you interested in? I can't believe that you were attracted to someone besides him! This is juuuicy!!" Emmett laughed.

_Just tell me Bella._

"David." I said and looked down.

Emmett's laughter boomed through the house.

_Edward, I'm so sorry._

Edward held my chin in his hand and brought my face up to his. "I knew that already Bella. It's no big secret."

I sighed. "Oh. Okay."

"Why are you attracted to him?" Emmett asked.

"Because I think he looks like Edward would have when he was human." I smiled and looked from David to Edward. "Yep, definetly."

"That's so sweet." Alice said.

"Sure sure." I waved my hand at Alice. "Rose, have you ever been a stripper?" The question had been bugging me for the longest. And when Emmett and I were in their room one day, I saw some questionable items.

Her answer was simple. "Yeah."

"Story."

"I was driving to the mall and I noticed this car following me. He followed me all the way to the mall and when I got out, I was gonna give him a piece of my mind. But he started complimenting me and saying that I should work for him. It seemed interesting, so I did. I worked there for about a month and got all of the business. All of the other girls got jealous and I heard them talking about jumping me one night. I was prepared and I kicked the shit out of all of them. The dude was turned on and he tried to rape me. I kicked him in the balls and left."

"Interesting." I nodded.

"David, have you ever had a fantasy about Bella?" Rose asked.

"Duh." He said without blushing. It was a pretty dumb question, so I didn't blame him.

"Then have you ever pleasured yurself to them?"

"Y-yeah." This time he blushed.

"When was your most recent one?"

"That's enough Rose. You're going to embarrass him to death." I scolded.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Jasper, have you ever made someone lust for you?" Bold move David. I like that.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. Alice looked at him and crossed her arms. "Jasper?"

"I was....momentarily weak. I'm sorry Ali, baby." He said with a smile. Alice smiled back and gave him a hug.

_I'm going to kill him_. Edward and I read in her thoughts.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Tanya, have you ever kissed Edward?"

_No._ "Yes." She smiled. _That oughta send her running._

Jasper smiled. "When."

_Never._ "A couple of years ago when Edward came here."

"Where?"

_In my dreams._ "On the lips in the back of his car."

"Interesting." I said again and nodded.

"Yep. Sorry little Bella."

Did that trick just call me little? I'm going to murder her as soon as I get the chance. "Edward?"

"She's lying. You should know that." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How would she know anything about me?" _That little bitch has done something to my Edward._

"No, this little bitch hasn't dont anything to _your_ Edward." I answered cockily.

"What? Y-you heard that?" Tanya was shocked.

"Yes. I can read minds just like Edward. I can use anyone's power at my free will. And I have chosen to use Edward's, therefore, I can hear the thoughts of everyone in this room."

_Shit._

"Shit is right. Alice, Rose, we're going hunting. David, wanna come?" I said ans stood up.

"Sure." David hopped up and followed behind me and my sisters.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked when we were further away.

"You should know." I smiled. "Let us hunt."

* * *

Ooer!! What's gunner happen?!?!?!? Please review!!

One chapter down without sex.....another chapter to go.

~KM705.M-san


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing Red

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Chapter 11: Seeing Red

**EdPOV**

Tanya is an annoying little insect that keeps buzzing in my ear. Kate, Garrett, and my brothers had gone on a tour of the house, leaving Tanya and I alone in the room. She seemed to think that we were spending the night here. I refused to do it.

_That little bitch was bluffing. There's no way she can hear my thoughts. Edward will be mine. I wonder if he will live here with me. I'm sure he wouldn't want to take me away my sisters. But he wouldn't want to leave his siblings either....we'll talk about it once he gets a divorce._ Tanya was pacing the floor.

"There are a few things wrong with that. Number one, my Bella is not a little bitch, and you will refrain from calling her so. Number two, Bella does not 'bluff' as you so ignorantly put it. Number three, I will _never_ be yours. And number four, Bella and I do not believe in divorce. That is why we got married in the first place, because we are meant for each other. She loves me as much, of not more, as I love her." I smiled when I thought about my Bella. She is my little piece of perfection...of Heaven. As close as I will probably get.

"You're just saying that Edward." She smiled and sashayed to me.

"Yes, I am saying that, and I damn well mean it." I growled at her.

"You know you were meant for me." Tanya placed her hand on my chest.

"Don't touch me!" I barked and jumped back four feet. "You will not touch me again."

"Oh but I will Edward. And you're going to touch me too. Isn't that right?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. There was something seriously wrong with her mind.

"Nothing baby. Why would you ask that?"

"I'm not your baby Tanya. Stop calling me that. Stay back!" I hissed as she began to cross the distance that had been placed between us.

"Tanya!" Kate yelled from upstairs. "Come here please." _Bella's going to kill her soon. I can feel it._

"I'll be back lover boy." Tanya said and dashed up the stairs.

_I think I might kill her._

**Bella POV**

"Bella, you're an evil little genius!!" Rose screamed. "I didn't think you had it in you."

I cocked my hip out to the side and placed my hand on it. "I have been plotting before you even knew me." I smiled. "David, you got the plan?"

"Yes." He smiled at me. _Beautiful and an evil genius. She's perfect._

"I don't know about that last part, but thank you anyway." I told him and he took off towards the house. I threw my shield after him to protect his mind from Edward.

"Bella, I can see that this plan is going to work perfectly!" Alice cheered.

"You know, I've never liked Tanya. Even when we first met them, and she was all over Edward. He gently refused her, but this...this is beyond an invasion of personal space. It's mutiny!" Rose joked. "But seriously, I don't like Tanya."

"Me either." Alice admitted. "And that time she tried to make a move on my Jazzy almost made me kill her."

"Well, I'm not going to kill her....but I am going to do some major damage." I smiled again.

"Okay, Bella, now you're starting to scare me." Alice stepped back a bit.

"Sorry Alice." I shook off my evil smirk and resumed a straight face.

**David POV**

"Hey guys." I said when I got back to the Derali house. At least, I think that's what Bella called it. Maybe it was Defali....Delali? Oh, it was Denali!! Yeah, that's it! I rush back to the _Denali_ house and see Tanya and Edward in the living room. She was coming at him like a cat in heat. It was quite sickening. If only Edward wasn't refusing her, my life would be so much easier. I waited until Tanya was called upstairs to her sister and I entered the house. "Hey Edward."

"Hello David." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation and frustration.

"What's up?"

"I really don't know."

Everyone came from upstairs and things started falling into place. Kate and Garrett left to go find Carmen and Elezear a present for their honeymoon, and Tanya decided to go with them after a deadly look from Kate. They offered to let us play some video games and we accepted.

"So, what were you and Tanya down here doing Eddiekins?" Emmett taunted.

"Fuck off Emmett." Edward growled.

"That's what you wanted to do to Tanya, isn't it?" Jasper smiled.

"Guys, leave Edward alone. He would never hurt Bella." I laughed on the inside when I said that. If Bella hadn't told me what to say, I'm sure I would have offended Edward like the others.

"Thank you David." He looked at me and scrunched his eyebrows together. I had to keep myself from laughing because I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't read my mind. I took a deep breath to keep myself from smiling. Tanya should be here in a little bit with her little surprise for our dear Edward.

**EdPOV**

There was something going on and I wanted to know what it was. I couldn't read David's mind, which meant Bella was hiding something that he knew. It frustrated me to no end how my Bella loved to keep certain secrets from me. I made a mental note to punish her for that later.

"David, you are keeping something from me, what is it?" I said lowly.

"Nothing that you won't find out soon enough." He replied and sat beside Emmett, picking up a controller, and began to play whatever mindless game they were playing. I have never had an intrest in video games, but my brothers seemed to love them. It was quite entertaining seeing them get so worked up over nothing but a silly game. I walked to the couch and sat on the back of it, studying that David character. Something about him wasn't right to me. Bella seemed to trust him, but that didn't prove anything. She wasn't that hard.

_So you're calling me easy Edward?_ Her voice filled my mind.

Damnit, how could I forget that she could hear my thoughts.

_I don't know how you could forget. I think you're slow somtimes. But I still love you._

Of course she loves me. Though I still say I don't deserve it. But I love my Bella as well.

_You do deserve my love, every ounce of it. And I love being _your_ Bella._

I smiled at that last comment. As I was about to reply, Bella's shield claimed her mind and her thoughts disappeared from my mind. I hate it when she does that, but it always keeps me guessing, and wanting more.

As I took my next breath, I visibly stiffened. Tanya was back.

**BPOV**

"It's time dear sisters!" I said and smiled evilly. We all crouched, and prepared to spring. Just a few more minutes.....

**AlPOV**

This is going to be so much fun!! Both of my sisters are crouched and ready for action. In about five minutes, our plan will commense. I'm so excited!!

**RoPOV**

Damn, Bella is good. I'm beyond ready for this. I can almost taste the sweet revenge.

**EdPOV**

Tanya wasn't supposed to come back for another two hours. And when she did, she was supposed to have Kate and Garrett with her. What's going on. I stood up and cautiously approached her, wanting to go find my Bella after reading the plan in Tanya's head.

"Hiya Tan!" Emmett greeted when he noticed her standing in the doorway.

She didn't even acknowledge that he'd said anything. "Edward!" She screamed and lunged at me.

**BPOV**

"NOW!" We all took off towards the house at full speed. In thirty seconds, we were at the house, and saw Tanya on top of Edward on the floor, kissing him. My beautiful husband didn't want to hurt the bitch, but he didn't want her touching him. He was struggling under her weight. I growled and Tanya jumped up quickly. I could feel something going on inside my body, and the next thing I was seeing was red. "Tanya." I growled lowly, venom in my word.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Ewdard has chosen to be with me. It's okay, you can have everything you want in the divorce." She said and put her hand on her hip. _Oh shit._

"Damn Tanya." Emmett said and shook his head. "You've really messed up now."

Edward got off of the floor and came to my side. "Bella, love, please calm down."

"." I spat out. She took off out of the house and I was right behind her.

_Ohshitohshitohshit._ She thought as she ran. Before she got too far, she tripped over something and fell, face first in the dirt. I grabbed her hair and punched her in the face, smiling when I heard her nose break. Her arms were flailing in the air, but her struggling only made me laugh bitterly. My foot connected with her abdomen, and sent her flying back into a couple of trees. Tanya cried out as her back collided with a large boulder, then slid down onto the ground.

I charged at her at full speed and crouched to the level of her face. "See, now you shouldn't mess with me. If you value your life, you wouldn't do anything stupid. Like try to cut me with that piece of rock you have hidden behind yur back." I jumped out of the way as she slashed at the air in an attepmt to wound me. When she'd swung all the way around, I grabbed her arm and ripped it out of its socket. I held it in one hand and tapped it against the other. "I told you not to mess with me, but you did it anyway. I didn't think you were that stupid."

Tanya's severed arm reached to grab my throat in a weak, mis-guided attempt to choke me. Before it made contact with me, I used it to slap Tayna. Her head jerked violently, and I knew that the blow would've killed a human. That pleased me. I laughed again and threw the useless limb to the ground, watching as it crawled back to its owner.

"It would do you well to leave Edward and I alone. But you may kiss him again if you wish to be destroyed. Oh how I wish Kate was here."

As if on cue, Kate and Garrett entered the clearing where we were.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Tanya kissed Edward and now Bella's pissed." Emmett explained.

"I told her to leave him alone. But does she listen? No. I hope Bella teaches her a lesson." Kate shook her head.

"Kate, do you mind if I borrow your power for a minute?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can place my shield on a person and use their power for any given amount of time. That's how I'm able to read minds like Edward. So, do you mind?"

"Of course not." Kate smiled.

I removed my shield from Edward's mind, and placed it on Kate's. I felt her power surge through me and I smiled, yet again. It felt like I could send it to Tanya, so I closed my eyes and let the power flow through me, and it left my fingertips. I heard Tanya scream in pain as a blue light engulfed her body outside of my closed lids.

"What the hell?! How did she do that?!" Emmett said from behind me.

"I can't even get my powers to work like that, yet she has managed them in a matter of seconds. This is impossible." Kate gasped.

"That's my Bella." From the sound of Edward's voice, I could tell he was smiling. When I opened my eyes again, the red had drained from them and everything was the normal color. Screaming in front of me was Tanya, with her hair ablaze tih a strange blue flame. It was hilarious, but I felt too weak to laugh.

Again, Ifelt power flow through my body and I let go and it did what it had to do. I touched Tanya's hair and the fire was put out. She curled up on the ground and her arm finally reattached itself. I let go of the shield I had on Kate's mind and grabbed my head. Damn, I was woozy. Can vampires pass out? Well, let's find out. I took a step on wobbly legs, then another, still holding my head. I saw the ground comingn closer and closer to me, then felt arms wrapped around my body. I felt the wind in my face and knew I was begin carried somewhere.

****

When I came to, I was surrounded by my family and friends.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Em." I said and sat up. I looked around and saw Tanya laying on the floor, half of her hair gone. I smirked knowing that I was the one who caused that.

"You did some major damage, love." Edward said and smiled.

"Good. She deserved it." Kate said. "She irritates me with all her babble about you, knowing you're totally in love with Bella." Kate shook her head again.

"Well, I'm glad I did it. Now, it's time to go. If we stay here any longer I might be tempted to fight her again." I said as my vision flickered from red to mormal, and back.

"I think that's a good idea." Edward agreed when he saw my eyes. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house. "It was nice seeing you again Kate, Garrett."

"What about me Edward?! Didn't you like seeing me too?" Tanya's voice came from the heap on the ground. She stood up and came to us.

I growled and jumped out of Edward's arms into a crouch. I lunged at her and she flew to the couch, knocking it back a few feet.

Kate sighed. "I fear she's never going to learn. Oh well. Bella, please feel free to hurt her, just don't kill her."

"Of course. If I killed her, then I wouldn't be able to beat her anymore." I smiled at Kate and we left.

"Well, that was.....entertaining." Emmett said when we were in the MoW.

"It sure was." Rose agreed. I placed my shield on Edward's mind so I could see what Rose was thinking. At first all of the voices were too loud and I winced, but I got over it. Appearently, while I was out, Rose and Alice exacted their revenge on Tanya as well.

I laughed. "Congrats you two. I didn't know you had it in you." I joked as all of the eyes turned to me. "What?"

"You didn't know _we_ had it in us?! Bella, you were amazing out there!" Rose said.

"Yeah Bellsie. I thought you were going to turn on us next!" Emmett laughed.

"I mean, I have never seen that amount of power from one vampire! It was awesome!" Alice said.

"I have to agree Bella. That was something worth seeing, and remembering." Jasper nodded.

"Bella, you were all like boom! Bam! And Tanya was like, No! Don't hurt me!" David used his arms for emphasis. He cleared his throat when everyone looked at him. "I mean....you were pretty amazing."

"I told you that you were special love." Edward kissed my head.

"Sure sure. Let's just go home." I sighed and leaned into Edward.

* * *

Bella had some hostility stored up!! *Sigh* I love a good brawl. Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	12. Chapter 12: Chocolate

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Chapter 12: Chocolate

**BPOV**

The rotation had started over and Jasper was driving again. We were four hours away from Forks and I was ready to get back home to my beautiful baby girl.

"Bella, why the hell are you so fidgity?" Emmett asked.

"I miss Renesmee. I'm ready to see her." I answered.

"Oh. Well why don't you call her?"

"I just got off the phone with her before you and Rose got back." I said. Emmett and Rose had gone into the forest and stayed there for the better part of two hours. We could hear their screams. It was quite sickening.

"Then quit movin' so much. It's irritating."

I sighed, but stopped moving. "Happy?" I said with a little acid.

"Very." Emmett smiled.

"Well I'm hungry." David said and pulled something out of his bag. The scent hit us all at once when he opened whatever was in his hand. I recognized it as a bar of chocolate. Nothing had ever smelled so good to me since I've been changed, save Edward and Renesmee of course.

"Oh no." Edward said.

"What?"

"The scent of chocolate is mouth-watering, but we don't eat. So it's like window shopping."

"Well have you ever tried to eat any?"

"No."

"Why not try now?" I reached for the chocolate in David's hand and snatched it from him. I ignored his peeved 'hey!' and broke a large piece off. I snapped it in half and handed the larger portion to Edward before returning the candy back to David.

"Bella, we don't know what could happen."

"You ate a bite of pizza in school and cake at our wedding. Chocolate won't kill you. Eat." I insisted, then took a bite of it myself. I watched Edward take a bite and smiled. "See? Nothi..."

Edward's pupils widened as a rush of energy flew through my system. I felt like jumping...moving....doing something! I launched myself onto Edward and kissed him furiously. I saw it as the best thing to do. I could barely hear Alice snickering evilly and grabbing the chocolate for herself. I felt the MoW pull over to the side of the road and stop.

I reluctantly pulled myself off of Edward to see what was going on. All of my family had taken a bite of chocolate and everyone was engaged in a steamy make out session at the moment. Edward grabbed my face and started back kissing me. I ripped his clothes off and he did the same to me. The sound of ripping clothes was the next thing I heard coming from behind me.

Everything was a blur after that. I know we all had sex...but none of us can really remember any of it.

We'd wasted two hours on chocolate induced sex, and Jasper started driving again.

"Well...that was um....interesting." I said.

"It's not over." Was Alice's answer. But she was thinking of the size of Jasper's penis, so Edward and I didn't want to look into her mind. She smiled and bobbed her head from side to side like a mental paitent.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as Jasper continued to drive. "Just tell me will I see Renesmee before whatever phase two of the chocolate spell is?"

"I can't tell you that."

"My stomach hurts." David said. "I think I'm gonna puke. I just had to watch all of you do that and it was torture."

"You'll get over it." I rolled my eyes. Exactaly four hours later, we wound up the driveway and I saw Jake and Nes-Renesmee eagerly awaiting our arrival. Before we'd made it to a complete stop, I was out of the MoW and running towards my daughter with Edward right behind me.

My legs slowed, coming to a hault, as did Edward's. "What's going on?"

"Your body's reaction to the chocolate." Alice was slowly walking to us. Her movements were very sluggish and it looked like she was struggling to make it towards us. "We're gonna be stick for the next fifteen seconds then you'll see what happens."

I counted to fifteen in my head and waited. That same energy from earlier came back, but it was ten fold. I looked at Edward and we took off to our cottage. "We love you Renesmee! See you in a few hours!" I called over my shoulder.

**Renesmee POV**

What's wrong with my Mommy and Daddy? I can only guess that they don't want me to follow them. Aunties Rose and Alice went off Uncles Emmett and Jasper. Who's this other guy? He looks confused. I decided to go talk to him. I walk to him with a smile on my face. "Hi. My name is Renesmee Cullen."

"H-hi. I-I'm David." He studders. He seems nervous, but there's something about him that's different.

"You're just like me aren't you?" I realize as I take another sniff. He smells kinda like that guy that Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper came back with a while ago.

"You're Bella and Edward's daughter?!" David asks, his voice octives higher than it should be.

"Yeah. Could you please tone down your voice?" I asked, resisting the urge to cover my ears.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He sniffed then crinkled up his nose. "Who's that?"

"My best friend Jacob." I said cocking my head to the side. "He smells bad to you too huh?"

"Yes. I've never smelled a human so bad!" He covered his nose.

Jacob came up behind me. "Well too bad I'm not human. But I'm not a filthy-" He cut his words off and looked down at me, his eyes apologetic. He'd been doing better with calling us 'filthy bloodsuckers' and things like that. I really hated it when he did that, but at least he was trying. I knew how hard this was for him. "I'm not a vampire."

"W-w-ell...I'm n-not either, t....technically. I'm half, like Renesmee." David explained, beginning to stufer again, no doubt at the way Jacob was looking at him. It was kind of hard not to be intimidated by a six foot seven guy like Jake.

I elbowed Jake in his ribs. "Don't be so hard on the guy, geesh!" I smiled back at David. "So, where did they meet you, and why did they keep you?" I cocked my head again. "Lemme guess, you like my mommy?"

"Um..yeah..I do actually." He said it like it was a good thing!

"Bella is absolutely off limits!" Jake growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I t-thou-thought that y-you a-and..." He trailed off.

"Me and Jake?! Ew! Gross! That's like dating my brother!" I said with a disgusted look on my face. I could tell I'd hurt Jake's feelings, but I'd explain to him later....again...that I really didn't see him like that. He shouldn't be so offended about something that we'd already discussed. I would probably like him...fall in love with him...over time. More than likely. Sigh. I don't want to fall in love, but I have no other choice, unless he imprints on someone else, which is highly unlikey seeing as Jacob never went anywhere to see anyone else.

"Oh."

"Well, come on. Let me show you around the house." I started walking into the house with Jake and David following me. "I think we've got at least five hours to spare." I said with a laugh.

"Nessie, I don't think the house is such a good idea." Jake said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you...oh." I heard the little noises that my aunts and uncles made and saw David roll his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I've been going through that for the past five days. Every since we left my house." He explained.

"Tell me everything that happened." We were walking away from the house now, towards the garage.

"You think your dad would be mad if I got his Volvo?" Jake asked.

"I _know_ he'd be mad." I said.

"Good." Jake rushed back in and grabbed the keys to my dad's Volvo.

"He's going to kill you."

"He knows you'd be mad at him."

"Maybe, but I'd get over it." I laughed. "Now back to you, tell me what happened."

"How old are you?" David asked.

"Seven months, one week, and four days." I said easily.

"Okay, then I'll filter it." He raised a hand to both mine and Jake's faces and played what had happened most recently in our heads. They were with Tanya and her family. I easily recognized the strawberry blonde that made googly eyes at my dad when they were here a while ago. My mom looked mad....and oh! She just beat her up. WoW. Go mom! I laughed when David took his hands away.

"Damn. I knew Bella had it in her....but....damn!" Jake said.

I glared at him. I hated it when he cursed around me sometimes. And I know he still kind of liked my mom, even though he imprinted with me. The old feelings are supposed to go away, but Jake's a different case. He puts on a brave face, but I know it's an act. I know my Jacob. It didn't bother me though. "My mom really kicked Tanya's butt!" I laughed again.

We got in my dad's Volvo and went to the beach. We spent hours talking. By the time we were ready to go back, it was dark. I knew I was going to catch hell for it when I got home. Shoot! I just cursed!! Jake's really starting to rub off on me.

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter is short!! It was spur of the moment and I didn't want to leave you without an update for too long! I just got back from St. Louis! I'm really doing some traveling this summer!

~KM705.M-san


	13. Chapter 13: Chasing Jakey

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Chapter 13: Chasing Jakey

**BPOV**

I felt horrible the next morning. My question I had a few days ago if vampires could puke was answered when all of us puked up venom for thirty minutes straight. It was horrid! Edward still managed to hold my hair back as he threw up as well. How he did that, I have yet to figure out.

"Renesmee!" I called. she came running in like a princess. My princess.

"Yes mommy?" She still didn't like to talk much, but she dies more of it now that she's a little bit older. A little bit isn't an understatement. U was proud that she was talking more. I heard her talking to David yesterday. He likes her. It's really weird how that boy's feelings flip flop. He thinks he's in love with me, but he likes my daughter. It's really kinda gross if you think about it. Which is something I'm trying not to do much of.

"Can you do me a favor please?" She nodded and I continued. "Will you go get that print out of mine and Edward's class schedules please? It's on Esme's table."

"Okay." In less that thirty seconds, Renesmee was back with the papers and Jake.

"Hey Jake!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Bells!" He picked me up off the bed in a hug. Had I been human, he would've crushed me. His hugs are always tight. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

When Jake put me down, I grabbed him into a breath taking hug, lifting his feet completely off the ground.

"Bella....can't....breathe." He gasped.

I laughed and put him down. "Now you know how I felt."

Jake rubbed his arm in pain, then I thought about something. I looked up at him and smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

"Remember how I forgave you when you kissed me?"

Jake cringed. "Yeah."

"Well, I never got back at you. I _tried_ to break your jaw, but I ended up breaking my knuckle."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"You kissed my mom?!" Renesmee screeched. "Gross!" She laughed. "Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice!" She called and ran out of the cottage.

"I think it's time I got back at you."

"But you don't hold grudges."

"I haven't been holding the grudge. This just occurred to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh Jacob, I'm going to break your jaw. It's only fair." I smiled evilly. "Ready?"

Jake nodded with a smile. _Like you can hurt me Bells._

"Oh but I can hurt you." My smile grew wider.

"You can hear inside my head too? Oh great! Both of you are going to be annoying!! Hey, where is he anyway?" Jake looked around the house.

"Here he comes." Edward walked through the door.

"Why is Renesmee looking for Alice?" He asked then kissed me on the lips and smiled. "You know, it's been a long time since we've had fun." He said around the kiss.

"It's been four hours Edward." I said, but his lips were still on mine.

"So?" He had yet to notice Jake's large human self standing on the other side of the bed.

"You two are gross! Get a room!" Jake gagged.

"You are in our room." Edward growled.

"Anyway. Jake, you ready?" I broke away from Edward and crawled on the bed.

"Ready for what?!" Edward asked, his thoughts immediately going to why I was on the bed.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Edward. I'm going to break Jake's jaw." I smiled again.

Edward exhaled a breath of relief. "Oh. Okay."

"Okay? That is not okay!" Jake said and tried to run but I easily caught up with him.

"I've got an idea. If you don't want your jaw...or any other bone in your body broken while you're just standing here, I suggest you run." I said.

"Run? When?"

"Now!"

Jake took off and I waited three minutes before chasing after him after calling to Edward, "You can join in too."

"You know, I think that would be fun." Edward said and smiled, following me out of the house. "We should get the whole family in on it."

"Good idea." We were already outside in front of the house. "Hey, we're gonna chase Jake. Wanna come?" I said, knowing that they could hear me.

Rose was the first one out. "Time to get my revenge."

Emmett followed after her. "This should be entertaining."

Renesmee came out, then Alice and Jasper. "Let's get him!" We all said together, then started on our chase.

Jake had phased into his wolf form and we could hear the soft thud of his padded paws on the forest floor. The sun was shining brightly and we were all throwing rainbows ahead of us.

"There he is!" I pointed when I saw Jake on top of a large boulder. He grinned his wolfy grin and took off running again, his fur blowing in the wind.

Renesmee jumped on my back and put her hand on my neck. She wanted me to jump on Jake. I giggled and leaped in the air, pouncing on Jake's back like Renesmee wanted me to.

Jake turned his head towards up and stopped quickly, almost throwing us off. But Ness, I'm giving in, held onto my shoulders and I gripped my hands in Jake's fur. We laughed again and Jake started back running.

He cut corner after corner, kicking his hind legs back, trying to throw us off. I read the intention in his mind before he went under a branch tall enough for him, but too low for us.

"We're about to jump Remesmee. Ready?" I smiled when she nodded and gripped onto my neck tighter. "Now!" I jumped over the branch and let me feet land on it, and jumped again to propel myself into the air so I could land on Jake's back again. Edward and the rest of my family were closing in on us and I thought it best for me to stop Jake any way I could. But how could I?

_Make him fall._Edward's thoughts were heard in my mind. It was a good idea. If I mafe Jake fall, then we could all get him, finally. We passed by tree after tree. I placed Renesmee on Jake's back. "Hold on tight." She nodded again.

I jumped from Jake's back into a tree ahead and kicked it down right in front of Jake. As I was hoping, one of his hind legs got caught on a branch and he stumbled and fell, rolling three times. I grabbed Renesmee before she hit the ground.

Rose was the first one that pounced on Jake, then it became a dog pile on the...well...dog. Everyone was laughing and playfully hitting each other. Renesmee was the one who noticed it first.

"Where's David?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen him today." I said.

"I think he said something about exploring Forks." Alice said. Her eyes glazed over for a second. "He'll be at the mall for the rest of the day. Mike is in town."

"Oh great." I sighed. "Gross Jake!" I laughed when he licked me. "Oh...uh...yeah..." I said.

"Unless you want to see Jacob nude, I suggest we leave." Edward said.

"Like I want to see him naked. I'm sure Emmett is bigger than him anyway." Rose scoffed.

"Jake I really didn't want to know that!" I said when he thought about how big he was. "I don't care about what the pack does. You aren't with them right now and your thoughts shouldn't be on that anyway." He was thinking about how the pack....measures themselves weekly. It's really disturbing if you ask me.

"Jacob!" Edward growled.

Jake barked his laughter, then thought, _Will you two please get out of my head?_

"We would but it's hard. Your thoughts are unnaturally loud." I said and stood up with Edward's help. I grabbed Renesmee's hand to help her up as well. "Don't you dare Jake. No one here wants to see that." _I think you and blondie do._ "No we do not!"

Alice's eyes went hazy again, then she grabbed Jasper and they took off. It was too late by the time I realized what she saw.

Jake phased back and stood there, naked in front of all of us. I shielded Renesmee's eyes, but when I touched her, I saw what she had seen. Which was everything. "Great. Thanks Jake. You've tainted my child."

"Oops. Sorry Nessie." Jake said with a small smile.

Rose was too busy studying his...erm...you know what, and comparing him to Emmett in her mind. "Whatever." She shrugged. "Emmett is still better."

"Like I would want to find that out." Jake shivered at the thought. "That's disgusting."

"You are hopeless." I sighed.

* * *

Hello everyone!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review! I was so happy when I finally broke 100 reviews!! I never thought this story would do that well! You all have inspired me to continue.

Also, I have another story idea. It's a Twilight House of Night cross-over. Bella and Zoey are cousins and Bella decides to visit her cousin. Set after Hunted and Breaking Dawn. There will be action if you all like, but it was going to mostly be a comedy story. Now that I think about it, there will be action. And lots of it. Please let me know if you want me to continue with the story!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

~KM705.M-san


	14. Chapter 14: Brawl at the Mall

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

**_I've decided to make the next few chapters or so into pranks chapters. If you leave in a review or a private message who you want pranked and the basis for the prank, I will gladly put it in the story along with your name. Angela and Ben will be in on everything, just a heads up. I like them. They are nice people. Let's make it into a contest. Send me the best ideas and you'll be promised a spot._**

* * *

Chapter 14: Brawl at the Mall

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you remember when I when I told you I was going to take you shopping?" Edward asked as we walked hand in hand to the garage.

"Yeah..." I said. I hated it when he spent money on me.

"I think it's time to do that." Edward smiled.

I sighed. It was pointless to argue with him because he loved to spend money on me, even though I hated it with the utmost passion. "Fine."

"Great. Glad you want to."

"I didn't say that, but I know that there is nothing I can say to make you change your mind...." I stopped walking, pulling Edward to a stop too and looked up at him. "...is there?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" I glanced up through my eyelashes and tiptoed my fingers up his chest. "There's nothing I can say?"

Edward visibly gulped and cleared his throat. "Not one thing." He clamped his hand over mine and held it again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

We continued to the garage and saw that Edward's car was in a slightly different spot than it was yesterday. "My car smells like dog!" Edward growled. He snatched his phone and furiously dialed Jake's number. "Dog, you are dead." Was all he said before he hung up.

"Don't fret Edward. We can take my car." I smiled. I didn't drive my car much, but when I did, it made Edward happy. We hopped in my car and rode to the mall.

"Edward, love, do we really have to shop for me? You know I don't like it." I whined.

"But I love you and I like to buy you nice things. Won't you let me buy you nice things my beauty?" He said.

I sighed again but stifled the eye roll. "Fine."

Edward got out of the car first, then made his way to open my door. He was a real gentleman. Edward held my hand and helped me out of the car.

****

We'd been in the mall for two hours and Edward had already spent over five hundred dollars on me. Of course it didn't matter to him. Whatever he saw me looking at, he grabbed in my size and bought it. Some of the things that he knew I would like he picked up as well. I turned around to walk out of the store when I saw Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys!" I called and waved.

"Bella? Oh my gosh Bella! It's you!" Angela ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Bella." Ben said and hugged me.

"How have you guys been?!" I asked. I had missed my two closest human friends.

"Well...." Angela smiled and held out her hand to me. "You and Edward inspired us to get married!"

"Oh my gosh are you serious?!" I was laughing ans smiling. I grabbed her hand and studied the beautiful ring on her left hand. "It's gorgeous!" I gushed.

"I saw it and I knew it was perfect." Ben stepped up and kissed Ang on her cheek.

"Aw. How sweet." I smiled again. Edward came up behind me.

"Hey Angela, Ben." He smiled his beautiful smile and nodded.

"They're getting married!" I gushed, even though I knew Edward heard us while he was at the counter.

"Really? Congrats!" He continued to smile. He would've shaken Ben's hand and hugged Ang, but his hands were full of bags of stuff that _he_ wanted me to have.

"Thanks!" Angela looked up at Ben, who'd grown a few inches taller than her. "So, how long are you guys in town?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to Alaska?" Angela looked confused.

"Oh, no. We changed our minds at the last minute. We're going to Dartmouth."

"Everyone's going there from FHS!" Angela exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I know Mike's going, but everyone?" I asked.

"Well, we're going, and I talked to Jessica and Lauren, and they said that they were going. I actually think it was Mike who told them that it would be a good school for us to go to."

_That kid's gonna die._I heard Edward think, and I had to agree with him. I wasn't upset about Ang and Ben. In fact, they were two people that I would love to see some more. But Mike, Jessica, and Lauren? Oh hell no.

"That's...uh...ineresting." I managed to say. "Anyway, where are you guys headed?"

"A little more shopping, then we're going to go eat. Wanna eat with us?" Angela asked.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to how delicious they both smelled. But I couldn't think of anything like that. They were my friends. I couldn't eat them. No matter how mouth-watering they smelled. "Sure. We'll meet you at the new little restaurant they put in here in two hours. 'Kay?"

Angela and Ben nodded then took off into the direction they had been headed in before I stopped them. "Sooo...what now?" I asked Edward. "You can't seriously want to shop anymore."

"Actually I do. I want you to go and pick out something in that store over there." Edward pointed across the walk way.

"Are you crazy?! That's Christian Louboutin!! Their shoes are like $100 for each one!" I cried.

"And that means...?" Edward moitioned with his hands.

"Argh!" I stormed off towards the store. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Alice. "Hello?"

"If you don't get the shoes in front of you right now I'm going to give you hell for it for the next hundred and seven years." She said in a serious voice.

"That's a strange number, one-oh-seven. Where'd that come from?"

"I'm not kidding Bella. Get at least four pair of shoes."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes. I'm a demented little pixie vampire. Noe get the damn shoes." Alice hung up and I sighed. She was crazy for real, but I was slightly scared not to get the shoes. Then I heard the giggles.

"What is _she_doing in there? I know she can't afford anything." Lauren. Her voice wasn't mistakable.

"I know! Unless we were right about her marrying Edward for money." Jessica was with her like the little minion she was. I wasn't supposed to hear them, but of course I could. _I'd be better off with Edward than that skank. The only time she's looked good was when Alice dressed her._

That skank bitch wants my man.

**EdPOV**

I walked away from Bella, hoping that she wouldn't be listening on my thoughts. I went to Tiffany's and browsed the ring and necklace selections. The sales clerk was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties.

"May I help you with something?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, I would like to see that ring please." I pointed to a silver band with topaz stones surrounding many small diamonds. "And that as well." I pointed to the matching necklace.

"You have a good eye." She grabbed the key. _I hate to break this sexy man's heart. Only two people have been able to afford that and I don't think he's going to be the third. Perhaps he'll need a shoulder to cry on. Then I'll kiss him and we'll go in the back room._

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to drone out her thoughts.

"I mean that everyone spots that. It has real diamonds and the rarest and most expensive topaz gems in it." She smiled. _He is so damn sexy! Shit! Wedding band._

"I'm done. That's all I want."

"You're not going to ask how much they cost?"

"Nope. I just want them so I can get back to my wife." I said that to see her reaction.

"How long have you been married?"

"Well, my daughter is seven months, so I've been married for eight or so."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. She's as beautiful as her mother." I smiled.

"Oh. Your total is four thousand twenty seven dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Cash." I said. I'd already known how much they were going to cost, so I withdrew the amount before I told Bella we were coming to the mall.

"C-cash?" She was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" I asked.

"Well..uh..." _What the hell does he do?! No one carries almost five grand on them! _"H-here you go." She handed me the small bag and reciept after I gave her the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I smiled again.

"Y-you t-too." She was still in shock. I chuckled and shook my head while I walked out of the store. We still had an hour and a half to burn before we met up with Angela and Ben. Who knew that what Bella and I did was going to inspire two humans? Interesting.

I found Bella in the front of the store I told her to go to, examining the black credit card I'd given her a couple of months ago. She was gurmbling under her breath, but I still heard her. I caught sight of Jessica and Lauren. Damn. This was not going to end pretty.

"Bella dear, why are you even in here? Mrs. Newton doesn't pay that much." Lauren asked her.

"Why are you? I'm sure that working on the corner hasn't given you that much money. Plus, I don't think you get that much money 'cause you smell kinda funny."

"Bitch."

"Whore." Bella rebutted.

"Slut."

"Hateful hag." Bella sighed and caught my scent when she inhaled. "I don't have time for this." She handed the card she'd been playing with to the cashier.

_I'd love to see her credit get denied._ Lauren smiled.

The cashier gasped and looked at Bella with wide eyes. "M-may I interest you in the shoes from the back room?"

"What are those? The shoes for poor sluts like her?" Lauren sneered.

"N-no. Those are the shoes that range from five hundred to one thousand. Your credit is amazing." The cashier said, still amazed.

"Bella, love, are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yeah, hang on." She turned to me and winked, then looked back at the cashier. "No thank you. But thanks for the offer. I'll just take these and get out of here." Bella grabbed the bag and card, then headed to me. Lauren called 'slut' under her breath.

"I'm so sick of her." Bella said to me when she was by my side.

"She doesn't matter love." I kissed her forehead and reached for the bag but Bella jerked away from me.

"No, I want to carry this one. You've got the other eleven." She said.

"You know Carlisle didn't raise me like that. Now quit being stubborn and give me the bag." I snatched it from her and smiled.

"Punk." She said then licked her tongue out at me.

"Unless you want to do something with your tongue, I suggest you keep it in your mouth love." I teased.

"Eep." She squealed and folded her lips in with a small smile, then giggled. "Can we go put the bags in the car before we go meet Ang and Ben? And I have a feeling that you aren't done shopping for me."

"Sure, and you're right."

"So she married him for his money." Lauren said to Jessica, loud enough for us to hear while they passed us. "Oh hey Edward!" Lauren smiled.

_I know that skank isn't flirting with you in front of me._ Bella thought.

I fought back a smile as I said, "Hello Lauren, Jessica." I nodded at them as they giggled like annoying twits. Bella and I left and put the bags in the car.

"I hate both of them."

"I know you do love."

"If it didn't go against everything I thought was right, and wasn't down right nasty, I would eat both of them."

"I kn- What?!" I laughed, and Bella laughed along with me.

Once we were back in the mall, it took less than thirty minutes for my hands to be back full of bags. "Edward." Bella whined. She's so sexy when she whines. "Don't say that! I'm annoyed!" She huffed.

"I can't help it Bella. Everything about you is absolutely enticing."

"Okay, you can stop at five more stores if that will make you happy."

I smiled. "Of course my love."

We stopped at the second of my last five stores and saw Jessica and Lauren with ice cream. I already had five bags in my hand and Bella looked up at me with a smile.

**BPOV**

This should be interesting. Lauren wants to pretend to trip and spill ice cream on my shirt. Since Edward just bought me a really cute outfit, I decided to let it happen. The store he bought it from was really expensive, I mean the skirt was seventy dollars itself and the shirt was eighty.

Edward read her intention and got in front of me.

"No, let it happen. Please." I said to him where only he could hear me. Sure I could've lifted my shield but I just didn't want to.

Edward sighed and stepped back beside me. Lauren saw the golden opportunity and did a horrible scene of her tripping over nothing and the ice cream landed in my shirt. But I didn't scream, I didn't glare, I didn't do anything to her. "Wanna help me change?" I asked Edward.

He smiled. "I'd love to."

We went to the ladies bathroom after making sure it was empty. Edward sat on the toilet and pulled me on his lap. He pulled the skirt off of me and reached in the bag for another one.

Of course, the shirt was tight and low cut in the front. The plaid navy blue, black, and yellow tank shirt went well with the black skirt Edward helped me wriggle into. The heels were navy blue and too high for me to have functioned in if I were still human.

"You know that before I got splattered with ice cream I slipped a shirt in Lauren's purse." My head snapped up when the siren went off. "And I'm guessing it worked." I smiled.

"You are my little devil Bella." Edward smiled at me. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I had a peek in Alice's visions earlier. Lauren and Jessica get out of going to jail, and they come in here so she can rinse her mouth."

"Rinse her mouth...Oh! I get it." Edward shuddered.

"Yeah. That happens withing the next twenty minutes, so I think we should wait in here for them. That way they can see my outfit and wonder what took us so long in here."

"Perfect plan. What about Angela and Ben?"

"We're all going to show up at the same time. Then everything falls into play." I grinned.

"As sexy as you are doing that, love, you look positively evil. May I ask what 'everything' is?"

"No you may not." I tapped his nose then kissed it. We communicated through our minds for the next twenty minutes.

Finally, Lauren and Jessica burst into the bathroom. "Ugh! I've still got the taste of that security guard in my mouth!" Lauren said with a gag.

"I still can't believe you did that." Jessica said.

"You weren't any better! You were the one that let him eat you out!"

"At least I didn't have anything going in my mouth!!"

We heard Lauren spit and gag again. Edward and I came out of the bathroom stall we were in, snickering. "Had a little trouble with your gag reflex, Whoren?" I said with a smirk.

"Wh-who?! What the fuck?!" Lauren screeched. _Did they just have sex in here? I don't smell anything. Maybe Bella couldn't last long enough for Edward. I'll show him what a real woman is like._

I almost gagged at her thought. Edward and I walked out of the bathroom and heard what they were saying about my outfit.

"Did you see what she was wearing?! That outfit had to cost over a hundred dollars!" Jessica was saying.

"I know. I think she married Edward for his money and sex. And I know I'm going to tel him. C'mon, we're following them."

We'd been eating for about fifteen minutes. Well, Angela and Ben were eating, Edward and I were picking at our food. There wasn't an excuse for us not to eat, so we ordered some pasta. Had I been human, I would've scarfed it down.

"Oh hey Bella and Edward!" Lauren said. I smirked.

"Ang! Ben! What are you guys doing here?!" Jessica followed.

Angela rolled her eyes. I saw what Jessica and Lauren were wearing. They really looked like they belonged on a corner. Jessica was wearing what looked like a belt on her hips and a shirt that she was popping out of. Lauren's outfit was the same, except her shirt stopped above her belly button.

"Mind if we sit down?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah actually-" Ben started.

"Of course we don't." Angela said, elbowing Ben in the ribs. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." They pulled up a seat on the other side of Edward. It was time for me and Ang to leave.

"Hey Angela, I saw this purse that I think you would like. Come look at it." I said, knowing that she'd had her eye on the purse but she couldn't afford it.

"K. Be right back Ben." She stood up and bent to kiss him on the lips.

I stood up, but Edward pulled on my hand to pull me into a fiery kiss. I was almost gasping for breath when it was over. I smiled and licked his bottom lip before Angela and I left.

"That was really something." Angela said.

"The kiss? Well...you'll find out soon enough what it feels like to be married. That happens all the time before we separate." I smiled.

**EdPOV**

Whatever Bella is planning, it has something to do with Jessica and Lauren and I don't like it. She is going to owe me big time for this. "So Ben, how did you pop the question?" I said with a smile. Jessica went to the other side of me and sat in the chair that Bella had previously occupied. The comparison between the occupants was funny. One was beautiful, brilliant, sexy and everything else you could imagine. And the other was none of it.

"Well, we were looking over our acceptance letters and it was then that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Ben smiled and launched into the story of how he proposed to Angela and her every reaction. He knew her face so well that he described every line of it in detail. "What about you?"

I smiled. "When I got back from LA, I knew that I could never leave her. It caused both of us so much pain and then there was a horrible misunderstanding so my Bella came from Forks to LA so she could explain everything. When we got back, I asked her. It took a while for her to accept because she saw what marriage did to her parents."

"Yeah, And told me about that." Ben nodded.

I sighed. "So, she finally said yes, then agreed for Alice to do it. Alice was so happy." I smiled.

"So Edward, what did you do on your honeymoon?" Jessica asked.

_What a stupid question! Why would we want to know what they did on their honeymoon?!_ Lauren thought angrily.

"We went to an island that Carlisle bought Esme a while ago. It's called Isle Esme and it was beautiful. We saw so many new sights. It was really a wonderful experience." I thought about the fact that being there was the reason we have our beautiful Renesmee.

"You're gonna have to take me some time Eddie." Lauren smiled. She looks like a twit.

"I don't think that's possible. Only a select few can get into the isle."

"Aw man. I was going to ask if you minded if we could go there for our honeymoon." Ben sighed.

"That could be arranged. I'll just need to speak with Carlisle and Esme about it." I said.

"You're a great friend."

"So are you. Do you have a date planned for the wedding?"

"Not yet. I think that's something that Ang is going to talk to Bella about to see if Alice wouldn't mind doing it. I mean your wedding was amazing."

"Yeah, Alice and Esme, even Renee, Bella's mother, had fun decorating. It was truly a nightmare. Bella and I hardly had any alone time. But after it was over, we headed out and had some great alone time." I smiled when I said that and Ben caught what I meant.

Lauren and Jessica looked angry. But I could care less.

"If you had to pick between marrying Bella and dieing, what would you pick?" Jessica said.

_This girl is an idiot._ Ben thought.

_I can't see why I brought her along with me. Soon though, I will have Edward all to myself._ Lauren smiled.

"I marry Bella, of course. That was a dumb question." I said. I knew it was rude, but quite frankly, I didn't care.

"Ben!" Angela called him and rushed into the restaurant. "Come here. Bella found some stuff for the wedding."

I knew it was another part of Bella's plan. She was REALLY going to owe me.

"You cool Edward?" Ben asked me. _I hate to leave him with them, but Ang needs me._

"Yeah, you go ahead." I gave him a smile.

"Now that we're alone..." Lauren said.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here." Jessica said.

"Yeah, whatever."

A man walking behind us thought _Man that guy's lucky. He's got three hot girls! I'll trade one of his for my wiife._

Said wife came up behind him and saw that he was gawking at Jessica. "What are you doing?!" She yelled at him, and grabbed the man's ear, dragging him out of the restaurant. Poor old man. I would gladly give him these two female like specimens without him getting his wife in return.

Instead of talking, Jessica and Lauren just let their hands wander all over my body. "Please don't do that."

"Why not?" Lauren said in a deep, husky voice. It actually startled me how deep her voice could get. "You know you like it."

"You are sadly mistaken. I don't want yu touching me."

"Well how about kissing?" Lauren leaned in and planted her lips fully on mine. I looked behind her to see Bella smiling.

"Lauren you slut! Get off my husband!" Bella yelled and grabbed Lauren's hair and yanked her off of me. Jessica screamed and launched herself at Bella. Big mistake.

Bella grabbed Jessica and slammed her down on the ground beside Lauren.

"You bitch!" Lauren said and got up off the ground to get Bella. But my love grabbed the slut's neck and choked her. "Let...me...go." She choked out.

"'Kay." Bella said with a smile and let her fall to the floor. Lauren gasped for breath as Jessica went for Bella again while her back was turned. Jessica ran face first into Bella's fist as she turned back around.

"Twelve banana creme pies!" A waiter called out.

While Bella and Jessica rolled around on the floor, the waiter's foot was grabbed by Lauren as she tried to pull herself up. The pies flew everywhere, three of them landing on Jessica, four on Lauren, and one almost on Bella, but she dodged it. Jessica and Lauren both screamed as they were pelted with pies. Bella threw her head back in laughter then punched Jessica in the stomach. While Jessica was down, Bella grabbed Lauren's hair again and pulled her off the ground. "Kiss my man again, and you _will_die. Get it? Got it? Good." Bella let Lauren fall and then came over to me. She sat on my lap and kissed me with so much fiery passion I hate to fight down my erection.

Some of the venom from my mouth got in Bella's mouth and she moaned into the kiss, then deepened it. Two security guards showed up. One of them smiled when he saw Jessica and Lauren. I could guess that that was the one Lauren gave a blow job. I shivered at the thought.

"Ready to go?" Bella breathed in my ear.

"More ready than you'll ever know."

She giggled and it amazed me how she was able to stay clean during her little fight. But that was my Bella, amazing as she is.

"We're gonna head out Ang. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow with all the details." Bella said to Angela.

"Okay. Thank you for the purse Bella. You really didn't have to buy it." Angela said.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as your early wedding present." Bella told her with a smile.

"Um..okay. Nice seeing you again." Angela smiled.

"You guys too!" Bella said and we left the mall.

"Well, that was entertaining." I said once we were in the car.

"Yes it was." Bella smiled again. "And I have a feeling that the days will get better and better. We have a little while before school starts, so let's make the best of it."

"It really sucks that everyone is going to Dartmouth."

"Kinda. But at least we can mess with Mike some more. I'm just really excited about Ang and ben getting married!" Bella squeaked.

"That is pretty amazing."

"I know. I love you so much Edward." Bella looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, my beautiful Isabella Marie Cullen." I said with a sopey grin on my face.

* * *

Whoa! That was a pretty long chapter! But as I said earlier, please send me the stuff if you want to be in the story!! Love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	15. Author Announcement

Contest

Okay, I'm not sure if you got the memo. (Well, I know one person did.)

I'm doing a contest for the funniest pranks to put in the story.

Send them to me in a review or a PM.

PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME THIS!!

It is important to me!!

I love all of my fans and I want to see what you all think!!

The best ones I will use first and I'll make an announcement at the beginning of each chapter saying who the idea belongs to.

Thank you!

~KM705.M-san


	16. Chapter 15: Pranking Eddie

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

**_The contest isn't over yet!! I still want you to submit any type of prank you have for the Cullens!! Also, they will be going to college soon so you can submit pranks for then too!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Pranking Eddie and Missing Shoes**

**EmPOV**

Rose was on top of me, kissing my neck when I got the perfect idea. "We're gonna prank Edward!" I yelled and shot up out of the bed. Rosalie fell on the floor, growling at me in anger. "Sorry Rose, but the idea came to me."

Bella and Edward were out hunting for the morning, and Alice said that they wouldn't be back for another few hours.

"Jazzy spazzy!" I called. "I need you!" I left out of my room and went to Jasper and Alice's. I knew it was safe to walk in since I couldn't hear in it.

"Don't call me that!" Jasper hissed. "And Alice already told me the plan. I'm in."

"Great! This is gonna be gold, but we need Nessie." I looked around.

"She's with Jake. I can't see her." Alice answered.

"How do you know she's with him?"

"Because I'm getting better at seeing her." She said and shrugged.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Rose, go get Nessie."

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to go get that dog!"

"You don't have to. He left Nessie at the door. She had a dream that this would happen." Alice said.

"What, she can see into the future now?" I asked. If she could do that I would be so mad. Rose and I had no powers to speak of, and Nessie had two.

"Nope. Just a normal dream." Alice rolled back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"Well..."

"It's time to go get things seet up." Alice said with a smile. I wonder what she was thinking. It was times like these that I wish Edward was here. But he wasn't, and my dear Eddiekins was in for it.

**BPOV**

I squealed as Edward chased me around the yard.

"You're going to pay for that!" He said and charged after me.

"I didn't mean to honey!" I said without looking back. "It was just calling to me!" Why did everything have to be a competetion for men? So what that I'd bagged the larger mountain lion? What did that mean? We both knew that Edward was the better hunter, so what was the big deal?

Edward crouched low to the ground and leapt in the air, springing on my back. He tackeled me to the ground and looked down at me. I was laughing so hard that I could barely see Edward through my squinted eyelids. "Why is this such a big deal to you?" I asked after my laughter had subsided.

"Because the lion was mine and you took it. It's all about possession love." Edward smiled at me. "If Emmett had've gotten the bigger lion, I would respect him, and vice versa-"

"But since I got it you have to fight me for it?" I was suddenly angry. "Is that what this is about?" I stood up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"No, no love. That's not what this is about."

"We're in a different time Edward. Women have rights now and I deserved the bigger lion." I huffed and started walking away.

"Bella, wait," Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Too late. Damage done." I pryed free of Edward's gasp, proud of my acting. Earlier that day I'd seen Alice's vision of Emmett and Jasper pranking Edward. It would only work if I was 'mad' at him though. "I'm going to go see what Alice is up to." I said and dashed to the house at my full vampire speed and making it there in less than five seconds.

_I don't want Bella to remain upset with me. I can't have that. I wonder if she'll forgive me if I compose another song for her._ I heard Edward think.

I ran up the stairs and went to Emmett. "Is it time?" I whispered so lowly that not even Edward could hear me from downstairs.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Read it in Alice's mind. Where's Renesmee?" As soon as the words left my mouth, my daughter stepped forward.

"Is it okay for us to prank Daddy, Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, it's fine sweetheart." I smiled, glad that she was liking to talk more than showing people what she wanted or what she was thinking.

"Okay. Uncle Em said I should do it as soon as he gets in, so is now a good time?"

"It's a perfect time." I answered and watched as she dashed down the stairs. "Daddy, I want some water." I heard her ask Edward, who was playing a new song on the piano.

"Okay darling. Wait here while I go get it." Edward replied.

All of dashed down the stairs silently and started talking casually in the kitchen while Alice was waiting with a camera bhind her back. As soon as Edward turned on the water, he got sprayed with it. The water soaked his shirt, face, hair, and the front of his pants that it made it look like he'd peed on himself.

We all heard Alice snap a few shots then yell in a sing-song voice, "MySpace and FaceBook!!" She giggled before taking off to the computer. The next sound was clicking and tapping on the keys. Alice laughed again and came back into the kitchen with the rest of us.

Edward had finally shut off the water and turned to us, dripping with water.

"All of you will pay." He said in a dark voice.

"Oh come on Eddie-kins! It was just a harmless prank!" Emmett said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Edward growled. "You were in on this?" He asked Renesmee.

"Yes!" She smiled brightly then turned around to run from Edward.

"Come here!" He laughed as he chased her around the room.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and I read what was playing in her mind. "He wouldn't!" She screeched and then dashed up the stairs. "Edward you monster!!!!!!!" If I hadn't known her and didn't know that vampires couldn't cry, I would've sworn she was sobbing.

"What did he do?" Rose asked.

"Took all of her shoes and hid them. I could tell her where they were, but I plan on getting some tonight and that would just ruin it." I shrugged.

I heard a squeal and a crash, the sound of glass shattering. We went to the living room to find one of Esme's priceless vases smashed and Edward pinned on the ground by Renesmee. I smiled at the sight when a moving number on the computer screen caught my eye.

"Whoa! Look at this!" I exclaimed when I looked at the computer. "Four thoushand people have looked at these picutres in less than five minutes!"

"Are you serious?!" Emmett asked then looked over my shoulder before bursting into laughter.

Rose was the next to join in the laughter, then Jasper and Remesmee, even Alice came downstairs to laugh at him.

"This is far from over." Edward said as he left out of the room after placing Renesmee on the couch.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to get us?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. I'm afraid so."

* * *

Oooookay!! The next chapter is going to be Edward pranking one of his family members! If you have anything you want to give, let me have it!!

Oh, this idea was given to me by my absolute favorite reviewer: **emmettandrose4ever**!! Thanks for all your help girlie!!!

And keep on reviewing peoples!! I love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	17. Chapter 16: Insults

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

**_Thank you to all of those (really those few) that submitted suggestions...but it really takes too much time to make it into a contest. So I'm just using all of the ones I got, then if I need some more suggestions, I will ask you for them. Mainly my one consultant....she knows who she is. *wink wink whit*_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Insults**

**BPOV**

Edward had forgiven me finally and we were shopping for food for Renesmee since we were trying to wean her off of a full blood diet. Unfortunately, we ran into Mike. He'd somehow fully healed and was in the store, shopping for some items as well.

_There's Bella!_ He exclaimed in his mind. We were all currently in the melon section and I was examining two of them. "Bella, would you like me to squeeze your melons for you?" _Hehe!_

Faster than he could blink, Edward had Mike's wrist in a death grip, almost popping the bone out of place. "Watch it Newton." He growled at the best a 'human' could.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike winced as Edward tightened his grip. "Bella, get him off me."

I sighed. "Edward, let the idiot go."

Edward looked at me and released Mike's wrist, leaving a mean purple bruise. "I'm pressing charges." Mike said, rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah. My father is the the chief of police and you really think that he'll believe you over me?" I asked.

"Bella _does_ have a point Newton. She could tell him when you attacked me." Edward smiled, his teeth gleaming in the light.

"And all of the times you tried to force yourself on me." I added.

"Whatever." Mike mumbled. _I'm going to get Bella soon. And then Cullen is going to be history._

Edward and I walked off, leaving Mike to rub his aching wrist. We saw Angela and Ben walking down an isle and caught up with them.

"Hey you two!" I smiled.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed and hugged me.

"How have things been going since we saw you last...which wasn't that long ago." Edward asked.

"Things are fine. Bella have you asked Alice about the wedding?"

"Yes and she said she would be honored to do your wedding. You two were my only friends when I needed them and I couldn't leave you hanging in a time of need." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Bella. Then after Ben and I get married, we're all off to college! Can you believe it?!" Angela was really excited.

But I knew that I was too, so I smiled wider and exclaimed, "Oh I'm so ready! It's going to be a wonderful experience!"

"Pretty much all of our senior class is going to be there with us so we won't have to split up or anything. It's kinda cool when you th-"

"Hi Edward!" Lauren showed up and inturrupted what Angela was saying.

Edward didn't so much as acknowledge she had said anything to him. _Can we go please?_

_Not yet. I think we should stay._I answered his thoughts.

_I want Edward so badly._ Lauren thought.

_Why doesn't Edward just leave that sore thumb Bella and get with me?_ Jessica thought.

"Hello Lauren and Jessica." I greeted friendly.

"Hmph." Jessica threw her hair over her shoulders and looked the other way.

"Hello Slut." Lauren said.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." I said.

"Why not? It's what you are. You. Are. A. Slut."

"And you're a whore."

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!" Lauren said.

"Pardon me, but you must've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I retorted.

"Don't you need some kind of permit to be that damn ugly?"

This was getting boring. "I wish you would give me a worth insult."

"Are your parents siblings?" Lauren began. "That may be what's wrong with your brain."

"That was better. But I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are." I rolled my eyes then looked at my watch. "I've gotta be somewhere soon, but I'll give you five more minutes."

_Why are you doing this?_ Edward asked in his mind.

_I'm bored. There's nothing to do at home._ I answered.

"You bitch!" Lauren was getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Slut!" I sighed.

"Hoe!"

"Tramp!" I looked at my watch again. "Two more minutes. And I'm getting the last insult out." Edward tugged my arm. "Not yet love."

"Shit Goblin!"

Shit Goblin? WTF is a shit goblin? "Ass hole!" _Now she's going to go back to the stupid phrase insults._

"You air-head turd burglar!"

Why the hell would anyone want to steal turds? This girl needs to be committed to an insane asylum. "I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works. Keep at it."

"Snooty dolt!"

"Just because you have a sharp tongue doesn't mean you have a keen mind." Forty-five seconds. I really didn't have anywhere to be, I just didn't want to be stuck with her for hours in an insulting competition that I was going to win.

"Bitch!"

"Doing repeats now, are we?" I smirked.

_Bella...._ Edward was ready to go.

_What the hell am I going to say next? Um...two faced tramp? No. Demented crap weasel...I..._ Lauren was choking in her own mind.

_Edward looks so yummy standing there._ Jessica was drooling over my husband.

Angela and Ben had made their escape minutes ago. Smart of them.

"Demented crap weasel!" So she decided to use it.

"Run over roadkill hoe!!" I yelled back at Lauren.

Lauren's face dropped and she did quite an impressive impression of a fish out of water. I took that as my victory, turned on my heels, and walked away.

**Back at home**

"Bella, you didn't?!" Emmett laughed.

"Of course I did. I'm sick of Whoren." I shrugged.

"Hey, look at this!" Alice called from in front of the computer. "A lot of people have commented on the pics of Edward!"

I heard Edward groan as we all scurried around the computer screen like little children. I had a feeling that the rest of this week was going to go pretty well...and fun!

* * *

I wanted to throw some Lauren action in there before I moved on to the rest of the pranks that I have received and looked up on my own! Hope you likey!

The insults I got from a few sites that are easily accessible if you go on google.

If anyone knows what an air-headed turd burglar is, please let me know. I have no idea what it is!

~KM705.M-san


	18. Chapter 17: Making Out

* * *

RoadTrip With the Cullens

* * *

**_Thank you to all of those (really those few) that submitted suggestions...but it really takes too much time to make it into a contest. So I'm just using all of the ones I got, then if I need some more suggestions, I will ask you for them. Mainly my one consultant....she knows who she is. *wink wink whit*_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Making Out**

**BPOV**

"Mike said 'Looks like Cullen ain't so high and mighty.' Jake...Jake has a computer?" Alice shook her head. "Whatever. He said, 'This is why Nessie stays with me most of the time.'"

Edward growled.

Alice continued. "Lauren said, 'Bella must've done something to you.' Ang said, 'Poor Edward. lol' It goes on and on and on."

"I think I have an idea for a prank." Jasper said.

I read it in his mind. "No."

"Why not?" Edward asked. "I'm tired of him."

"He's seen is...fine. It won't really matter." I sighed and shrugged.

"What is it Bellsie?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper's idea is to make Mike catch me and Edward making out somewhere. Perhaps a parking lot?" I suggested.

"Good idea. But he's got to be with Tyler and a couple of his other friends." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't agree with it, but that really doesn't matter, does it?"

"Nope." Alice said, popping the 'P'.

I sighed again. "What do we have to do?"

"You and Edward are going to ride to La Push beach. Jake already gave his okay on it. I asked him the other day. Mike and his friends are going to be there." Alice looked around the room for David, who was sitting on the couch. "David, you go to Mike and tell him that Bella is alone in her car crying because Edward filed for divorce or something, whatever works. Then Mike's gonna come running with Tyler and a couple of other guys in tow. They see Bella and Edward all over each other in the car. Mike gets embarrased. End of story."

"This should be...I don't really know."

We pulled up in two cars, my after car, and Jasper's new shiny black van. Edward and I were the only one's in my car, but Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and David were in Jazz's van.

"Now what?" I asked, knowing that they could hear me.

"Get in the back seat. Start kissing. David will get out in a second." Alice answered.

I sighed yet again. What has my life become? I was about to embarrass a dick head by making out with my husband. Wow. Wonderful.

Edward pulled me into the back seat and laid me down on it. He was on top of me, kissing everywhere, my face, neck, chest, anything that he could get to.

"God Bella, you taste so sweet." He whispered huskily.

I moaned and arched my back. I felt differently as a wave of lust washed over us. I flipped our positions and put myself on the top. Edward ran his hands under my shirt and I grinded on him. He growled and I ripped my shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere. His hands ran up and down my stomach, then cupped my breasts in both of his hands.

Edward flipped us over and licked my neck. I raised his shirt over his head and dug my hands in his hair, bringing him closer to me and kissing him furiously.

I barely heard David get out of the car and run to Mike. "I think Bella's getting beat on by Edward, Mike!"

"What?!"

"Well, they ran out of the house in a rush and Edward was screaming at Bella. I know he was mad about somethinng and neither of them will answer their phone." Mike said in a rush, pretending to be out of breath.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mike yelled and I heard him running towards the car with Tyler and his other friends in tow.

"Edward..." I moaned. It was hard to speak.

"Hmmm?" He said against my neck. The vibrations caused me to moan again.

Focus Bella. Focus. "Baby, unlock the door."

"Mmmmm."

"Mike needs to get in the car, right?"

"Mmmm hmmm." He licked my neck up to my ear.

"Then unlock the door baby. Oh!" I bit my lip and threw my head back. Before I lost my last shred of resolve, I reached up in the front seat and unlocked the door, just seconds before Mike reached the back door.

"Cullen!" Mike yelled and yanked the back door open. He saw Edward on top of me and blushed before he got hard. The scent of his arousal made me gag, but Edward stuck his tongue in my mouth before I could. "Cullen get off of her!"

Edward growled and looked up. "Why the fuck should I? Bella is my wife!"

"You probably forced her into that!" He retorted.

"If you think I did that, you're a hell of a lot dumber than I thought."

Mike balled up his fists. "Cullen, I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Edward said.

"Step outside then."

"Gladly." I smirked.

"Then get out here!" Mike yelled.

"I would prefer not to." Edward replied.

"Why? You afraid?" Mike sneered.

"Mike, I don't think it's such a good idea to fight him." Tyler put his hand on Mike's shoulder but Mike shrugged him off.

"I know what I'm doing. I can take this punk."

"Well _I _know you're gonna get your ass handed to you. But suit yourself." Tyler shrugged and stepped back.

"What's the matter Cullen? You a chicken now?"

"All right, that's it." Edward said and started to get out of the car.

"Edward, baby, no." I whined and held him to me, feeling his bare chest against my body.

He looked down at me and smiled. "It'll be fine, love." Edward pecked my lips and looked at me again. "You're so beautiful." He stroked my hair and came back down for another kiss. This one was very passionate and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into the kiss, deepening it as well. I was breathless when he pulled back. I bit my bottom lip and let Edward go. He stepped out of the car in all his shirtless glory. Thankfully, there was no sun out, so he was only in his shirtless glory and not his sparkling glory.

"Now, Newton, what it is that you wanted?" Edward asked.

"You're going down."

"I highly doubt that, but do your worst."

Mike smiled and cracked his knuckles.


	19. Chapter 19: Plan

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 18: Plan**

**BPOV**

Mike looked like a scared little kid who'd just bit off more than he could chew. He wasn't expecting Edward to accept the challenge, but he had, and now, Mike was terrified. He kept bouncing from side to side like a wanna-be boxer.

"Would you be still? You look like you've got ants in your pants." Edward said.

"Nah. I'm just ready to beat you Cullen." Mike said, his voice shaking with fear.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are you serious?"

"What's the matter Cullen? You scared?"

_I'm sure he isn't, but you should be._ I heard Tyler think.

I had to laugh and I looked back at Edward, who was rolling his eyes again. Mike finally threw the first punch and it, of course, missed. My wonderful husband grabbed Mike's wrist and yanked him, making his face collide in Edward's stomach. Mike pulled back and got punched in the nose, which had blood streaming from it already from the collision with Edward's hard abdomen.

"Mike is gonna get his ass killed fooling around with Cullen like that." I heard someone whisper. I didn't take the time to look around to see who it was. It didn't really matter to me who had said it.

"Edward, please get back in the car." I begged him. "Mike's learned his lesson."

"I don't think he has." Edward answered, looking at me.

I pouted.

_Why do you insist on taunting me love?_ I heard Edward think.

I smiled.

"Fine Bella."

_I'm gonna crush Cullen's head with this rock._Mike thought and picked up a medium sized rock and lifted it over his head. Everyone gasped and Edward played clueless. He continued to look at me and smile while Mike hit him with the rock. Well, Mike really didn't _hit_ Edward, because the rock would've shattered into a million tiny pebbles. But it looked like he'd hit Edward, and Edward fell to the ground on his back.

"Edward!" I cried and got out of the car, playing along. My unbuttoned shirt fluttered as I ran out to Edward. I dropped to my knees, straddling his waist. "Edward, oh God!" If I could've brought tears to my eyes, I would've. It's times like these when being a vampire sucks. I cradled his face in my hands. "Edward, baby, please say something." I gave the sappy line from all the movies when their loved one is about to die.

Edward's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes. "Bella..." he whispered, falling into the sappy love story role.

"Oh Edward!" I smiled and kissed him.

"Do you really think that I could let a rock take me away from you?" He whispered.

I smiled. "No, of course not."

"Now, if you don't want to have sex in front of all of these people, I suggest you get off of me." I felt Edward harden under me as he spoke.

I groaned and kissed him again. "I don't wanna get up."

"If you get up now, we'll get home sooner." He said.

I hopped up and pulled Edward along with me. We ran to the car, ignoring everyone around us, and hopped in. Edward drove to the house a little faster than his normal pace. We got home and made passionate love, as usual.

We were on our fifth round when Edward got an idea. I think Emmett had gotten his idea while he and Rose were having sex. What's their deal?

"I know how I'm gonna get Emmett back." Edward said suddenly.

"Edward," I said with my knees at my ears, "if you stop I will have to kill you."

"Oh, sorry Bella." He said, and started back pumping in and out of me and I orgasmed a few minutes later.

Once I came down from my orgasmic high, I asked him, "Now what's your plan?"

"You know how Em's always watching those stupid Sci-Fi movies that make him terrified to go out at night without us and stuff?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, me and Jazz are gonna have him think he's being followed, and in about a week or so, we're gonna have a little fun with him." He smiled evilly.

"You really need help." I shook my head at him.

"Ok." He hopped off of me and yanked a pair of jeans on.

"Edward, honey?" I called.

"Yes love?" He was stil distracted, trying to find his shirt.

"You just put on my pants." I told him.

He looked down at his...my pants. "Oh. Hmm...." He turned around and examined his ass. "I see why you like these jeans."

I crawled off the bed and stood behind him, still naked, "They really fit on you." I grabbed his ass cheeks in each hand and laughed. "Now go talk to Jazz and leave me alone." I joked and tapped his butt one more time on his way out of the door.

**EdPOV**

I ran to the house as fast as I could and got there in a few seconds. My first goal was to locate Emmett and make sure he was our of hearing range. Alice came prancing up to me and I read her thoughts. Sometimes I love that little pixie sister of mine.

"I know that you know that I got Em out of the house to go hunting. Rose has gone shopping because I saw her knowing about everything and ruining it. Jazz is upstairs." She announced.

"Great. Thanks." I said and dashed up the stairs. I told Jasper my plan and of course he was as eager as I was, especially since he was feeding off of my emotions.

"Dear brother, that is genius. But I have a question." He said.

"I was in a rush and Bella's pants were the first thing I grabbed." I shrugged. "We think they look good on me." I turned around to show him my ass.

"Okay...too much...waaaay too much." Jasper shielded his eyes and started thinking about Alice naked.

"And you talk about me?! That was beyond harsh!" I heard the door close downstairs and was hit with the smell of Bella. She came upstairs and I kissed her, trying to rid myself of the current images flowing through my mind.

"You two really need help." Bella said and looked from me to Jazz and back. "Anyway, when are we going to start this?"

"As soon as we make a trip to the store and buy a couple of movies." I said with a smile.

"Do I really have to come?" Bella groaned.

"I would prefer you did my Bella." I smiled her favorite crooked smile, knowing she would give in.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"No you don't." I continued smiling and led her out of the house.

* * *

So do any of you know some really REALLY scary movies that I can use to terrify Emmett?? They must be scary but they don't have to be vampire movies, though I would prefer them be. Please send them to me in a PM or leave them in a review! Thanks!!

~KM705.M-san


	20. Chapter 20: Blade

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 19: Blade**

**EdPOV**

"Hey family, would you like to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure!" Emmett cheered.

"What are we gonna watch?" Bella asked.

"The _Blade_ trilogy. You know, the vampire movies with Wesley Snipes." I answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Well put it in!" Emmett rushed. "Hey, can we have some of Nessie's pouches?"

"I guess so." Bella said. "Since she's out with Jake, we can have the house to ourselves today."

"Cool. But have you noticed that she spends more time with the wolves than us?"

"Actually she doesn't. She only spends time over there when we have something planned. The majority of her time is spent here with her family Emmett."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Ok ok. Let's get the movie started!" I said and popped the first movie into the DVD player then sat on the couch. Bella sat down next to me and put her legs in my lap. This plan was going to work perfectly.

*****

By the middle of the second movie, Emmett was terrified. I could hear how scared he was in his thoughts, and how sick Jasper was feeling because of Emmett's emotions. _This plan is genius._ I thought with a smile

_You need help._ I heard Bella think. I looked over at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and her head was resting on the arm of the couch.

_I have no idea what you're talking about. _I sent back to her.

_You're doing all of this just to get our big brother back. It's really not necessary._

_Bella, dear, you are new to the Cullen family. You will soon learn that everything we do is indeed necessary._

_I think I've learned enough with the little aount of time I've been here. Thank you very much._

Bella's shield went back over her mind and she closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't sleep so what the hell was she doing? Meditating?

_Yes I'm meditating. Do you have a problem with that Edward?_ She asked me.

_No, no, not at all._ I replied quickly and she sighed, then went back to meditating.

_Damn. I wonder if Blade is a real guy that's coming after vampires._ Emmett thought.

Oh yeah. This was gonna be good!

**EmPOV**

"Wow! Those were some really good movies guys." I said nervously, hoping that Bella and Edward weren't in my head. I was scared shitless. I'm sure if I were human, I would've shit in my pants.

"Really?" Edward asked. "Wanna watch 'em again. I know how you like to re-watch movies and stuff."

"Nah. I'm good. I think I'll....go hunt." I looked out of the window and saw it was dark out. "Um...I just went hunting yesterday....I can wait." I didn't wanna take any chances on Blade being out there. Or even Whistler. "R-Rose, will you come upstairs with me?"

"Nuh uh. Alice, Bella, and I are about to give wach other make-overs."

"Huh?"

"I know it doesn't make too much sense, but we're girls, and we're bored." She shrugged.

"But I need you Rosie baby." I whined.

"Too bad monkey man." Rose never even looked up at me.

"Fine." I grumbled and stomped up the stairs then flounced on the bed. When I heard the legs of the bed dig into the floor, Esme called out to me.

"Emmey dear, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing mumsie!" I replied sweetly.

"He knows he isn't that damn sweet." Alice said from downstairs. I heard Bella and Rose laughing. Edward and Jasper had gone out hunting.

Three hours later, it was pitch black outside. The girls had left to go shopping, and Carlisle and Esme went...who the hell knows where they went. I heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to answer it. When I opened the door, I was met with a six foot two, African-American man wearing all black leather and a bullet-proof vest. He wore black shades and a smirk that said, 'I'm going to kill you now.'

"Oh shit! Blade!" I yelled, then took off as fast as I could up the stairs.

"Why are you running? I'm going to kill you anyway." Blade said in that scary voice of his. Shit! What the fuck did I do to make this happen?! I thought Blade only hunted bad vampires. I'm good! I only feed on animals!

"Why are you after me?!" I yelled when he bursted into my room. I started throwing Rose's stuffed animals at him. I won't even lie, I screamed like a little bitch.

"Because you are vampire scum."

"You are half vampire!" I argued.

"After all of you are vanquished, I will destroy myself." Blade said.

The first person I thought about was Nessie. Was he going to try to kill her too? And then there was Carlisle, Esme, ROSE!! My dear Rosaline! Edward, Bella, Jazz, Ali! I didn't want to lose my vampire family.

The door opened downstairs. "Hey Em! We're home!" Bella called.

"No! Bella!" I had to keep him distracted! I couldn't let Blade go downstairs and kill her, along with the rest of them. "Ah!" I yelled, then rammed into Blade. We fell out of the window in my room and into the dark night. "Leave my family alone!" I punched Blade in the face.

"Emmett?! What's going on?" I heard Edward ask, then run towards me and Blade. I got kicked in the face and Blade took off into the night. "Are you okay?" Edward asked when he got to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "I just saved the lives of us all because I ran Blade off."

**EdPOV**

"You did what?!" OMG! This is sooo f-ing funny! Emmett really believes that there is a real Blade, and that he was here tonight. All we did was get an African-American body builder and got Jasper to hypnotize him. Alice predicts that the blow to the head that Emmett gave him means that he won't remember a thing tomorrow, but he will have a bad headache. Everything that happened was running through Emmett's mind. It was hilarious!! "Edward, I really think we need to move. He may come back and try to kill us."

"Blade? Emmett, have you finally lost it?" I asked him. Bella stepped beside me, then Alice, Jazz, and Rose.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, playing into her role perfectly. That's my perfect little angel. She looked at me and smiled when Emmett wasn't watching.

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you, so I'll just show you." He said and went back through everything that happened.

"Oh my." Bella gasped. "Emmett, are you sure you saw Blade. I mean, are you sure that _that's_ what happened?"

"What do you mean?! You saw everything!" Emmett yelled. "Follow me." He led us back into the house and into the room that he and Rose share. "See? That's where we fell out of the window."

"Oh Emmett, stop acting silly." Rose said. She stepped into the room and saw her stuffed animals all over the place. "WHy are my babies everywhere?"

"I threw them at Blade to distract him."

That made us all laugh. "You threw them at a vampire-hunter?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah!"

"And then what happened?"

"Well, Bella came through the front door and I didn't want him to go attack her so I charged at him. Then we went out of the window and fought, he kicked me in the face and got away."

"Interesting." Bella said.

"Look, you may not believe me, but I know you guys smell someone else in here."

"Emmett I know you did NOT have another femal in here!" Rose yelled.

"No! No! Baby I wouldn't do that! Can we all just go in the living room until Carlisle and Esme get back. I want them to know about this."

"You know you're going to have to pay for the window, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." He grumbled. "But hopefully I can convince them that we need to move."

"I doubt that."

We all filed down to the living room and sat around the table. Bella in my lap, Alice in Jasper's, and Rose glaring at Emmett for throwing her stuffed animals. This was truly going to be hilarious for the time being!!

* * *

Whew! I typed that chapter in like 10 minutes! Hey guys! How's it been going?! Sorry it took me so long to update! IDK what happened. But now that I've done this story, I can get to the others!

~KM705.M-san


	21. Chapter 21: Movies

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 20: Movies, part 1**

**EdPOV**

Emmett was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He was searching every nook and cranny of the house, making sure that 'Blade' wasn't there.

"Are you up for the movies tonight Edward?" Bella asked, following the script I'd given her earlier. Of course I hadn't sat down and actually printed out a script, if that was what it sounded like. Then I would be crazy. And that would be a waste of time since vampires can't forget anything.

_Edward..._

Plus, we don't even have a printer. Maybe that should be on my list. Oh wait. We do have a printer.

_Edward..._

Hmmm...how could that have slipped my mind. Well, it really didn't. It was just stored in one of the many many files in my mind.

_EDWARD!!_ Bella yelled in my head. My head snapped up to look at her. "Yes love?" I asked.

"You were rambling in your head. It sounded like you were going crazy and that isn't good."

"Jacob once asked me if vampires could go crazy. I'm not really sure if we can thoug-" I was shut up when Bella kissed my lips.

"That's better." She whispered against my lips when she pulled back.

"Oh is it?" I asked with a smile and kissed her again.

"Hey, did I hear you say something about the movies Bella?" Emmett came downstairs and asked.

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Me and Rose would love to come." Emmett said.

"And I'm sure Alice would want to come as well." Jasper said.

"Of course I do!" Alice came in the room with a brilliant smile. Of course she'd seen what was going to happen today.

"Okay. The first movie starts at seven, then we'll see what happens after that." Bella said.

"Great." Alice was still smiling. That silly little pixie.

"What are we going to see?" Emmett asked.

"It's a surprise." I answered, hiding a smile. Bella grabbed my hand and made me look at her.

"You have issues." She said.

"I know." I smiled and kissed her nose. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs with Alice and Rose to plan their outfits for the night.

Finally, seven rolled around and we were all ready. We piled in the van that Alice bought us the day we'd returned from the RoadTrip and took off to the movies. The first movie we were going to go see was _Drag Me to Hell_, then _Friday the Thirteenth_, only Emmett didn't know. This was sure to scare him.

During the first movie, he his behind Rose's hair and in kept screaming at the movie screen. I knew after watching the movie what I had to do to scare him. I rushed out of the theater to the nearest store and bought a button and put it in an envelope. I was back at the movies before it was over.

"Where were you?" Bella hissed.

"I had to go get something." I said.

She shook her head once she read in my mind what I had done. _Drop it under his seat...no no. In his seat. That way he can see it when he gets up._ She suggested.

I looked at her strangely. "What?" She srugged. "I like to have fun too!" She settled down and placed her head on my shoulder for the rest of the movie after I placed the envelope in Emmett's chair.

When the movie was over, Bella and I got up to stretch, then Alice and Jazz. Rose stood up after prying Emmett's head our of her hair, and then she rolled her eyes. She spotted the envelope behind Emmett and fought a smile. "What the hell is in your chair?"

"Huh?" Emmett said, then turned around. _Oh shit!_ He thought when he saw the envelope. When he opened it though, he began to scream like a girl. "Ohshit!!!Ohshit!!Ohshit!!Ohshit!!"

"What is it Em?" Bella asked.

"Button!"

"Huh?"

"Button!! In the envelope!! Someone cursed me!!" He yelled. People were filing out and staring at him like he was crazy. I know he looked like he was crazy standing there yelling about a button in an envelope.

An elderly couple passed by and the old woman looked like the gypsy had on the movie.

"Stay away from me you crazy old woman!!" Emmett yelled. "How dare you curse me!!" He threw the envelope at her.

When she cried out in confusion and shock, Emmett charged towards her. "I'll show you for cursin me."

That was when I had to intervene. "Emmett, this is a nice elderly lady. She would never curse you." I looked at him.

"Yeah right Edward. She's probaly got you under her spell." Emmett rebutted.

"Emmett, calm down." Bella hissed at him. She hated him causing scenes.

The old woman slipped away, muttering what sounded like a curse under her breath, so low that I couldn't even hear her. "Hey, I think there was something up with her."

"Yeah." Bella nodded, then looked at her watch. "It's time for the next movie you guys. Shall we leave now?"

"Yeah."

"Emmett, are you through harrassing people?"

"Ummm...I guess so." He looked at the floor.

"So let's go." Bella grabbed my hand lead us out of the theater, all of us laughing except for Emmett, who was really worried about the non-existent curse.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short!! Review!!

~KM705.M-san


	22. Chapter 22: Movies pt 2

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 21: Movies, part 2**

**BPOV**

This was really stupid. Emmett finally quieted down after about ten minutes and we were able to go to the next movie.

"Is this a scary one?" He asked like a little baby.

"Not really. But I don't really know." Rose answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. That's her tell. She always tucks her hair behind her left ear when she's lying. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know she does it, but for Emmett not to notice is kinda off. I mean, they've known each other way longer than I've known Rose, but I know her tell. It's sad once you really think about it. Emmett doesn't notice things about his mate that I do.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Emmett would've been in tears if he could've been.

"You said it wasn't scary!" Emmett whined to Rose.

"Edward told me it wasn't." She said and shrugged, moving her hair again.

"Edward!" Emmett turned to my husband and mate. "Why did you lie to Rose?"

"I didn't. I said the movie wasn't scary to me." Edward lied easily, playing into the role.

"Whatever." Emmett huffed and turned back around, then let out a girlish scream when a man's foot got caught in a bear trap.

"Em!" I hissed. "Calm down!"

"That was scary!" He whispered fiercely back to me.

I shook my head and looked at Edward. He seemed to be getting too much enjoyment out of scaring Emmett. It was kind of scary how much fun he was having.

The screen showed a man looking for his sister. He was pretty nice looking, nothing compared to my Edward, but he would do well in his human life with women. Emmett was watching the movie with ease now since there was nothing scary happening, but he did jump when a black dog chared to the door unexpectantly.

Edward looked over at me and smiled.

_What are you smiling for?_ I allowed him into my head.

_I don't know. You're so beautiful._ He smiled again and leaned over to kiss me just as Emmett let out a blood-curdling scream.

My head snapped towards the screen to see what was going on. A man had just taken an arrow to the head and was in a boat about to run into a girl in the water. He hit her, the dumb broad stayed in the line of fire, and she got run over...well not run over really. The boat just hit her in the head. While Emmett was panting, I was wondering why the girl was so stupid to just stay there in the water when she sees the boat coming to her really fast! She is a dumb broad.

Now why would she hide under the little bridge? She just isn't smart at all.

Emmett screamed again when the machette came down on her head. Haha! That's what she gets!

The rest of the movie was filled with screams and yelling, "Don't go in there!" or "See?! I told her not to go in there!" Then he would turn to Rose, "Didn't I tell her not to go in there?!"

Rose would never answer him when he said that, so he would continue to watch the movie in silence for a few minutes before another outburst. It was all entertaining until we got put out of the theater before the movie was over.

We were all laughing when Emmett looked like he wanted to cry. "Why would you guys take me to a movie like that?" He whined.

"I had no idea it would scare you." I answered.

"Yes you did Bellsie. But Edward probably put you up to it. I know you can't resist his dick."

Had I been human, My face would've been red as a tomato, but I wasn't human anymore and I could control my emotions. "I can resist any part of Edward that I want to, thank you very much." I answered with a smile.

"I doubt that." Emmett rolled his eyes, then went back to whining, "Why would you guys do that to me?!"

He didn't notice that Jasper was missing, so when a man in a Jason mask and a machette came up behind Emmett, he kept talking without a clue. It wasn't until he noticed that we were all staring behind him that he thought to turn around.

"Oh shit! It's Jason!" He screamed like a little girl. Emmett's face was contorted in sheer fear. He was scared out of his mind.

Emmett took off out of the theater with Jazz hot on his tail. I burst out laughing, and so did the rest of my family. We stopped when we heard Emmett grunt loudly and Jasper hiss. I was the first one out of the movies, following the sound. We found Emmett on the ground, clutching his stomach and Jasper perched in a tree with his mask still on.

"Em, what happened?!" I ran to his side in faux care.

"That...that bastard attacked me..." He coughed and stood up.

"What?"

"Jason attacked me then ran!" Emmett looked around the area for 'Jason'.

Jasper came down from the tree after stashing the mask in a hole. "Are you sure it was Jason?" He asked.

"How the hell can't I be? I know that bastard's face!" Emmett growled. "When I see him next, it's over! I'll rip him to shreds and make sure he's dead!"

"Emmett that's too dangerous." I said.

"Bellsie, you forget, we're vampires. We can do pretty much anything." He said with a smile.

"Oh...right..." I fake pouted and looked at Edward.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and read in his thoughts what he wanted to do to me. There was a pooling of warmth at the pit of my stomach.

"Em, honey, let's go home." Rose said.

"No. I want to find Jason and kill him first." Emmett let out a fierce growl and scanned the area again.

"I don't think he stays in one place to long. It's not really in his character." I said. "I mean, why would a killer stay in one spot for a long time?"

"Hmmm...you have a point Bells...but I still want to kill him."

"Okay, how about this, we go home today and then come back tomorrow and look for him then. You like that idea?" Rosalie asked in a baby voice.

I could tell Emmett was fighting to resist Rose's voice, but it appealed to him too much for him to resist. "Oh fine." He finally gave in. "But I get to deliver the final blow when we find him."

Rose rolled her eyes. _Why do I love such an idiot?_ "Okay honey."

Emmett smiled. "Alright!" He pumped his fist in the air like a child and ran around in a circle. We went back to the car and got in, Jazz drove, fighting the urge to to laugh like the rest of us save Emmett.

"So, how do you guys think we should kill Jason?" I asked.

"I wanna punch him in the face and rip his filthy murderous ass to shreds!" Emmett said darkly.

"Whoa Em. Murderous is a big word. Did you hurt yourself?" Edward asked.

"No you punk, I didn't hurt myself." Emmett answered with a pout and a huff. _I don't know who he thinks he is. Like he's the only one who knows big words. Ha! I'm smart too!_

"Sure you are Emmett." Edward said slyly.

We finally reached the house and Jasper and Alice were the first to retire to their rooms. Emmett was still worked up to do anything with Rose. The only thing on his mind was killing Jason. Boy was he dumb.

"Well, we're going to go pick up Renesmee and then turn in for the night. Okay?" I called as Edward and I headed out of the door.

Rose sighed. _Am I going to get any tonight?_

"I don't think so." I said. "Alice hasn't seen it."

Rosalie sighed. "I kinda figured it." She sighed again and half dragged Emmett up the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart!" I said when I saw my growing baby girl come bouncing up to me.

"Hey Mama! Hey Papa!" She said brightly, her little curls bouncing as she jumped into my arms.

_Ugh! She smells like that dog!_ Edward thought meanly.

_Shutup_. I sent to him.

He smiled sheepishly, forgetting that I could read his thoughts. "Did you have fun with Jacob Renesmee?" I asked.

She placed her hand to my face and showed me all she did today. The wolves took her out, showing her all that they could do and she, in turn, showed them what she could do. They were surprised that a tiny little girl could do so much. All the while, I saw Jake standing in the distance, watching with that loving smile that I had grown to love. He was really a good babysitter for Renesmee. David was with them all day, but they weren't so quick to accept him. So for the most part, he stayed behind with Jake, and when Jake played, David was left alone.

"Hey Bella. Edward." David came out of nowhere.

"Ness was just telling us how her day went. I see yours wasn't as pleasant." I smiled.

"Whatever." I said.

The little ball of energy in my arms yawned. "You sleepy?"

"Yes." She said and yawned again.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Bella." Jacob called from behind me.

"Hey Jake!" I said with a smile.

"That little girl is just like her mother. She accepts weird very well." He looked down at Renesmee. _Damn I miss Bella._

"I thought that normally once you imprinted on a person, the feelings that you once harbored ewre gone." Edward noted.

"Get out of my head." Jacod growled. "And I thought so too. Then again, we aren't too normal ourselves, now are we?"

"Touche." Edward nodded.

_I love you Bella._

"I love you too Jake." I said cautiously, then Edward and I left to go to our little home. I laid Renesmee down in her bed and Edward and I went to ours.

"He loves you more now that he ever did." Edward told me.

"I know that."

"That's not supposed to happen."

"And vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to exist, but they do. You don't see me complaining." I shrugged out of my clothes and crawled into bed.

"I know but-"

I cut off his words with a kiss. "Shutup." I whispered, and we started on a whole different subject, not using our mouths...well not using words. We were careful not to wake our beautiful sleeping daughter not too far from our room.

* * *

Yes, Emmett is an idiot. Review my beautiful peoples!!!

~KM705.M-san


	23. Chapter 23: WalMart PickUp Lines

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 22: Wal-Mart Pick Up Lines**

**BPOV**

Wow. We were really hunting Jason. It's after midnight and Emmett has us out here searching for Jasper in a mask. I think I may kill Edward since this is all his fault. Said vampire grabbed me in his arms and threw me on his back.

_We're going to go somehwere more private._ He thought.

"No. I think I have an idea. Take us back to the house." I whispered lowly.

Edward took off to the house and we made it in three seconds flat. I rushed in to Edward's room. Yes, we had our own house but Edward still had a room. "I stashed something in here a little while ago and I think it will help get Emmett's mind off of Jason."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked me.

"This!" I said as I pulled a box from under the bed. "Alice and I bought it while you and the boys were out hunting one day. We figured we could take Em's mind off something with this, and it's gonna be put to work today. UGH! I'm going to kill Emmett!"

"Why?"

"He broke the laser tag gun!" I growled and ran outside. "Emmett!" I yelled, immediately gaining his attention.

"I didn't do it!" He automatically yelled in defense.

"Oh yes you did! You broke my laser tag gun!"

"Nuh uh! Can't prove it."

"It smells like you. No one else has touched them but you."

"But...I..." _Damn you Bella._

"Damn me?! You're lucky I'm not telling Esme since she specifically told you to stay out of mine and Edward's room."

"Aw come on! You two don't even live in the house anymore!"

"Esme!" I called my mother for all extensive purposes and she came outside with us.

"Yes dear?"

"Emmett broke my toy!" I whined like a big immortal baby.

"Emmett did what? Emmett, you'd better have a good explanation!" She turned to him.

"But I...Bella...Edward...play...toy...UGH!!" Emmett growled in frustration.

"That's not an explanation, so you have to buy Bella a new game. Tonight."

"But Mommie!!"

"Don't mommie me! Do as I say Mister!" Esme growled fiercely. Damn. Didn't know Esme had it in her.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett mumbled. Esme walked back in the house and we all laughed at Emmett.

"You know what this means right?" Alice asked me.

"No. What?"

"Fieldtrip!!" She announced.

"Another one? So soon?" Edward complained.

"Oh come on! We haven't had a field trip since you met Bella! Please Eddie kins!" Alice begged her favorite brother.

"Fine. Bella, be warned. Our field trips often leave a vampire dizzy. And that's quite frightening." Edward warned me.

"Um....alright?" It came out as a question because I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

We all piled in the van and rode to Wal-Mart. "First, since it was my idea, I dare Emmett to use lame pick up lines on every girl we see and four men for an hour."

"Wait, a field trip is playing truth or dare?" I asked. "And why are we all the way in Brier, Washington?"

"Kinda sorta love. It's pretty fun though. And we have to be far away where we live because number one, we don't want this to get to Carlisle and Esme, two, we don't want anyone we know to see us." Edward answered.

"What?! Edward just said something was fun?!" Jasper jokingly exclaimed. "Stop the presses!"

"He's also done it Jazz! What's really goin' on?" Emmett added.

"Shutup." Edward growled at them.

"And I found a list called Things to Do at Wal-Mart on the Internet. We're going to take turns and pick from the list. This is going to be sooo much fun!!" Alice was excited as we climbed out of the van. "Okay, go Em! There's your first victim!"

Alice pointed to a skinny girl with her brown hair in pig tails. "Go work your vamp majic!!"

Emmett cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Screw me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name Angela?" How dare that bastard say Angela?! He'd as good as dead.

"But you're not wrong. My name _is_ Angela. How'd you know?" She replied and smiled a smile that showed she was missing three of her front teeth.

"Eesh!" Emmett cringed.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Roberto!" Emmett lied with a boad smile and ran off from the girl. I refused to call her Angela.

"Wait! Wait! Roberto!" She called and ran after him. He stopped in front of us and she did too. Rose stepped forward and growled at the girl. "Wh-who's she?" The girl asked 'Roberto'. _This must be his sister since they have the same eyes._

"My wife Rosalina." He lied about names again. "This is my personal servant Edwardo," he pointed to Edward, "his wife Isabella," he pointed at me, "my sister and brother Alijandra and Juanantonio." Well, at least he stayed close to every name and said mine right.

"You're all hispanic?"

"No. Our mom dated a Hispanic guy in high school and she swore to him that out names would be Hispanic. I know, weird."

"No, not really." She smiled and stepped closer to Emmett. The girl didn't care that Em was married, she didn't think Rose was a threat to her.

"Anyway...we've gotta go. We have things to do." Emmett freed himself of his future stalker and walked away.

As we approached another victim, Alice cleared her throat. "Go." She said.

The girl was ugly as all get out, but Emmett knocked the smile off his face and went to her. "Do you know karate? 'Cuz your body is KICKIN'!!" He ran off while she was left standing there and we were snickering behind him. "Next." I said and pointed to a lady shopping for socks...big wooly socks. They were hideous.

"Tickle your pussy for a feather?" Emmett said and I could help but laugh out loud.

"What?!" The lady screamed at him.

"I said particularly nice weather." Emmett shook his head.

"Oh. Well, it's a bit chilly outside. But it feels nice." The woman answered and Emmett walked away.

"That was horrible!" I choked on my laughter.

"Ooooh...how about her?" Jasper picked out a girl accompanied by a man.

"But she has a boyfriend." Emmett complained.

"So?"

Em sighed. "Fine." He strolled over to them. "Hey baby, you should drop the zero and get with a hero....in other words, get with me."

Her boyfriend stepped forward. "Oh, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her brother. And you can get with me anytime baby."

Emmett shivered visably. "N-no..."

"Who's the long haired brunette with the brown eyes?" The girl with the man asked.

"Oh, that's my sister." Emmett answered.

"Is she straight?"

"Um...yes. My entire family is."

"Well, if any of you males decide to change your mind, my number is....827-0961." The man said.

"And mine is 573-0432....for the girls, of course."

"Ahhh.....thank you?" Emmett speed walked back to us."

"You have fifteen more minutes, but Alice and I need to go buy a couple of things for what Alie is seeing. You can finish when we get back." I said.

Emmett sighed again. "Fine."

* * *

Hello people!! Hope you likey the chappie!! Review!! I'll try to have another one up soon....if it snows tomorrow night, then I will have it up before Friday. Love you all!! Don't forget to review!!

~KM705.M-san


	24. Chapter 24: CatWoman in WalMart

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 23: CatWoman in Wal-Mart**

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me off to the clothes section and bought an extra large dress. "We're seriously going to do this?" I asked her.

"Yup. Jazz is gonna dare him and he's gonna have to do it." She replied in her chirpy voice.

I sighed and shook my head. Why was I about to do this? Oh yeah. Because my family was a demented group of vampires. Sigh. Again.

"Okay, let's get back to them!" Alice said and we ran back to the res of our family.

"Who's next?" Rose asked.

"I pick Bella!" Emmett said with a large smile.

"What?! Why me?!" I croaked.

"You're the youngest and this is your first time on a field trip." Emmett said like it was natural.

"Fine. What horrid deed to I need to do?"

"You have to wear a cape and run around yelling, "I'm Batman!! Come, Robin, to the bat cave!"

Alice and Rose were laughing immediately. I looked at Edward and saw that he was trying not to laugh. Jasper was looking in another direction trying to do the same thing.

"No...you're not a guy so that won't work....I think we'll go with CatWoman. Yeah, that's it. Alice, did you get a black jump suit when you and Bella were gone?"

"Of course!" Alice answered.

"How did I not know that?!" I squwaked.

"Because I didn't want you to." She smiled at me.

I sighed yet again. "Give it to me Alice." I reached for the black material in her hand. "Come on. You're helping me put it on."

We went into the bathroom and it took ten whole minutes to put the stupid suit on. It fit me like a second skin!! If I needed to breathe, I was sure that I wouldn't have been able to. "Is this really necessary?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, it is."

"Did CatWoman even _have_ a sidekick?"

"Yes. In 1967, Leslie Gore played PussyCat, CatWoman's sidekick, in _Batman_."

"And of course you saw the episodes, right?"

"Naturally." Alice answered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't like you."

"But you love me Bellsie Pop!" Alice smiled and hugged me.

"Whatever." We went back to the family, my heels clicking with every step and my tail swishing with the sway of my hips. Alice had taught me how to do the CatWoman walk. I had to admit, I was looking pretty damn sexy. I felt powerful. I think I'm keeping this outfit for later use. A smirk crossed my face when I thought of the reaction I would get from Edward.

I walked to the rest of my family and Edward gasped, then stopped breathing altogether. Many different images were runing though his mind about what he wanted to do to me. He swallowed hard and I smelled his arousal. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at him. He was just too cute!

"Eddie, what's the problem?" Emmett smirked at Edward.

"N-no-nothing." He studdered.

"Are you sure?"

Edward gulped again and nodded.

"Leave my hubby alone." I scolded Emmett and walked over to Edward, kissing him on the lips. "When we get back home, I've got you."

Edward nodded and smiled.

"Okay. What is it that I have to do?" I asked.

"I'm changing the thing. You have to seduce people."

"I have to WHAT?!" I was planning to kill Emmett before his next birthday.

"You have to seduce males into following you to the bathroom. Then Edward comes and stops them from jumping your bones."

Did he seriously just say that they would jump my bones? Perhaps the venom did something to Em's brain when he was changed. Or being mauled by a bear may have caused some damage. Either way that boy was seriously messed up in the brain.

I sighed yet again. I think I've sighed about fifteen times today. That should be a new world record or something "Fine."

"Here comes your first victim." Jasper announced. "He should be pretty easy because the lust coming from him is threatening to choke me."

How could you Jasper? I thought you were my big brother? Then again, Emmett's my big brother and he's making me do this. Yet again....I sighed. I looked to where Jasper was looking and saw a nice looking young man with false hazelnut eyes. I saw the lines in the contacts, so well defined, whereas before, when I was human, it was hard for me to see the lines, though I could still tell the difference in false eyes and real eyes.

I walked over to the man and smiled. "Hey. I'm CatWoman."

He smiled back. "I see."

"You wanna play with me?" I asked in a deep, sexy voice. It was almost the voice I used with Edward at times, but that voice was reserved for him and only him.

I looked down and saw the raging boner that the man un front of me had. "Do I wanna play?"

"Uh huh." I said. "Follow me." I beckoned him with my finger and strutted to the bathroom. He followed, or course, drool sliding down the sides of his mouth.

I decided to go to the bathroom in the back of the store where there would probably be less people. I walked into the men's bathroom with him hot on my tail. "Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

He gulped and nodded. His mouth had gone dry and he was thinking about all of the things he thought we were going to do. I began to lean in for the kiss until I heard, "Isabella!"

I snapped my head around and saw Edward in front of the sink. Apparently, he had just 'used the bathroom' and was about to 'wash his hands'. "E-Edward?" I studdered.

"Yes _Isabella_. It's _Edward,_ your _husband_." He stressed every other word, getting the point across.

"I thought...I thought you were in Florida."

"It seems that you did. And it also seems that you have forgotten our vows."

"I didn't. I swear I didn't Edward."

"Then what are you doing here with..._HIM._" Edward said 'him' like it was a disease.

"I...I don't know. I don't know." I shook my head. "I was lonely. You've been gone for so long."

"I've only been gone for three months."

"That's a long time for me." I pouted.

"We will discuss this when we get home." Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom.

The rest of the family was waiting on the other side. They'd heard everything that was going on.

"Okay. Next." Alice pointed to an old guy.

"He looks like he'll have a heart attack if I walked up to him wrong." I complained.

"He won't. I promise you."

"Fine." I walked over to the man with a large smile. "Hiya."

"Why hello there young whipper snapper." He was missing all of his teeth, so when he smiled, all I got was gums.

I fought with myself not to cringe, but I did a little bit anyway. "Wanna play?" I purred.

"Well we gotta wait a minute because I left my Viagra over younder."

Over younder?

"And then I gotta wait for my teeth to finish whitening."

Where the hell were his teeth?

"Unless you want me to gum that cootie up."

Oh dear God!! I stopped breathing and walked off. He just called my....area...a cootie. How old was this man.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he called after me.

I just shook my head and continued walking.

"Since you didn't finish the deal with that old man, you have to get another old man." Emmett said.

"What?! Why?" I whined.

"Because I want you to have an old man." He shrugged.

I hate Emmett.

"There's another one." Jasper pointed to an _older_ looking man.

"Oh Gawsh!" I threw my hands up in defeat and marched over to the man. "Hi there."

"Sharon?" The old man squinted his eyes and looked at me. "Is that you Sharon?"

Who the hell was Sharon?

"You came back for me Sharon? I thought you were gone forever!" He exclaimed.


	25. Chapter 25: Fishing in WalMart

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 25: Fishing in Wal-Mart**

**BPOV**

I broke out in a dead sprint and made my way to Edward.

"I hate you all." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh you love us Bellsie Pop!" Emmett said with a smile.

"Whatever. My turn is over. Now it's Jazz's turn."

Jasper's eyes widened for a split second, then they went back to normal.

"I dare you to...get a fishing pole and go fishing on any aisle you want."

"What do I have to fish for?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anything. Preferably people."

"People?"

"Yeah. You know how to cast a fishing line right? So you cast it over the aisle and see if you hook a person. Try to drag them as far as you can down the aisle, screaming at the top of your lungs, 'I caught one! I caught one!'"

Jasper sighed. "Fine." He went to the fishing section and grabbed a black Bass Pro finishing pole and went to the housing section first. He casted the line and hooked the back of someone's collar. "I caught one! I caught one!" He squealed giddly.

The person he'd hooked was a man in a white collared business shirt. He choked and reached behind him, but Jasper started running towards us, dragging the man down the aisle with him.

"Let me go!" The man choked out.

"No! You're mine! You're my fishy!" Jasper said in a baby voice.

"I'm not a damned fish!" He grabbed the fishing line and yanked at it, to be met with enough force to stop him, but not enough to make him wonder what kind of being Jasper was.

Jasper growled his 'human' growl, but let the man go. He got more into the role by skipping to the next aisle, picking the aisle with children's toys. He casted the line when a chubby cheeked little boy came through. He had chocolate ice cream stains on his cheeks and clothes. Damn, the little boy must've tried to feed everything _but_ his mouth!

Jazz caught the boy by the top of his green shorts and yanked the hook into place, making sure that the boy couldn't get away. "I caught another one! YaY me!" Jasper was giddy in his high pitched voice.

He ran to the end of the aisle, dragging the boy thruogh toys of every kind, until they reached the end. "Looky looky at this one!" Jasper told the people passing him. We were nowhere where anyone could see us, or think that he was related to us in any way.

"Unhand my boy you fiend!" An older lady yelled, swinging her purse wildly and charging at Jasper. "Let him go!"

Jasper turned to her and started to run in the opposite direction, still dragging the child behind him.

"It's ok Justing, Mommy's gonna get you away from the crazy man! Go to your happy place." She started yelling at her son. "Go to the place with all of Grandma's apple pies and fried chicken and all of the food you can ever dream of." She coached.

All we could think of on the sidelines was, 'Fat ass kid!' And it took a lot out of us not to laugh at the situation in front of us.

"Help! Help! That crazy man has kidnapped my child!" The woman yelled, frantically waving her arms. "Someone help me get my child back!"

We saw someone stick their foot out to trip Jasper, and only got Jasper to fall because Jasper wanted to fall. He hit the ground and did a summersault, then sprang up and continued to run, though he'd dropped the fishing pole.

The woman ran to her son and hugged him to her chest. "Oh my little Jeffery, did that psychotic man hurt you?"

"No Ma. Get off me." He pouted when she picked him up. "You're messing up my hair in front of the pretty girls."

We'd come from our hiding place and were walking towards where Jasper had run. I looked at the little boy and winked. His cheeks turned bright red and he buried his head in his mother's shirt. Blushing kid.

_I miss Bella's blush sometimes. But I'm getting used to this...and all of the sex we have! _Edward thought.

I looked up at him and smiled.

We finally caught up with Jasper in the very back of the store that was apparently forgotten about, evidenced by its dim lighting and the horrid odor coming from behind a closed door.

"We've gotta go unless we want Carlisle to have to come bail us out of jail." Alice said.

The vision had played through her head as we were walking to find Jazz. The woman was going to tell the manager and if we stayed, he'd have the police at the store in five minutes.

"Yeah, we do need to go." I agreed.

"Alright."

We snuck out of the back door without setting off the alarm, and went to our vehicle. When we got back to the house, Edward grabbed a sock off the floor and looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Looky looky at this one!" He said in a voice that was Jasper's equal.

We all hit the floor laughing, and when Carlisle and Esme came in, wondering what was going on, it only made it worse.

"Have you done anything illegal or that will cause us to leave the state?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sobered up enough to shake his head, and that was enough for Carlisle.

"I'm not questioning them anymore. Let us leave my dearest Esme, I do not think I can stand it here for much longer."

They left back out of the door just as quickly as they'd come in.

"What do we have planned next my dear family?"

"How about we get ready for school?" Alice gave a smart suggestion.

"That sounds great!" I was immediately excited. "When does it start?"

"In about a week. We've got enough time to move all of our things in our house."

"Wait, we're all sharing _one_ house?" I asked.

"Of course Bellsie dear. What else would you expect?"

I groaned. This would be sheer torture.

* * *

It's been a while, I know! Don't shoot me! I have no earthly idea how it took me this long to come up with a chapter, but guess what....summer's around the corner! So things should speed up by then. Review please! Yes, they will be going to college soon (forgive me if the timeline seems off), so that means more fun with the entire crew, and a few surprises! So stay tuned for the next installment of RoadTrip With the Cullens!

~KM705.M-san


	26. Chapter 26: First Day of School

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 26: First Day of School**

**BPOV**

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What is the matter love?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing. I just hate that we had to leave Renesmee and Charlie and Jake and Carlisle and Esme."

"We'll visit them soon. The first holiday we will go back to Forks and visit." He assured me.

I sighed. We'd registered at school on Monday and orientation was yesterday. School started Monday.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"What is it?"

"Which room do you and Edward want?" She asked like it was a normal question.

"How about you just tell me what room we pick."

Her eyes glazed over for a second and she laughed. "Perfect. Jazz and I get the other room! Of course Rose and Em want to have the largest room."

Alice, Edward, and Rose had picked out the house. It was very large, and it kinda resembled the house back home. The glass windows were everywhere. It reminded me of what Edward had said so very long ago, when I was human. _"It's the only place we don't have to hide."_

I smiled, thinking that I was now part of the 'not having to hide' thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as Alice ran up the stairs.

"How happy I am that I am finally a Cullen. In every sense of the name."

"Isabella Marie Cullen." My name sounded so sexy when he said it!

"Make way! The newest member of the Dartmouth football team coming through!" Emmett came through the front doors with Rosalie smiling behind him.

"You're _what_?" Edward hissed.

"You heard me. I'm a football player. Actually, all of us are. And Rose got all of the girls to be cheerleaders."

Now it was my turn. "_What_?" I hissed. "I hate cheerleaders! They're too damn perky and fake as hell!"

"Oh well. You're a cheerleader." Rose said smugly.

"Yay! We're cheerleaders!" Alice came down the stairs singing.

I groaned again and rolled my eyes. "Rose, what the hell possessed you to make us cheerleaders?"

She shrugged. "I thought we should get something extracurricular under our belts."

"Well I like the idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself." Alice was on Rose's side. Of course she was. This was gonna give her the chance to be perky all the damn time.

"Did you forget the fact that we're _vampires_ Emmett?" Edward said. "We fucking glisten in the sun! How the hell are we supposed to play football?"

"I've got that covered. Our uniforms are gonna be long sleeved and we wear gloves. We keep our helmets on at all times." Emmett answered like he was a genius.

"Emmett, that's a horrible idea." Jasper said from upstairs.

"Shut it Jazz! We're gonna love it. You too Bella." Emmett looked at me.

"I want to kill you." I mumbled.

"But you're not gonna do it Bellsie, because you looove me!" Emmett picked me up and hugged me.

"Let me go. Idiot."

The weekend passed by quickly. We didn't really do much of anything. Alice, Rose, and I went shopping for school clothes. I really didn't want to go, but again, it made my sisters happy. And they seemed to think that since I was now a Cullen, I needed to spend money like a Cullen...which...I didn't really want to.

Finally, Monday came and it was time to go to college. I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it love. Everything will be alright." Edward rubbed my arms.

"Bella! Hi Bella!" I didn't have to turn around to know that Angela and Ben were coming towards us. I could smell them before they even got out of her car.

I turned around anyway, and looked around, pretending I was looking for whoever had called me. When I spotted them, I smiled. "Hi guys!"

They ran to me and we hugged.

_I never noticed how cold Bella is._ I heard in Angela's mind. Damn. Why did I hug her? I shrugged. She thought nothing of it and neither would I.

"So you guys ready?" Ben asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Bella!" I cringed as I heard that voice.

_He's here._ Edard thought.

"Long time no see." That voice didn't make me cringe. I turned around and hugged David. He'd gone back home before we started having fun in Wal-Mart. His mother had called to make sure he was ok, and he said that he was coming back because the search for his parents hadn't gone so well and he was coming back so he could pack and go to college.

"David! I missed you!" I smiled.

"What about me?" Mike held his arms out for a hug.

"Eh...no."

"Who's this?" Angela asked.

"This is my good friend David. I've known him for a couple of months." I answered. "David, this is Angela and her boyfr-oops. Her _fiance_ Ben."

Then I smelled them. Lauren and Jessica.

"Edward! Oh Edward!" Jessica called.

_I'm gonna kill them._ I let Edward into my mind.

He smiled. "I think we should get in the building unless we wanna be late."

"Ok. Well we have Calculus first." Angela said.

"We do too!" I announced.

David looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Me too."

Mike looked at his schedule. "I have Pre-Cal this year. How did you get into Calculus?"

"The Trig finals told them whether or not you needed Pre-Cal or if you could skip straight to Cal." Angela said to him.

"I guess you didn't have what it took to skip Pre-Cal." Edward sneered.

We walked to the class together, comparing our schedules. Angela and I had three out of eight classes together. David and I had five out of eight. Edward and I already knew that we had every class except for one together.

We walked in the class and saw Alice sitting in her seat, smiling at us. Something was up with her. What was it? What the hell was up with her?

* * *

There you have it! Another chapter! And I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday...hopefully. Er...what else...I'm working on HSD and MR so more chapters for those should be up soon. But I'm going to St. Louis Thursday...of course I could take my lap top with me, since I'll have other work to do...so yeah, I'm thinking that it will be possible.

~KM705.M-san


	27. Chapter 27: Biology

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 27: Biology**

**BPOV**

Irony is a funny thing. As we sat in AP Biology, I couldn't help but allow my mind to wander back to Forks High School. The lab looked the same, only bigger, and everyone that I knew sat in the same seat...expect for Jessica. She decided that she would sit by Edward so she could be his lab partner.

I'd stopped at David's desk to talk to him for a minute, while Jessica sat her slimy ass on the stool next to Edward. I saw him stiffen, and that reminded me of my first day of school years ago. I cocked my head to the side, sniffing the air, but I remembered that Edward had smelled Jessica before, so there was nothing in her blood that would make her smell any different...but there was. Something was there, and she smelled like...cheese and cheap perfume.

What did she have on? It smelled _horrible_! That was why Edward had become as stiff as a board! Her smell was nausiating.

David smelled it too and wrinkled his nose. He looked at the source of the smell and frowned. "I don't like her." He told me.

"Why not?"

"Because she talks about you. She's been to the house before and she tried to have sex with Mike, but he chickened out and tried to cover it up by saying that he was waiting on you."

It was my turn to frown. Mike came behind me and Edward was by my side instantly, whispering in my ear. "What does Jessica have on? It's sickening."

I held back my laugh and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck. _You smell so much better than her._ He groaned and pulled me closer to him.

David cleared his throat playfully and smiled at us. As much as he wished it was him, he wasn't going to say anything. I smiled at him, my silent thanks for some strange reason. Edward laughed into my neck and sent shivers down my spine with his breath on me.

"Edward, why don't you come sit by me?" Jessica called in what I could only guess was her sexy voice.

"I'd rather not." Edward replied quickly.

_He's just saying that because he doesn't want to hurt Bella's feelings. Just wait until I get him alone...then he'll be mine._ Edward and I heard her thoughts and looked at each other, fighting back our laughter. "Are you sure?"

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Where do you want to sit love?"

"I want to sit in the same spot we sat in Forks, but Jessica is being a bitch." I whined.

Edward nodded. We took seats at the lab table in front of David and waited for the professor to come in the class. When he finally did, we saw a man the age of twenty five. He was cute, for a human. The teacher spotted me sitting beside Edward and smiled.

"Good morning class, and welcome to AP Biology." He smiled. "I am Johnathan Jamison. You may call me either Professor Jamison or Mr. Johnathan, it is your choice. We will start today off with a simple lab, one that you may have done already. But I need everyone to do this in order to see what level you are on."

_If we made it into AP, shouldn't that mean that we are smart?_ Edward thought.

I nodded, answering his thought.

"Now, I am going to pass out all of these microscopes, and I need you to tell me what phase the cells are in."

I groaned silently and rolled my eyes. I was seriously sick of this particular stupid lab. Not only had I done it in back in Arizona, but I had to repeat it in Forks too. I sighed. Was there no variety in Science?

The microscopes were passed out and Professor Jamison lingered at mine and Edward's table, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. _She's just a freshman John. Calm down._ He took a deep breath.

"And, begin." He said when he reached his desk. Edward and I finished the lab in less that five minutes, and began to talk. "Excuse me, what are your names?"

"I'm Isabella Cullen," I answered.

"And I am her _husband_ Edward Cullen." Edward stressed the word husband in the sentence, making sure he got the point across.

Professor Jamison nodded. _Why did they get married so young? It matters not, couples that marry this early will not last long._ "And have you finished the lab?"

"Yes." I answered.

He looked at the paper on our desk and saw our perfect calligraphy and opened his eyes in shock. _These are all correct._ He nodded. "I think I may have found my star pupil early on in the year. Ms. Cullen, will you be my TA?"

"Uh..." I looked at Edward.

_Go ahead. If he tries anything, I'll kill him._ I almost laughed at Edward's thoughts.

"O..ok." I answered.

_That slut! It's the first day and she's already planning on fucking the teacher! She probably already fucked him! Ugh!_ Jessica's thoughts were outraged. She'd ended up sharing a lab table with a boy who hadn't attended FHS and he smelled about as bad as her.

_I can't believe that teacher! I can see in his eyes that he wants Bella. I'll kill him._ Mike's thoughts came from behind me. He'd taken the seat beside David and was glaring daggers at Professor Jamison.

"Good." Professor Jamison smiled and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"I don't like him." Edward growled lowly, and only David and I heard him.

I smirked. "You shouldn't."

_I don't like him either._ David thought. _Do you guys have a house around here? Mind if I come over today?_

I turned my head to the side so David could see me wink, and he smiled.

Jessica and her partner were still struggling with their lab because neither her nor her partner were really smart. With five minutes left in the class, Professor Jamison went by to pick up all of the microscopes and he lingered at our table again, "I need you to stay after class Ms. Cullen."

"_Mrs._ Cullen." Edward corrected firmly.

Professor Jamison just looked at him, then went back to his desk. "Tomorrow we will begin with the real stuff. Be prepared, this class will not be as easy as it was today."

The bell rang and Edward stayed behind with me.

"She doesn't need you to watch over her." Professor Jamison said to Edward.

"I am her husband, therefore I will stay wherever I wish where my wife is concerned." Edward all but hissed at him.

I turned towards my husband. "Wait for me outside."

Edward looked in my eyes and smiled, then leaned in to kiss me. He leaned back and breathed on my face. I smiled and inhaled his sweet breath. "Ok." He replied and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned back in and kissed my nose, then left the room.

I turned to Professor Jamison's desk, and saw that he was suddenly busy looking thorugh the papers on his desk. "What is it that you need me to do as your TA?"

"I will need you to be assisting me with the labs that we have in the class, and helping me with the lesson plan."

I thought lesson plans were for elementary and college students only...guess I was wrong. I only nodded.

"Alright. Also, I think I am going to move you from your seat."

"No you're not. You're not going to move me anywhere, because I am happy in my seat and I haven't caused any disruptances in the classroom. You aren't going to move Edward either, or anyone else in the class for that matter." I said sternly.

Professor Jamison just looked at me. _Damn...she's feisty! I like it!_

I heard Edward's growl coming from outside. _Calm down_. I opened my mind to him.

"Is that all you needed?" I asked, irritation plain in my voice and features.

"Yes. You are free to leave now." Professor Jamison watched me as I walked out of the room. It made me wish that I'd picked out my own outfit this morning. Alice had me dressed in skin tight jeans that hugged my nonexistent curves and a shirt just as tight, and high heels that made me Edward's height. _Left. Right. Left. Right._

Professor Jamison was watching my hips sway as I walked away. I shook my head in disgust. Edward stepped in the room before I made it out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to kiss him.

"Let's get to the next class." He murmered against my lips.

"Ok." I smiled. We walked hand in hand to our next class.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review...since I'm at home, the chapters should be coming quicker now. Love you guys!

Oh! BTW, my birthday is Monday! Whooo!

~KM705.M-san


	28. Chapter 28: Wonderfuckingful

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 28: Wonder-_fucking_-ful**

**BPOV**

Why was it that everywhere I turned, there were thoughts of someone wanting mine or Edward's body? It was irritating and frustrating! I wanted to say something to them...well, I wanted to _yell_ at them, but I couldn't. How could Edward do this? UGH!

Edward sensed my discomfort. _What's wrong?_

I released my shield from my mind and watched Edward smile. He always loved to hear my thoughts. He told me that he finally felt whole when he heard them for the first time. _Too many thoughts. I want to hurt some people._

_I know. But you could always take your shield off my mind._

I snorted. "Yeah right." I muttered.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "You're impossible."

I smiled. I knew that I was impossible, and Edward knew that when he married me...so it shouldn't come as a surprise now.

We entered our next classroom, the second one of the day that we had with Alice. English.

Jazz was sitting by Alice, scanning the room like he was searching for something. "What's Jazz looking for?" I asked Edward, before the smells hit me.

"Jessica and Lauren." He looked at me, confused. "You can't smell them?"

"I couldn't at first, but now I can. They're in the closet...over there." I looked at the closed door where the smells were coming from.

"And a not so familiar smell is coming from there too..." Edward sniffed.

I shrugged and grabbed Edward's hand and we walked to our seats in front of Jasper and Alice. The strong smells disappeared from the closet, meaning that thye had left the closet, but their scents still lingered there. Jessica and Lauren walked into the classroom with sour expressions on their faces, followed by the guy that was sitting by Jessica in AP Biology.

_I just had sex with two girls...in a closet! This is the best day _ever! I heard the thoughts of the nerdy looking boy. I cocked my head to the side to examine him. If you looked really closely, he was actually...a little...cute? Maybe?

I shook my head and frowned at Jessica and Lauren. Why did they fuck the boy? They were gonna get his hopes up and crush his poor little boy's spirit.

I shuddered at the thought of what they'd done in the closet...they were two horrible little fucks.

_They told me to stay away from that girl over there...but I don't see anything wrong with her...she's beautiful..._ The boy looked at me and I smiled. His heartbeat sped up and he swayed on his feet. Oops. Maybe when I'd become a vampire, I'd gained the ability to dazzle as well.

Hmmm...interesting thought. "Edward, do I dazzle you?" I asked his question.

"Frequently." He answered with a smile, remembering our conversation that seemed so long ago.

"Oh..." I said and huffed. I didn't really want to dazzle people...it wasn't fair. Especially since I knew what it was like to be dazzled. I pouted in my contemplation and Edward stiffened beside me.

I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him in confusion.

_I love it when you pout._ He answered with a smile and leaned over to sniff my neck.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and looked at the front of the room when our teacher came through the door. "Hello class. My name is Professor Greene and your first assignment of the year is to read The DaVinci Code by Dan Brown." He came down the rows, passing the books out. "I know it is strange for you to be given the books, but I do not want any excuses as to why no one read it."

I picked up my book as Professor Greene placed it on my desk and our hands brushed slightly. The man froze.

_Her skin...it's so...cold..._ He thought, shocked. But before he could dwell on the subject too much longer, something snapped him out of the daze he was in and he continued to pass out the books. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, just as confused as I was.

So I shrugged too and picked up my book. Edward looked at me, hiding a smile.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I've already read the book. And I'm sure that I can answer any question asked about it." He gloated.

"So?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, love." Edward smirked.

The professor droned on about something that was unimportant to me...I think he was talking about what we should expect for the school year, but again, I didn't care.

Jessica's hand shot in the air.

"Yes Miss...?" Professor Greene asked.

"Stanley. Jessica Stanley. And I was wonderng if we had to read the entire book."

The class stard at her like the idiot she was.

"Well...what do you think Miss Stanley?" Professor Greene crossed his well toned arms across his well sculpted chest. Now that I was actually looking at the man, I noticed that he was kinda attractive. I shrugged. Oh well...I don't need anyone else besides my Edward.

"I think that we should only read one chapter, because this book is really really thick."

"And what you think is very wrong. It doesn't matter how thick the book is, because you're either gonna read it, or fail this class."

"You mean I'm gonna fail if I don't read _one _stupid book?" Jessica said angrily.

"No. But if you don't read this one, I'm sure you won't read the others that I have in my plans. Therefore, you would fail."

Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest._ I only asked a question. He didn't have to be so damn rude._

I resisted the urge to laugh and I placed my head on my desk. The rest of the day passed by quickly. I had a few classes with some of everybody, and at the end of the day, Alice and Rose came to my locker, smiling.

"Oh Rose, you were serious?" I groaned.

"Of course!" Rose said.

"Let's go!" Alice piped and they placed me in the middle of them, hooking their one of their arms through mine. I saw Edward was in the same predicament, excpet that our brothers weren't linked arms with him.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this." I mumbled.

"What if someone tackles us?" Edward was saying. "I'm sure they will notice if they run into a cold, hard, _stone wall_. That will raise many questions to our very existence. And what about the girls? Their uniforms will surely be short." Edward complained, but he thought of me being in a cheer uniform and that excited him.

"We've got all that covered Eddie dear. Don't worry about it." Emmett told him.

I held back my laugh as I was dragged out of the building by my horribly mean sisters.

"Ok, we're welcoming five new cheerleaders to our squad today!" A young girl said happily. This is the prime example of why I didn't want to be a cheerleader...they're too _damn happy_! No one could be that damn happy all the damn time! It just wasn't human! I looked at Alice, who was rarely seen with a frown on her face and reiterated my point in my head that it wasn't _human_. No one could _do_ that!

I sighed as te girl droned on happily about what was gonna happen and how we were gonna have to travel with the football team and all of that bullshit.

"Are we late?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I smelled that stomach churning odor.

_UGH!_ Rose groaned in her mind. She hated Lauren and Jessica as muc as Edward and I did. Every since Jessica had 'accidentally' fallen on Emmett when we were still at FHS, Rose had wanted to kill the blonde bitch. HaHa! That's funny. Rose is a blonde bitch too! And she knows it.

"No." The girl, who's name I'd forgotten for a number of reasons, answered. "It's not to late. You can never be late! Unless...of course...you're late."

What the fuck was this girl talking about? This was sheer torture.

"Bella? You're gonna be a cheerleader?" Mike asked me, following behind Lauren and Jessica, with David following behind them.

It was my turn to groan then. I didn't answer him.

"Oh hell yeah!" He ran over to where the boys were. Oh great. Mike was gonna play football. And so was David, who ran behind him. This was gonna be a wonder-_fucking_-ful year!

* * *

The next chapter should be up soon. Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	29. Chapter 29: Jacobin SCHOOL! WTF!

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 29: Jacob...in _School? _WTF?**

**BPOV**

"I'm so glad to finally be at home." I sighed as I plopped down on the bed I shared with Edward. The first week of school had gone...well...it had just gone.

"Me too." Edward laid next to me and draped his arm across my stomach. He smiled then leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled back, his lips were hovering just above mine. Then, like a ton of bricks, an awful smell hit our noses. Edward growled while I frowned and tried to pick out the scent of Renesmee. But her scent wasn't there. I cocked my head to the side.

"Bella, get those mutts out of here!" Rose roared.

A growl outside told me that Jake had brought Leah with him. Just fucking great. I ran outside to see my best friend and the rest of the 'Black Pack'. HaHa! That sounded so funny! "Hey Jake!" I greeted, hugging him.

He didn't flinch as much as he normally did, which meant that he was getting used to the cold skin. That made me happy. "Hey Bells. How ya doin'?"

"I'm pretty good actually."

We walked in the house, Leah stayed outside.

"Oops! I'm sorry, hi Seth!" I turned to my other wolf friend.

"That's ok Bella." He smiled at me.

Seth sat on the couch in the living room beside Alice and Jasper. "So what's been going on with you guys?" I heard him ask as Jake and I continued up the stairs.

"Bella..." Edward whined. "I don't want him in our room. We'll never get that wet dog smell out."

"Shut it leech." Jake growled.

"Jake, you know you're talking about me and Renesmee right? Speaking of, where's my baby?"

"The vamp doc and his wife wanted to keep her. So we decided to visit you...and enroll in school."

"You're enrolled in _what?_" I screeched.

"College. Dartmouth to be exact. Carlisle set it up for me and Leah. Seth is still too young, so he's gonna have to stay here."

"Jake, if my memory serves me correct, which it does, you dropped out of high school, and you're three years younger than me."

"I seem to recall me being thirty five and you beging thirty three." He joked.

"Jake!" I growled.

"Alright alright! I promised Charlie that I would keep an eye on you, to make sure you were planning on coming back." He lied.

"Jacob Black, stop lying to me."

If he could've blushed, I'm sure he would have. "I wanted to make sure you didn't run off on me."

"Jake, I have a daughter. I'm not leaving her anytime soon. So I'm not leaving you anytime soon." We all knew that by the sheer force of us not being any type of natural people, and us living by our own rules, Jake was still in love with me, even though his imprint was supposed to have ended that. I sighed. Where did we go wrong?

Jake smiled. "Good. So tell me what's up." Alice came upstairs and offered him a glass of lemonade, which he accepted. He took a long gulp.

"I'm a cheerleader." The next thing I knew, I was being showered with scalding hot lemonade. "Jake what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're a _what_? Bella you hate cheerleaders with a passion!" Jake yelled.

"_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but Alice thought it would be a good idea for all of us to be cheerleaders, and the boys to be football players."

"Oh hell yeah! I'm in!"

"Jake, that's as bad of an idea as them playing! You're as stable as they are!" I said. What was with everyone? Was I the only one who was thinking straight? UGH! I threw my hands up in frustration because I knew Jacob wasn't changing his mind.

Jake laughed and walked out of the house.

That Monday was Jake's first day of school. And some kind of way, Carlisle had gotten him in every single one of my classes. When he walked into Calculus, I groaned and almost let my head fall onto my desk, but thankfully Edward stopped me because it would have been hard to explain how my desk broke. Somehow, there was an empty desk beside me, and he decided to take it.

"Hiiii Bella." He whispered with a smile.

"Shutuuuuuup Jake." I whispered back. I looked over at Edward and he gave a weak smile. I knew that as much as Jacob had helped last year, this was still uncomfortable for him. _I'm sorry._ I took my shield from my mind and let him in for a second.

Instead of answering, Edward leaned over and kissed me.

During class, Jake was confused. No surprise there. He wasn't even a sophmore in high school yet! So he couldn't possibly grasp the cirriculum here! The next time I see Carlisle, I may have to strangle him.

Biology was hell. Professor Jamison frowned at Jacob. Especially when he sat beside me at the lab table. There were other people with three, and four people at the table, but Jamison had a problem with Jake sitting at the table with me and Edward, so he had me working all class period. He gave me a piece of paper explaining the assignment and told me to walk the class through it.

Before I had a chance to get through half of the paper, in walked Leah. She glared at me and both of us fought to hold back our growl. She was about to sit at the table with Jake and Edward, but Jake looked at her and shook his head.

I took a deep breath and continued reading, until Leah interrupted me.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked snobbishly.

Everyone in the class turned to glare at her, the boys mad at her for making me have to stop talking, and the girls because they were admiring my voice, and trying to learn my style. "Excuse me?" My voice was polite.

"Why are you reading that? Are you our teacher or somethin'?"

"I'm the TA." I said.

_What the fuck is that?_ She thought, but didn't ask.

"Excuse me...Miss..." Jamison rose from his desk and looked at Leah.

"What?" Leah snapped.

Jake turned and looked at her, warning her to calm down. She was the one that chose to be in school, and she knew that we were going to be in school too.

"What is your name?" Jamison asked.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Well Miss Clearwater, if you are done harrassing my assistant, the rest of us would like to get on with class."

Leah snorted and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand any of what I was saying, and I had a feeling that she wasn't gonna last too long in school. Jake, I knew would ask me for help with his work, but Leah was a stuck up bitch who thought she could do anything and everythign for herself.

Finally, I finished explaining the assignment and walked back to my lab table. "I'm sorry for that." Jake mumbled in my ear.

I turned to smile at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not little Bella anymore. I can handle myself now."

Edward grabbed my hand before I walked back to the front of the room, and pulled me in for a short kiss. Jamison cleared his throat, but we ignored him. I pulled from Edward when I was ready to and walked to Jamison's desk. "What else do you need me to do?"

"I will need you to grade these papers." He said as the bell rang.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I said and Edward handed my bag. Alice had told me that only nerds carried backpacks, so she had bought me a Coach shoulder bag.

Every other class I had with Leah, so in all, that made me have four with her. And each class, I wanted to stangle her. Her thoughts about me and the rest of my family were just outright mean, and out of order. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head as I walked to cheer practice, which, appearently, I was a natural at.

Jake walked behind me, hooked his arm through mine. "Ready for practice?" He asked me.

"I should've known you were serious." I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"There's the spirit!" He teased.

We stopped at Edward's locker, and Edward was waiting on me. He grabbed me from Jake and pushed me against the locker in a passionate kiss. I moaned as Edward pushed his tongue inside my mouth, and his knee pressed against my wet sex.

"Come on people, we're gonna be late." Jake complained.

Edward turned his head to the side and growled at him. "You don't have to wait on us." He attacked my neck and I hissed as his teeth grazed my skin. My hands fisted in his hair and I bit my lip.

"Edward if you don't let her go! She can't be late!" Alice's voice came down the hallway. Jake looked at her, happy to have something else to look at.

"I don't really...wanna...go to practice...today." I panted as Edward found the sensitive spot right behind my ear, and pressed his knee directly in my clit. I moaned lowly and Alice ripped Edward away from me. She grabbed my hand and Jake grabbed Edward. We were dragged to the field.

Leah was still in front of us, but had known what was going on. "Are you going to watch practice?" Alice asked politely.

She growled and kept walking.

Leah was going to be a problem. I know that for a fact.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	30. Chapter 30: Bella's Balls

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 30: Bella's Balls**

**BPOV**

I was sick of Leah always growling at me. After practice, we came home and she was sitting on the front porch, in her wolf form, thinking about all the ways she wanted to kill us. Jake had ridden with me and Edward, and though he couldn't hear her thoughts, he knew where they were. Jake got out of the car and phased.

_Why was you so late? It's after seven. Practice was over around 4:30._ Leah was furious.

_When did you turn into my mother or my wife? I can do whatever I feel like it, whenever I feel like it. I was late because practice was held late._ Jake answered her in his mind.

_Why are we even here?_ She was asking as my family and I walked into the house.

I_ am here because _I _want to be._ Jake thought. _I have no idea why you're here._

_I'm here to protect you from them...from..._her. Of course I knew that 'her' was me. I rolled my eyes.

Her_ name is _Bella._ And I don't need any protection from _Bella.

Leah snorted. _Yeah right. Why are you ignoring the fact that we were made to kill leeches? Why are you getting all buddy buddy with them?_

_Bella has been a part of my family since I was little. And that's where she is going to stay. End of discussion. _Jake began to walk off, ignoring Leah.

_She's enjoying your pain. Can't you see that?_

Jake didn't respond. He phased back and walked into the house. He saw Edward wrap his arms around me and cringed. "You heard?"

Edward only glared.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

I sighed. "I said I'm a big girl now. I'm fine." I stormed out of the room and went upstairs.

**JakePOV**

I watched Bella as she went up the stairs, then looked back at Edward. "Is she really fine?"

"How should I know. You know her better than I do." He answered, then walked out of the front door. He must've known that Bella didn't want him to come after her. Well that's good. He's learning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then marched up the stairs.

"Go away Jake." I heard Bella's voice say.

"How did you know I was coming?" I smiled.

"Because I can read your thoughts, and your smell got slightly stronger. Ya know, you should really think about bathing." Good. She was fine.

Leah growled outside. She'd probably heard that. But it didn't matter. This wasn't about her.

I went up the stairs and opened the door Bella was behind. "So...tomorrow's Friday..."

Bella looked at me. "Yeah?"

"We have a scrimmage tomorrow."

"Are you playing?"

"Are you cheering?"

Bella's jaws clenched. She hated being reminded that she was a cheerleader.

I smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see you in your cute little uniform."

Bella growled and threw a pillow at my head with surprising accuracy and force. It snapped my head back pretty hard, and broke my nose. I didn't know pillows could do that. Bella smirked when she saw the blood running from my nose, and I broke it again before it set wrong. I growled at Bella and she eyed the door, wondering how quickly she could get out of it. I lunged and Bella ducked under me and darted out of the door. When did she get so...how did she maneuver like that?

I ran out of the door behind her and found that she was already outside. Some kind of way, she'd shot past Leah without Leah knowing what was going on. When I passed by her quickly in my human form, I heard her growl from behind me. "Don't follow us." I said firmly.

I chased after Bella, following her scent through the forest. Why did they always pick houses with forests so close? Oh yeah, they are vampires, and they need to...feed.

"Oh Bellllllaaaa...where aaaareeeee yoooouuuuuu?" I called playfully.

I snapped my head up to the trees when I heard them rustle. I saw something...I guessed it was Bella...leaping from tree branch to branch. I phased on the spot, ripping my clothes, and howled.

It startled her, and she fell from the air, mid-jump. She fell to the ground in a low crouch and sprung forward, to me. I leapt at her, and we met half way. She wrestled me to the ground and sat on my stomach. She rubbed my furry belly like I was a dog. But I had to admit...it felt pretty good.

Bella's musical laughter reached my ears and I phased back, having lost focus. Bella screamed and covered her eyes, but I knew that she'd seen. She zoomed back into the house, calling for Edward.

**BPOV**

OMG! I'd seen Jake nude! That was horrible!

"Edward! Where are you?" I screamed.

"I'm here love." He said from behind me.

I jumped, then turned around and threw myself in his arms.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me, then breathed into my hair. "What is it?"

"I...er..." I didn't know how to tell him.

But, as he tilted his head to the side, I realized that I wouldn't have to. Jake was walking back to the house in his wolf form, and Edward was listening to his mind. I heard the same thing Edward did, and felt Edward's arms tightening around me.

"It was an accident!" I said.

Edward looked at me, and then back to the door. Jake was saying the same thing. It was an accident, he had lost focus. Edward swooped me into his arms and we went upstairs.

"Hurry up Jake!" I yelled and banged on the bathroom door. Thankfully Alice and Edward had thought about the fact that we would be banging on the doors, and had gotten doors that somehow stood up against our hard knocking.

"La la la la la." Jake sang, trying to ignore me.

"Ugh!" I ran to Alice and Jasper's room. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." Alice answered, Jasper nodded.

"Thanks." I took a quick shower and ran back to my room to get dressed. Sadly, I had to wear my cheer uniform to school. I felt Edward's eyes on me as we left out of the house. As well as the eyes of every single male. Edward's hand tightened around mine, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. At one point during the day, Edward walked behind me, kissing my neck. He shot evil glares at many of the males that had the nerve to look at me.

Finally, the end of the day came and we all walked outside. I was in the middle, with Rose and Alice, while the boys surrounded us. We all stopped when Leah came in front of me.

"I want to talk to the bitch." She said.

"Then what's stopping you? All you have to do is go look in a mirror and talk to yourself." I answered.

Leah snarled and reached out to grab me from the middle of the circle. Then she smirked. "Yeah, they're right to have your ass protected."

I scoffed. "Whatever Leah. We're about to be late, so if you would be so kind as to move out of our way, it would be greatly appreciated."

She stepped back, but had the intention of grabbing me from the back of the circle.

"You really don't wanna do that." I told her.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I can read minds too." I smirked and tapped my head. We continued walking to the field. Jake was tense, and his fists were balled up. He was pissed at Leah. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and rubbed lightly. He put his hand over mine, but his coach called them over. Edward, Jazz, and Emmett turned around to give us long, passionate kisses.

The girls and I walked to where the rest of the cheerleaders were, and Kate-I finally remembered her name!-was waiting on us.

"Hey girls!" Kate was still peppy. I wondered if she'd be that damn happy with venom running through her system. Of course no one would turn her, though. Because I'm sure that no one wanted to listen to her for the rest of enternity. "Ok, the scrimmage starts in about three minutes, and we have a minor change to go over. Instead of Jessica being thrown up, we're gonna toss Bella. Rose and Alice, you catch her."

Jessica was furious. "Why the hell does she get to be tossed?"

"Can you do a double tuck and a hurkey in twelve point five seconds?" Kate asked, still happy.

Jessica stepped back and counted to three in her head. She tried to flip, but barely got off the ground.

Kate was still smiling. Damn, did her jaws hurt? "See?"

Jessica huffed and crossed her arms.

The game began, and so did our cheers. At half time, the boys came over to us, and we talked for a little while. Mike got pummeled in the first three minutes of the game. It was sad really. He accidentally caught the ball and he looked around, trying to see what to do. The other team came and...well...there was a dogpile on Mike. He sat out for the rest of the game with no serious injuries. Jake ran three touchdowns, Edward ran four, Emmett blocked as many people as he could without hurting them, which was still a lot, Jasper had a great arm, and made some great passes.

We ended up winning, and the girls and I stayed later for a 'pep meeting'. Alice had seen that I needed to drive my car to school, so we rode my car back to the house. We saw Leah standing at the front door in her human form, and she looked pissed. Well, when didn't she look pissed?

We got out of the car and Alice and Rose stood in front of me. I looked at them both, then stepped in front of them. "I can handle this." Leah walked towards me. "Hello Leah. How are you on this fine evening?"

"Bitch, don't talk to me like we're fucking buddy buddy." She said.

I sighed and gave up the nice facade. "What do you want Leah?"

"I'm here to tell you to stay the fuck away from us."

I laughed. "Well seeing how you followed Jake here, I'd say that I was doing a pretty good job of that until you decided to come here."

"Listen, I won't be a part of this bullshit ass family you have running here."

"That's wonderful, but I didn't ask you to be a part of anything."

Edward and the rest of the boys came outside to stand behind me. Seth came out and stood on our side.

"Bitch I wouldn't want you to ask me!" Leah yelled.

I sighed. "Is this almost over?"

Leah stepped closer to me. "I can handle you. Just know that."

"Oh yeah, like you handled that vampire last June?" I snapped.

Leah took a step back, and I found an opening.

"You're being such a bitch for no fucking reason. You said you could've handled that vampire, and it was Jake who saved your ass and got hurt in the process. And guess who saved him! A _vampire_! The very vampire who got your ass here! If it wasn't for _me, _Carlisle wouldn't have even saved Jake! I didn't want any of the wolves to fight in the first place, because I was scared that you would get hurt!"

"Yeah, like you're hurting Jake?"

"Like you're doing any better with Sam and Emily! He imprinted with Em and now you're a bitter jealous bitch, and giving everyone else hell for it!" Leah took another step backwards and I took one forward. "You're gonna stop this because I'm tired of it. My family and I have done nothing to you and we don't deserve your mistreatment. Now, you're gonna shut the fuck up about all this 'leech' bullshit, I'm not putting up with it anymore."

Leah narrowed her eyes at me and then looked behind me, at Seth. "You're on _their_ side now?"

"Leah, I've been following behind you for years, as your younger brother. I've been on your side, even when you were wrong, but this isn't one of those times. You know that the Cullens have been nothing but friends to us, and they've done nothing wrong. They have been very hospitable and nice. You are, like Bella said, jealous and bitter. You've been that way for a while now, and I think it...no, I know it's time for you to change."

During Seth's speech, my family and I walked back in the house. Edward looked at me and smiled. He was proud.

"Damn Bella! You finally grew some balls!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't like bullshit." I shrugged. "I've put up with hers for too long."

Edward grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. I sighed and flopped backwards on the bed.

"You know, I've always had this fantasy about having sex with a cheerleader...in her uniform..." Edward smiled.

I sat up quickly and smiled, then hopped up and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. He kissed me furiously and slid his hands up my skirt. I moaned as he cupped my ass and walked me backwards to the bed.

**JakePOV**

For some strange reason, watching Bella go off on Leah had gotten me hard. Fuck! She was so damn sexy!

I glared at Leah as the Cullens went into the house.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She hissed at me.

"A bitch who's face is on the ground." I laughed at her, and Seth laughed with me. We walked into the house and heard Bella moan. Shit. Her and Edward were about to fuck. This was really bad.

**LeahPOV**

That Bella bitch had been right. I _am_ bitter. And I _am_ a bitch. The pack always hated it when I had to phase because I was always thinking about the times me and Sam had together, and how much I hated that he left me. Damn. I hated that that bitch was right!

I growled, then phased. I needed to clear my fucking head. Whenever I was a wolf, I could think more clearly. I took off into the night, leaving Jake and Seth behind, if only for a night. I'd be back. I was sure of it. Because as long as Jake was around the leeches, I would be too. There was no telling when that bitch would give him too much. And I would be there for him. Even if he was an asshole.

* * *

Bella's gotten bold! Lol. Hope you enjoy, please review!

~KM705.M-san


	31. Chapter 31: Leah's aGirl?

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 31: Leah's a...Girl?**

**BPOV**

Leah glared at me, then she glared at Edward, then she glared at Jake, then back at me. Last nigth, after Edward and I had had our fun, she was about to come upstairs to our room while I was reading on the bed. Edward had been on his way out of the front door with Em and Jazz to go hunt, and when he read the intentions in Leah's mind, he said to her coldly, "Don't go up there."

"Why not?" She had sneered.

"Because I'm not going to be able to stop Bella if she rips your head off."

"Your bitch couldn't take me on."

I imagined Edward narrowing his eyes. He hissed. "Call her out of her name again, and it will be _me_ who rips your head off, pup." Edward's voice was terrifying, even to me. And, though Leah didn't say anything, we all heard her gulp, and the fear was evident in her thoughts. Edward and the boys left out of the house. Jake had been in the kitchen at the time, and he glared at Leah.

"You need to watch it. You're a pack mate, but if you keep harrassing them, they are going to retaliate. And I can't say I'll be there to defend you when they do." Jake warned her.

I heard Leah's sharp intake of breath at the pain she reciveed from Jake's words. Then, she left out of the house and slammed the door.

Now though, we were in Biology, and Jamison was following behind me while I picked up the papers from everyone's table. I got to Leah's table and her paper 'accidentally' fell to the floor. I cocked my head to the side with a small smirk and bent over to get it. I heard the thoughts and smelled the arousals of every male in the room, and I was sure that Leah did too. When I stood back up, I still had a smirk on my face. I had no idea why I found pleasure in pissing her off...oh yeah, I do. Because she's a bitch. And I'd finally figured out why she was a bitch. She liked Jake.

It wasn't an imprint or anything, but in a lot of ways, Jacob reminded her of Sam. And she wanted him to be hers, since she couldn't have Sam like she wanted. Well too bad Jake was imprinted with Renesmee! I almost laughed, but decided to hold it in as I sashayed back to the front of the classroom.

"Are there any questions about last night's homework?" I asked, adding a little sexiness to my voice. I was doing all of this because Alice had suggested a little competition between Leah and I. Whoever could turn the most guys on by the end of the week was the winner, and the loser had to wait on the winner hand and foot for a month. Surprisingly Leah had agreed. So far, I was winning, but who was keeping count?...Oh wait...I was! HaHa! Every single guy in the class was about twenty seven guys, so take that Leah! Ha!

A lot of gulps were heard through the class, while some people struggled to find their voices.

"I...I have a question about number twelve...I didn't understand the chemical equation..." A boy by the name of Joshua asked me.

Before I could answer him though, the bell rang. "I'll help you tomorrow Josh." I smiled and walked back to the table with Edward and Jake to get my things.

In the next class I had with Leah, the same thing happened. And the next class, and the next. By the end of the day, I was so far ahead that there was no way she could possibly win. But when I got home, I realized something.

"This isn't a fair fight." I told Alice.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I know the effect that vampires have on humans, and it's breathtaking. The wolves aren't ugly per se, but Leah isn't...the best looking chick in town."

Alice nodded. "I knew that already. I already had a make over planned for her."

"You won't make it to where she wins, right?"

Alice smiled. "What kind of sister would I be if I did that?"

I smiled along with her. "That's my Ali. So how are you gonna get her to agree to the make over?"

"She wants to win. If that means she has to sit in my bathroom for a few hours, then she'll do it."

I understood. Leah wants any win she can get under her belt, and like Alice said, she'll do anything to get me to be her slave...not that I was gonna be. "Alice, if you make her win, I'll bite you."

"Jazz will get you."

I shrugged, then took a long sniff. "Leah's here."

Alice nodded. "We already talked about the make over before you got here."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her. "Whatever. Come through for me Ali. Edward and I are about to go shopping, then we're going hunting."

"Ok. Grab those shoes that I saw the other day. Emmett was too impatient to get them when we were there." Rose told me.

"Alright. Ali, you want anything?" I asked.

"The same shoes that Rose wants, and if you don't get them for you, I'll bite _you_. Oh, and get the outfits I'm thinking about for all of us."

A series of outfits ran through her head, some of them were rather...revealing.

"And these outfits are for Leah...you know what? Never mind. If they have your scent on them, she won't wear them. I'll just find her something to wear."

"Ok. I'm leaving." I walked down the stairs, just as Leah was coming up them. "Good luck." I sneered, knowing that would egg her on.

**LPOV**

Today was horrible. Bella was in the lead, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch up. She was still at the school with Jake, and the rest of the bloodsuckers, practicing their bullshit. I had to find a way to win! That Bella bitch has _got_ to be my slave for a month! Not that I would use her for anything except to do my homework maybe, but just knowing that I could boss her around was...I don't know. It did something for the ego.

The tiny bloodsucker came in the house first, and she looked at me. I remembered that she was the one that suggested the entire competition thing.

"Hi Leah. I know that you think that Bella's gonna win...but I have an idea that just may even the odds." She said to me.

"What?" I growled. I didn't want help from her, but if I was gonna win this thing, I needed all the help I could get.

"I'll give you a make over." She said like it was so fucking simple. I guessed to her it was. She was all about making bitches pretty. But I guess I was gonna be one of those bitches.

"What's in it for you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanna help."

I narrowed my eyes at her. This was gonna be hell for me, but I was gonna do it. Shit fuck damn! I took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. I know that I probably should've been more resistent, but I really wanna beat that Bella bitch.

Now, here I was, sitting in the tiny bloodsucker's bathroom, with the vain one standing beside her in front of me. It had been four hours, but they finally said that I was done. I took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror. Oh hell yes. I was gonna win. I smiled.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! It was just a small filler chapter, the results of the 'competition' will be up in the next chapter. Love you all! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	32. Chapter 32: Tutor

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 32: Tutor**

**BPOV**

Leah's make over was good, but it wasn't good enough to beat a Cullen, even if it was done by a Cullen. So this little sudden turn of events made the competiton a little harder...let me stop lying! It wasn't too much different. Leah caused a few eye openers, but nothing much. We all knew I was gonna win anyway, her sprucing up just boosted her ego a little bit and made her think she could win.

"Good morning class." I smiled. My skirt was a tad bit shorter than it usually was, showing off my long milky legs, and my blue blouse was tight and showed off an ample amount of clevage. I smelled Leah coming down the hallway, and she walked in the door. There were many gasps going around, and a lot of arousals, but nowhere near my level. Plus, a lot of them were already hard from watching me.

"Why are you late Miss Clearwater?" Jamison asked.

She shrugged. "Had to take care of something." She sat in her seat.

Leah had really been late because she slept on her hair in her last class and Alice and Rose had to fix it before she walked around looking a hot mess.

"Today we'll be doing a simple lab, preparing us to dissect our fetal pig at the end of this month." I walked around, passing out the papers that everyone needed. "Any questions?" I asked.

Edward's hand shot into the air. I knew he didn't have a question. He was the smartest person in this school, and could teach every single subject and all of his students would pass. "Yes?" I walked over to him. His warm hand slid up my skirt and to the line of my panties. "Stop." I giggled.

"But Mrs. Cullen, I have a question pertaining to the assignment that we are doing." He said with a sly smile.

"Stop." I hissed this time, as his finger brushed against my clit.

Jake looked at us and wrinkled his nose. "You two are disgusting."

"I can do what I want to with my wife without being disgusting." Edward said back.

"Not in a classroom!" Jake rebutted.

Edward rolled his eyes, but slid his finger further up my skirt.

"Edwaaaard..." I drawled out his name. I knew he liked it when I did that.

"Yes my love?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Please stop." I asked innocently.

He sighed and pulled his finger from under my skirt, then put it into his mouth. His eyes grew wider and he smiled.

"Ummm..." I looked confused.

"Bella, will you please come here?" Jamison called me to his desk.

I sighed as I walked to his desk and said, "What is it?"

He pointed to a paper on his desk, marred by red ink. I shrugged, not seeing the significance of the paper.

"In all of my years of teaching, never has a student failed my class. And Leah Clearwater is failiing. As my TA, I am assigning you to tutor her."

"You're who what now?" I asked, leaning forward, hoping that I'd heard him wrong even though I knew that I hadn't.

"You are going to be Miss Clearwater's personal tutor."

"Why me?" I squeaked.

"Because you are beyond capable of teaching her everything that she needs to be taught."

I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not doing any work this semester."

"Deal."

I smiled and almost knocked Jamison off of his feet. He fell backwards into his chair, his breathing slightly harsh. I still hated doing that to people...but I guess it couldn't be helped. "Class is almost over." I announced. "Leah, will you stay for a while after class?"

"What for?" She said, sounding like the man I think she really is.

"Just do it please." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, though she was affected by my dazzling smiled.

"Thank you." I said just as the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and Ewdward kissed me before leaving out of the room.

"I'll wait for you." He said.

"I know." I smiled and kissed him again.

"What do you want?" Leah asked, walking up to me.

"I'm gonna put this simply. You're failing this class and I'm going to tutor you."

"No the fuck you aren't."

"You can either let Bella tutor you, or fail and take this class next year." Jamison said.

"But I..." She sighed. "Fine." She replied through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I want to tutor you." I sneered at her, grabbing my purse from Edward's hand and taking his hand in mine. You know someone loves you when they carry your purse for you. I smiled at him.

"Isn't the competition between you and Leah over by the time we go to practice this afternoon?" He asked.

"Yupz." I said. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, since I really didn't care for too much of anything. My day had been ruined by Jamison. I hated him.

"Ok, so I win." I told Leah as she passed by my locker.

"Fuck you." She replied.

"Just because you want to doesn't mean you have to tell everyone." I said in a sing-song voice. "Your little make over didn't help shit. And now, you're my slave for a month. What to do with you? Hmmm..." I tapped my finger on my chin with a smile. "I'll figure something out by the time we get home."

Leah growled.

I laughed. "Shutup. And be ready to begin your tutoring session as soon as I get home. You have to be ready to dissect the pig or you probably won't pass the class."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

I shrugged. "If you fail, it's not my problem." Edward came to my locker then, and kissed my noisly. We heard Leah growl again, and she scrunched her nose up in disgust. So I'd won, but I had to tutor Leah. This was utter bullshit.


	33. Chapter 33: I Can't Dance!

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 33: I Can't Dance!**

**BPOV**

How could one person be so utterly stupid? I asked Leah the process of the scientific method and she said how should she know? What fresh hell? This chick was in _college_ and she didn't know the process of the scientific method? I would have a long _long_ stern talk with Carlisle when we went home to see them.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Could vampires get headaches from being irritated? Alice got one from trying to see past Renesmee, so it could have been possible that we could get headaches. "Let's try this again. The steps of the scientific process are..." I waited for her to answer.

"Um..." She sighed in frustration.

We were in the living room with every book on science that I could find. Well, that Edward could find. Perhaps he could be a better tutor. He did help me pass math back at FHS.

"Edward love?" I called up the stairs for him.

"Yes?"

"Will you come here please?" I asked nicely. He knew I wanted something.

_I wonder what she wants..._ I heard his thoughts while he was coming down the stairs.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"How much do you love me?" My voice was nice and sweet, my voice was slick as oil.

He narrowed his eyes a little bit, but answered the question. "More than you'll ever know, more than the world has to offer you to convince you of my love."

I tilted my head to the side, a gesture I'd learned from Alice when she wanted to get her way with Jazz. "Will you tutor Leah for me?"

"But you're doing so well." He said.

"But you could do it better." I tried flattery. My golden eyes were boring into his in a manner that I knew he couldn't resist. I batted my lashes, not like the girls to on TV, but cute enough to get the point across. Oh dear...I was dazzling Edward!

"Alright." And it worked!

My breath caught in my breath. I had been sure it wasn't going to work...but it did! I couldn't believe it!

"Good, you said yes. Bella, we need to go shopping." Alice came down the stairs then.

I almost considered taking Leah back from Edward. Almost. "Ok. Let me go put on my shoes."

"And change clothes."

"Why?"

"Because you wore those clothes to school. You can't wear them to the mall. People would think that the Cullens are slipping if we don't change outfits before we go out after school."

I sighed. It was sad that Alice actually believe all of what she had said. I looked at my favorite sister and blinked a couple of times before going on and doing what she wanted.

"Why are we going shopping?" I asked when Rose and I had gotten in Alice's car. Alice had already been waiting on us.

"Because our clothes smell too much like dog." Rose wrinkled her nose.

I thought about that and realized that I had gotten used to the wet dog smell. While it was still horrible, it was something that had become like a nagging headache.

"That's not really why. And Rose knows that she loves Jake like an annoying little brother." Alice answered with a glance to Rose as we pulled out of the driveway.

Rose growled.

Alice and I laughed. "We're going shopping because I just want to go. We haven't been since this school year started." Alice told me.

"I like that better." I smiled.

When we were in the mall a boy that was in school with us...his name was...Brian! That was it.

"Hey...you're the Cullen and Hale sisters aren't you?" He asked us. _Oh wow! The boys will never believe this! I can't believe I am actually talking to the three most beautiful girls in school! I think I could die right now..._

"Yes." Alice answered nicely.

"I-I'm having a party tomorrow. Would you like to come?" He looked at each of us, but he was afraid to look us in the eyes.

"Sure!" I answered him. "Where's it gonna be?"

"At my friend's house. The address is..."

He told us the address to the house party, but was confused when we didn't write it down.

"Don't worry," Rose said, "we have really good memories."

"Oh...ok..." He looked sad. _What was I thinking? They probably have better things to do than come to my party. I'll bet they have some frat parties to go to or something._ He sighed sadly.

"We'll be there. I promise." I gave him a warm smile and that made his heart speed up and his palms and armpits started to sweat.

"Ok!" He was louder than he'd planned to be. We all laughed. "Well...see you at there."

"He's sweet." Alice said as we walked away.

"Yeah. But he's always so confident at school...are we intimidating?" I asked.

Rose laughed. "Of course we are dear Bella."

"Oh." I said simply.

We bought at least five outfits that I thought I would hate, and twelve that I absolutely _knew_ I would hate, before we bought outfits for the party. Then, we bought the boys some clothes; some for the party and some just to wear anywhere.

When we got back to the house, Edward was still working with Leah. It looked like they were making progress, but from Edward's thoughts, it wasn't where he thought it would be.

_You'd better be glad I love you._ Edward directed his thoughts towards me.

I smiled at him and winked. I opened my mind up to him. _I'll make it up to you. I promise._ That should get him.

Edward smiled at me and returned my wink. He started thinking about some of the positions he wanted to take me in and I squeezed my legs together and bit my bottom lip. I rushed upstairs and got all of my homework. I lit a few candles around the room after I called and spoke to Renesmee. Why was the first person that came into mine and Edward's room _not_ Edward? Jake came into the room and I swear I saw him blush when he saw the room.

"I-uh-I just wanted to say thanks for tutoring Leah." He was nervous and slightly uncomfortable with the mood of the room.

_Hurry up Edward!_ I yelled in my mind, while answering Jake. "It's alright. And I left to go shopping." I shrugged.

"Yeah but I know..." He sighed. "Look Bella, when Jamison told you that you would do it, you could have fought him. I know how you are when you don't want to do something, and with the way you look now, it would have been easy to get Jamison to tell someone else to do it."

"With the way I look now?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Don't do that. You know how you look, and you know how you do that thing that makes people do what you want them to do."

Jake just told me that I dazzle people. I never wanted to dazzle anybody! I sighed in frustration. "Get out." I growled. I didn't like the fact that he had told me that I dazzle people.

"But why? What did I say?"

Edward took that as the time to come up the stairs. "She hates dazzling people." He said simply.

"She hates...dazzling people?" Jake was confused.

"In the beginning, after she'd learned that I was a vampire, she told me that I dazzle people, getting them to do what I want them to do. I asked her if I dazzled her and she said-"

"Frequently."I cut Edward off. "And up until recently, I didn't believe that I was capable of dazzling anyone. But I asked Edward not too long ago and he said the same thing that I told him." I rolled my eyes. Edward watched me as I flounced on the bed with my arms crossed.

"You're adorable with you pout." Edward smiled.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Jake, could you please excuse us?" Edward said, without looking at him.

Jake didn't even hesitate before leaving out of the room. "Thanks again Bella."

"You're welcome."

"Now...back to us..." Edward smiled at me.

"Bella!" Alice called me.

I smiled at Edward and hopped off the bed, blowing out the candles as I left the room. I turned around and saw how...anxious Edward was for me. I laughed. That's what he gets for telling me I dazzle people...even though that wasn't his first time saying that.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked when I got in her room.

"What are we wearing to the party? Do we want to match, or be individuals?" She asked.

"Why not be individuals?" Rose asked.

"But if we're individuals, they might think that our clothes are too...uppidy?" It came out as a question from Alice.

Rose shook her head. "If we dress alike they might think that too."

"Wanna know what I think?" I asked after about five minutes of listening to Rose and Alice debate. They looked at me for two seconds, then got back into their conversation. "I knew you wouldn't but I'm gonna tell you anyway. I think we just shouldn't go."

"Why not?" Alice entertained me for some odd reason.

I shrugged, not having a legit reason not to go to the party other than the fact that well...I hate parties. "I can't dance." I finally said.

Alice and Rose laughed. "You're a Cullen, all Cullens can dance." They said in unison.

I blinked before responding, "No I can't. Just because my last name changed doesn't mean anything."

"Your last name changed and you became a vampire didn't you?" Rose made a point.

I huffed. "That's different."

"Not really. It's simple. You'll see tomorrow." Alice smiled at me.

"Why can't I see tonight?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise that you can dance. You'll see..." She kept her creepy smile.

I huffed again and stomped back to my room after saying, "Fine then. And I agree with Rose."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice before leaving to hunt with Emmett.

I pouted and flopped on the bed on my back beside Edward. He leaned over my body and came down to kiss me. "Nooo..." I groaned.

"You know you can't resist me." He said against my neck.

"Shutup and kiss me." I gave up instantly.

Edward smiled, happy to comply with what I'd just told him to do. He devoured my lips, then trailed his hands to my already soaked panties. How could he get me so damn wet so damn fast? It amazed me.

"Bella...I need help!" Leah called from downstairs.

What the fuck? She was actually admitting that she needed help with something? What the hell had Edward done? I looked at him and he wasn't smiling and shrugging like I thought he would be...no, he was...pouting. Oh gosh the man was horny! I sighed and went downstairs to help Leah, which ended up taking all night, and by the time we got finished, it was time to go to school.

Edward was sulky all day, but finally the day ended and it was party time! Oh great gosh...I still can't dance! Ugh!


	34. Chapter 34: Oh Wait, I Can Dance!

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 34: Oh Wait...I Can Dance!**

**BPOV**

We had three hours before the party and Alice and Rose had me in the bathroom, doing my hair. "I don't get the point of all this. I'm just gonna get there and make an ass of myself."

"Bella, shutup. You are a Cullen, you are a vampire." Alice started.

"Yeah, weren't you the one telling Edward that he can do anything?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, but that's Edward. He's amazing." I knew that I had a dreamy look in my eyes, like I did whenever I talked abotu Edward. "He was living alone all these years, so he had time to study fine arts of many things."

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is what you're wearing." She held up a black short skirt and a halter top, and some black heels.

"No I'm not."

Rose laughed. "Yes the hell you are."

"How are you gonna make me?"

She smirked. "Oh, I have my ways."

There was nothing scarier than Rose saying that for some reason. I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll wear it." I snatched the outfit from Alice's hands, mumbling to myself about damned pixie sisters. I put the outfit on and went to my room to wait for Edward. The shirt had a silver circle in between my breasts, and showed my cleavage. It was cute…but revealing. He was wearing a purple shirt too, and some nice black jeans. He looked pretty damn hot...as usual.

"Damn Bella." He said when he saw me.

I laughed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Edward walked slowly towards me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Bella..." He mumbled into my neck, sending the vibrations from his voice to my core.

I moaned and kissed his lips. Just as his tongue entered my mouth, Jake came in the room.

"Damn Bells. Are you two ever _not_ about to have sex?" He asked with a frown.

I stepped away from Edward and smoothed down my skirt. "You sound jealous Jake."

He scoffed. "As if. I get more pussy than you'll ever know."

I had to laugh at that. "You're really funny Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, I know more than you think I know." I told him. I didn't wanna burst his bubble by telling him that he was a virgin, even though I knew that he was. The only girls he ever smelled of were Leah, Renesmee, and me. I knew for a fact that there were plenty of chicks in the school that wanted him, but he didn't want them. He still wanted me, for some reason unknown to himself, and he was Renesmee's protector. From what I'd heard from Quil, even if the girl you've imprinted on is young, you won't see anyone else. That brought back a memory of me watching Jake sleep. He said something about he didn't see their faces anymore. That was how Quil described it.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?"

I smiled then. "Are you going to the party?"

"What's my name?"

I rolled my eyes. "No one cares." Jake looked at me and I smiled.

We piled in the van that Alice had gotten for all of us to fit inside. Now, normally I wasn't a big fan of vans, but somehow Alice had gotten a really really nice van. It was the very epitome of beautiful vans. "Ali, when did you get this?"

"Yesterday while you and Edward were playing house." She answered.

Edward and I had taken an impromptu trip back to Forks to visit Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle. They were shocked by our visit. Renesmee hadn't grown much since the last time I saw her, but her hair was a little bit longer, and her speech was more articulate. She was sounding more like her father everyday. She had a voice that was a mixture of mine and Alice's to me. Edward said he only heard my voice, but I heard Alice's too. Of course she had my eyes, the eyes I'd gotten from Charlie. My dear father Charlie. I hadn't seen him because he wouldn't have let me leave.

"Seth, are you coming to the party?" I asked Leah's younger brother when I passed him on the way to the van.

He shook his head. "Jake said I was too young to go, and Leah said that I couldn't go anywhere with you all."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you're going to the party."

"Yay!" He cheered and rushed to get changed, then followed me into the van.

"Carlisle said hello Jake." I told him when we were in the van to distract him from the fact that Seth was in the van too.

Jake smiled. "That's my guy. Vamp Doc." _I know Seth is in here, so you can stop trying to distract me._

I laughed and rolled my eyes. He knew me too well. "You're retarted, you know that?"

"Of course I do. That's why you love me!"

I rolled my eyes again and looked at Edward when his thoughts took a turn for the worse.

_Why the hell is the mutt still flirting with my Bella?_ Edward's thoughts were mean.

"Edward, hunnie..." I started.

"Damn." He muttered. "I keep forgetting."

"How do you forget that?" Alice asked, guessing what we were talking about.

Edward shrugged.

"We're here." Jazz announced.

"Alright!" Alice cheered.

I sighed. I didn't want to come to this damn party. Sometimes I really hated my family. We all got out of the van that was surprisingly roomy for the amount of people in the vehicle. Brian and his friend Steven greeted us at the door.

"You guys came!" Brian was excited. _I can't believe they actually showed up! Omigod!_

"Of course we did." I smiled. "I promised, didn't I?" I winked at him and he almost went into cardiac arrest.

Brian smiled. "That you did."

Steven was too shocked to speak at first, but he finally thought up enough words to say, "What the fuck?"

I frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"You! All of you! How did you know about my party?" His voice was too loud.

"Brian told us." I looked at Brian with a smile, and he smiled back.

_He'd better back the fuck up._ Edward and Jake thought at the same time.

"You did?" Steven turned to Brian and asked.

"Yeah. I told you I did but you weren't listening to me." Brian rolled his eyes. "Please pardon my idiotic friend for his rude behavior. Do come in and I hope you enjoy the party." Brian pushed Steven to the side and allowed us to enter the house.

"Thanks." I smiled and we walked in the house.

Jake came and whispered in my ear, "This looks nothing like the way Alice decorated for your graduation party." I could barely hear his words because all I could feel was his hot breath on my neck. It sent a sharp jolt through my system that scared the hell out of me, but I quickly shook it off before I thought anyone noticed. But of course Jake noticed. "What was all that?"

I shrugged his question off with a simple answer. "Nothing." I'd found that when I became a vampire, lying became easier. I was so damn glad that I could no longer blush, and my heart didn't speed up whenever I lied.

Jacob squinted his eyes at me, but said nothing else.

"So Alice, how the hell am I supposed to dance?" I asked.

"Just wait. It'll happen in a sec." She smirked. She knew something, and that really frightened me.

My family and I stood in the living room, watching everyone take a glance at us every so often. They weren't nearly as slick as they thought they were. Pretty soon, a song came on and for some reason, the music seemed to hypnotize me. My hips began swaying from side to side. What the fuck was going on?

My hands traveled up my body slowly and made their way above my head in a sensual position, moving with my hips. They came back down and began to sway. Jake's breath caught in his throat. To say he as shocked would have been an understatement. I looked at Edward with a frantic look in my eye.

He smiled. "Alice warned you. Come on, let's dance!" Edward dragged me onto the dance floor-in the very middle I might add!-and we began to dance. Soon enough, Alice and Jazz and Rose and Em made their way to the dance floor, and we all occupied the middle. Leah hadn't come, and Jake was satisfied with just standing off to the side with Seth. All eyes were on us as we all danced sexily to the music, even as it changed into something more upbeat. The music just flowed through me and caused my body to react in ways I didn't know it could.

After dancing for about an hour and a half straight, we decided that it was time to go chill on the couch. We didn't want too much attention. We had to pretend that we were tired by panting and getting something to drink. Alice, Rose, and I went into the bathroom to 'powder our noses', something that I didn't understand at all. When we came out, Brian and Steven were waiting at the door for us.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing." Brian lied. _I'm too scared to ask if they would want to play party games with us._

_He's such a fucking dork!_ Steven was looking at Brian like he was crazy. "Brian was wondering if you ladies would like to join us for a couple of games."

"What kind of games?" Rose played the dumb role.

"Oh...you know...just a few party games...taking shots...things like that." Brian was scared.

I frowned. "I'm not too sure abou-"

"Sure!" Alice chirped.

Brian smiled. "Great!"

Steven stared like he was dumb. He was confused as to how Brian had just gotten us to agree. And, truth be told, I was too. I didn't wanna do shots. First of all, I don't drink alcohol, second of all, we're vampires! We don't drink _anything_!

As soon as they walked off, I turned to Alice and asked, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this is gonna be fun! This is your first college party Bella. We've been to tons of these as vampires, and I'm telling you, drinking alcohol as a vampire is soooo much fun!"

I sighed. Why the hell was I always getting forced to do shit that I didn't wanna do?

Oh well...at least I can dance!

* * *

Woot woot! Hope you liked the chappie! Another one is coming pretty soon...but only if you review! Sooooo...please review my beautiful fans!

~KM705.M-san


	35. Chapter 35: Shots

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 35: Shots**

**BPOV**

"I still don't get why we're going this." I hissed to Alice three minutes later while everyone was gathered in the living room, some on the couch, some on the floor. Seth was sitting on the stairs, talking to a girl and by the way his thoughts were going, he really liked the girl.

"Because we want to have fun." Alice smiled.

"Aaand...we want you to see what happens when a vampire drinks." Rose's smile was creepy, but there was nothing I could do to resist them.

I sighed and followed them them to the living room, where we were about to get started.

"Alright everyone, everyone knows how to do body shots right?" Brian asked.

_I've heard of this shit, but I never knew how to do it._ Jake thought. _But I don't want these people herre to think that I'm lame._

I hid my smile behind my hand, and leaned over to whisper in Jake's ear, "It's ok. Just watch and you'll be able to understand."

"You're telling me that _you've_ done it before?" Jake was shocked.

I shrugged. "Don't put it past me. I've been with Alice too long." I implied that I'd done it before, when I really hadn't.

"Who wants to go first?" Brian asked.

"Meee!" Rose said in a tiny voice.

Brian laughed. "Alright. Who else?"

A guy by the name of Alexander raised his hand, along with a lot of other guys, but Emmett narrowed his eyes at them and they all put their hands down instantly. Em smiled and nodded, proud of himself.

"Well, I guess that means you two go first. Here you go." He placed a plate of lemons and a salt shaker on the table, along a bottle of Tequila on the table.

Em poured himself a shot and let Rose hold it, then sprikled some salt on her stomach. Rose placed the lime in her mouth and Em licked the salt off her stomach, before taking his shot. He leaned forward slowly and took the slice of lime from his wife's mouth.

_Oooh...so that's how you do it. Hmmm...I wonder..._ Jake started thinking about the different ways it could be done.

After a few more people went, it was mine and Edward's turn. He grabbed the bottle of Tequila and him being my Edward, he had to be different. Instead of pouring a shot in a shot glass, he poured it in my mouth. "Don't swallow." He told me. And of course I obeyed. He put the salt in my clevage and sat the lime wedge on my neck. He licked the salt off and placed his lips on mine for his shot. I transferred the liquid, now mixed with a little of my venom, into his mouth. I saw the extra kick he felt from my venom in his eyes when he pulled back and swallowed. He took the lime in his mouth and smiled.

The room burst out in applause. I didn't know that that would start a war between everyone in the room. It was a turned into a competition for who could come up with the sexiest body shot. Of course, with Edward being the freak that he is, no one got close to us, he even set the standard higher the next time by putting the salt on my lips, and believe me, they tried.

Jake didn't want to do shots off anyone but me, but Edward wouldn't let him. _Please man...just this once..._ Jake begged.

I opened my mind to Edward. _You know I'm not going anywhere, love. Let's see what he's got._

_I just don't like the thought of his lips and hands...and...tongue on you._ Edward told me.

I kissed Edward the way I knew he liked, "It's ok." I whispered to him.

He sighed and nodded.

Jake smiled. "Ok, my turn." He said. "Lay down on the floor Bells."

"Um...ok?" I had no idea what he had in mind because he was thinking about everything _except_ what he wanted to do. He grabbed the salt and poured some on my inner thigh. Oh gosh, this was making me nervous. He lifted my shirt up and sat the bottle of tequila next to my stomach and placed the lime wedge in my mouth. Once he'd licked the salt off my stomach, he poured the shot on my stomach and licked it off, then took the lime wedge from my mouth.

Ok...I had to admit it...he made me pretty damn wet. Especially with his hot tongue. But I wasn't gonna dwell on it. I simply got up off the floor and wiped my stomach with a paper towel, then sat back down beside Edward. It was silent for a while until everyone in the room began "Whooooo"-ing, congradulating Jake for making an even sexier way to do a body shot.

Needless to say, Edward was pissed.

After a couple of hours, the party was winding down and it was time to leave. Seth was still talking to the girl, who's name was Karen, and didn't want to leave. "Come on Seth. I think we're gonna need you at home." I told him, glancing over at Edward, who hadn't said a word since the body shot thing.

He nodded and told Karen goodbye.

"So what happened?" Seth asked me.

"Wow, you were really wrapped up in Karen weren't you?" I asked him.

He blushed. "Yeah. She's Brian's little sister. She's a year younger than me. But anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"Well...we were...playing a game and Jacob beat Edward." I gave him the PG-13 version.

"So Edward's mad because he lost?" Seth was confused.

I sighed. "Ok, do you know what body shots are?"

He nodded. "Paul was thinking about a college party one day while we were on patrol. That's how I learned."

I blinked a couple of times before continuing. "Alright...but anyway...that's what were were doing, and Edward kinda set the standard high when he poured his shot in my mouth. So everyone was trying to beat him, then Jake finally did it by putting the salt on my thigh and pouring his shot on my stomach and licking it off. And now Edward's pissed."

"See now that makes more sense." He said. "Well, I guess we'd better get to the house then."

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed. Edward drove home, and the ride was silent. Well, except for Jake's thoughts, which were unusally loud. He was reliving the moment, and relishing in the way my skin tasted, and he loved the contrast...his hot tongue against my cold skin.

We finally pulled up at the house after what seemed like forever. Edward went straight upstairs.

"How was the party?" Leah asked Jake.

He only smiled and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs after Edward.

**Jake POV**

"What did you do Jake?" Leah asked me.

"I didn't do a damn thing...but beat Edward at a game." I smiled and walked outside. I could still taste Bella's skin on my tongue...and she tasted divine. If her leg and stomach tasted like that...I wonder what _else_ tasted that good...and I also wondered if Edward knew.

**BPOV**

"Edward, honey?" I asked, entering the room. It was dark in the room, and I could smell him, but I couldn't see him even with my vampire eyes. "Edward?" I called again.

"Close the door." He told me. His voice came from the corner of the room. I closed the door behind me and looked in the direction his voice had come from.

I heard a ruffle of clothing and Edward was in front of me in an instant, kissing my neck. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. He licked my ear and I moaned. My knees gave out and I grabbed Edward's neck.

"Bella..." He kissed me. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oooh...you're not gonna lose me." I breathed.

He palmed my breasts through my shirt, sticking his tongue in the circle that showed off my clevage. My hands locked in his hair and pulled him closer. My head fell back against the door and I moaned again.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." Edward was pulling my shirt over my head. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt his hands under my skirt and in a matter of seconds, he'd ri[[ed my underwear off. As soon as he plunged into me with his rock hard-on, I wrapped my legs tighter around him and my nails clawed into his back. Edward pounded into me against the wall and I'd never felt better.

I screamed as my release hit me, and my clenching walls milked Edward for all he was worth. He threw me on the bed and continued to ravish my body well into the morning. And I'd really never felt better.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really really busy with school and such. *sigh* Well, here you go...hope you enjoy it. I'm off to work on my other stories now, and I'm thinking about bringing _Fate's Cruel Ways_ back from the dead with about three chapters by the end of this month. If you've got any ideas, please personal message (PM) me, or leave it in a review. Also, please review this chapter. Thanks! Love you all!

~KM705.M-san


	36. Chapter 36: Taste Teasting, Part 1

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 36: Taste Testing, Part 1**

**BPOV**

"Edward..." I drawled out his name.

"Yes my love?" He turned breathed into my hair.

"What's on the agenda for the day?"

"I'm not sure. Ask Alice."

"Ally!" I called down the hallway.

"Huh?"

"What are we doing today?" I asked her. She was already dressed for school, while Edward and I were still in the bed.

"Well...after school and cheer practice, I think we should go shopping." Alice suggested.

I shrugged. "Do we have anything better to do?"

"Not really. It's Monday, so nothing is happening." She walked out of the room.

At school, things were extra boring. The only entertainment was the fact that Jamison kept falling out of his seat for some reason. Everyone in school was talking about Jake's party display though. They were all shocked that Edward had let him do it. Hell, I was shocked my damn self and I was the one that convinced him to do it. In a class that I didn't have with Alice, she texted me.

**_Cancel the shopping. Jazz and I are going hunting._**

"Well, I'm free after practice. What do you want to do?" I whispered to Edward.

He shrugged. "We'll figure out something by the end of the day."

By the end of that week, we'd accomplished absolutely _nothing. _Time was creeping by so damn slow!

"Hey Bells, I have something to ask you." Alice and Rose cornered me one day that next week.

"Um...what's up?" I was on edge. Whenever they cornered my like that, nothing good would come from it.

"Have you ever...you know...gone down on Edward?" Alice asked.

"No!" I was shocked!

"Why did you say it like that?" Rose asked next. Her face told me that she saw nothing wrong with it.

I shrugged. "I've thought about it. But...I don't think Edward would let me, to be honest."

"Why not?"

"You know how he is. All gentlemanly and such." I told them.

"Well it's time for you to do it." Rose said.

"Both of you have?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Rose made me do it." Alice confessed.

"Why?" I looked at Rose.

"Because the sensation is different for vampires than it is for humans." She said.

"You've done it to a human?" I asked her, shocked. She was pretty young when she was changed. Not to mention the fact that she lived during the times that that type of behavior was frowned upon. Though her fiance was a pig, so she may have done it.

"No." She interrupted me from my musings. "But Em told me he'd had it done before when he was human, but when I did it to him, it felt better."

"Maybe it's just because you were better than the chick who'd done it to him." I suggested.

Alice shook her head. "That was the same thing I said."

Rose told both of us to shutup before continung. "The girl who'd done it to him was amazing." We looked at her. "His words, not mine." There was an underlying tone of malice in her voice. I guessed that she wasn't happy about someone doing that to her Emmett. "But he said that when I sucked him, it felt so much better. And the sensation for us isn't so bad either." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why do you want me to do this so badly? I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it...but I'm scared. What it I'm not good?" I said, my voice was small.

"You'll be fine Bella. When we got changed into vampires, our gag reflexes disappeared along with a few other things that set us apart from humans." Rose explained.

"Trust me on this Bella, you _want_ to do this." Alice encouraged me.

I sighed and gave in. "Oh fine. When?"

"Tonight. He's coming back from hunting in a little while with the boys, and you know how horny they are after hunting." Rose said with a smile.

"Ok...wait, you're gonna do it too?" I was shocked. I had no idea why though.

"Duh Bella. We wouldn't let you do it alone." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Alright."

"Good. We'll even help you with setting the mood for the night."

Sowe went and decorated mine and Edward's room with scented candles and rose petals. I knew all of this wasn't needed to turn Edward on, but whatever.

**EdPOV**

"Hey Edward, c'mere a sec." Emmett called to me as I finished drinking the blood of a fox. I'd promised Bella that I wouldn't feed on wolves.

"What's up?" I asked. He and Jasper were standing there like they were hidin ga secret, but the inside of their minds was...gross. THey were each picturing the freaky shit they'd done with my sisters!

"Have you ever...um...pleasured Bella?" Emmett asked.

"What kind of question is that? We make love damn near every night." I was slightly confused by his question.

"Dumb ass." Jasper muttered. "What our big lug of a brother meant to say, was have you ever eaten Bella out?"

"No." I answered simply. As much as I'd thought about it and wondered how she tasted between her legs, I'd never ventured down there. I have no earthly idea why I haven't.

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Well you should do it." Emmett said.

"Why are you so concerned with me doing this to Bella?" I asked.

"Because we have, and we want you to experience this too." Jazz said. I'm sure he put it in a better way than Em could have.

"...where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere." They answered too quickly for me to believe them.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to get the real answer out of them, so I said, "Whatever."

"You should do it tonight." Em said.

"Fine." I gave in quickly before they...hell I don't know what they would do.

**BPOV**

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement if I'd ever said one. I was beyond nervous. Alice and Rose assured me that I had nothing to be scared about, but that didn't calm my nerves.

I smelled and heard Edward entering the house and if I had've been human, I'm sure my heart would've been almost going under cardiac arrest. Omigoshomigoshomigosh! What am I going to do?

"Calm down." Alice whispered to me, so lowly that Edward wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I'm nervous. I can't calm down."

"Channel your inner freak Bella. That's all you have to do." Rose said like she was telling me to go watch TV or something. Things like this came easy to Rose, while I, on the other hand, had to think and meditate and shit like that.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, just go." I shooed them out of my room.

I took a deep breath as Edward slowly made his way up the stairs. I laid down on the bed with a sexy blue lace gown that Rose had picked out for me. I heard Edward gulp as he opened the door. _Damn._

I smiled inwardly at his thought. "Hi honey." I said, in my best sexy voice.

"H-hello."

My breath caught in my throat at the satisfaction that I'd made Edward stutter. "How was your day my darling?" I got off the bed and walked over to my husband.

"It was fi-"

I cut him off with a deep kiss. My tongue entangled with his. Edward moaned. I pulled back adn began to strip him of his clothes. Edward just stood there, stunned at what I was doing. I led him over to the bed and pushed him down. "Tonight, you're in for a little surprise." I smiled and kissed him again, all the while hoping that he wouldn't stop what I was about to do. I kissed down his chest, then kept kissing and licking my way down his body. When I got to his hard as steel erection, I licked my lips and stuck my tongue out to touch the tip of his erection. Edward growled. I smiled. I remembered what Rose had told me. Torture was the key.

I put the head of his dick in my mouth, then pulled it back out. I used my tongue and tasted him from base to tip. He tasted divine! Fuck what Rose said! I had to have him in my mouth! I engulfed as much of him as I could in my mouth, which turned out to be all of him. I bobbed my head in his lap and felt it when his fingers threaded themselves in my hair. Edward growled again and started thrusting into my mouth.

I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

Edward came in my mouth with a fierce roar, and I swallowed every drop. I pulled my mouth off of Edward's still hard cock and smiled at him.

"Beeelll-llaaaa..." He said my name with such pleasure that I felt pride swell in my chest. "Now it's my turn..."

* * *

Hello all! I know that this chapter took a long time to get up, but it's here now. Please review! Also, the next chapter should be up pretty soon.

~KM705.M-san


	37. Chapter 37: Taste Testing, Part 2

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 37: Taste Testing, Part 2**

**EdPOV**

What Bella was doing to me was utterly sinful. The way her warm mouth milked my cock...there were no words to describe how she was making me feel. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I grabbed her hair and shot my seed into her mouth. "Bella!" I roared her name along with my completion, feeling utterly...whole.

Bella pulled her mouth off of me and looked at me with a devious smile. I sat up and whispered in her ear, "Now it's my turn."

She giggled nervously and I gently pushed her back on the bed. I covered her mouth with my own, smiling when she moaned into the kiss. I kissed and licked my way down her body, stopping at her knees then going back up. I took one long lick to her mound and Bella moaned. Damn she tasted to sweet. What had taken me so long to taste her?

I licked her clit and pushed one of my fingers inside of her. Bella arched into my touch and buried her hands in my hair. I slid another finger into her while continuing my torture on her clit. I removed my fingers and licked her juices from them before replacing them with my tongue. Bella cried out in pleasure as I wiggled my tongue into her as far as I could.

"Edward..." Bella moaned breathlessly.

I smiled into her wetness. She was close, I could feel it.

Bella's inner muscles tightened around my tongue and I pushed a little further and Bella screamed my name with her release. I drank every bit of her sweet nectar, smiling the entire time. When Bella came down off her orgasmic high, she just stared at me, her eyes glazed over with something akin to pure lust.

I could hear the thoughts of my siblings downstairs, but I ignored them all. I was only concerned about my Bella.

I didn't waste any time entering Bella, and I forced her into the headboard. She hissed in pleasure and I felt her inner muscles clenching around me. "Fuck!" I growled and slammed into her relentlessly.

When she came for the seventh time, I knew we couldn't avoid our family forever. "We're gonna have to face them sooner or later, love." I mumbled into her hair.

Bella sighed. "I know."

I dragged my shaft out of her still slick passage slowly, eliciting another moan from my beautiful wife.

**BPOV**

Wow! I had no other words to say than...Wow! This was fucking _ah-mazing_! I was gonna have to take Alice and Rose shopping or _something_ after this! I never thought sex with Edward could get any better than it had been, but it _DID_!

The way he nibbled and sucked and...the man is a genius with that tongue of his! And by the way he growled my name when he came, I guessed that I wasn't that bad either. But now we have to go to our family. Damn. Why couldn't they leave us alone for the night? This was actually slightly embarrasing.

"Do we really have to go down there?" I whined.

Edward laughed. "Yes we do love. We've already planned to go hunting tonight."

I sighed. "Fine."

We quickly found some clothes and headed downstairs.

"We didn't think we'd see you two tonight." Emmett laughed.

"Shutup." I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop being a big bully Emmett." Rose scolded her partner for life. Jake took that time to walk in the house.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Minding our business and leaving yours alone." Rose turned her nose up at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say something about hunting earlier?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well there are some really big bears just east of here." He told us.

"You're saying this like we don't already know. Dumb ass dog." Rose scoffed.

"Shutup Blondie."

I sighed. "You guys are giving me a headache, and that's pretty hard to do." I rubbed my temples. "Can we please just hunt?"

"Alright. Girls hunt with girls, boys hunt with boys." Alice said with a smile.

"Why is she looking like that?" Jacob asked me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I believe you. See you guys when you come back."

"You don't want to watch us and see how powerful we are? You don't want to see how easily we can end your life?" Rose was teasing him.

"Sweetheart, you couldn't kill me if you tried." Jake smiled at her.

Rose laughed. "Whatever."

"Can we please go?" I almost yelled.

"Oh yeah." Alice grabbed my arm and we were out the door. "Spill!" She hissed as soon as we were far away from the boys.

"There's nothing to spill." I played coy.

"You're lying." Alice said.

"Yeah, because if that glow you have is _nothing_, I've gotta get me some of that." Rose agreed with her.

"What do you want me to say? That is was the best night of my life? That I had a toe-curling orgasm? That I want to relive this night again and again and again? Is that what you wanna hear?" I asked.

"Duh!" They said together.

I laughed. "Well you just heard it. It was too amazing for words! I...I can't begin to describe how Edward made me feel! And when I...you know...the look on his face was one of pure pleasure and it made me feel like a woman! It was...it was...ahhhhhh!" I screamed in happiness.

"Told you it was amazing!" Alice smiled at me.

"Glad you enjoyed it tramp." Rose said with a wink.

**EdPOV**

I was expecting my brothers to ask me about my night, and boy did they ever. Well...Emmett did.

"So how was it?" The girls had left all of two seconds ago and Emmett had already asked me about my night.

"Well...what do you expect me to say? I mean, how was it for you?" I played it cool.

"Don't try to flip the script Eddiekins. Just answer my question."

"It was everything I could've expected and more. So much more." I told him the truth. There was no better way that I could've spent my night.

This was a night that I am sure to remember.

* * *

I hadn't planned to post another chapter so soon buuuut...you guys seemed to really want it. Plus it was kinda bitchy of me to leave you all hanging like that. I've been fighting the flu since Sunday and I'm finally feeling better. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

~KM705.M-san


	38. Chapter 38: College Field Trip

RoadTrip With the Cullens

Ok, I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, but one review I got was saying that Dartmouth is an ivy league college and this wouldn't be happening. But...um...vampires and werewolves don't exist. People don't sparkle in the sun. This story is a complete work of fiction. I know that the things happening in this story wouldn't happen in real life, that's why I made them happen, to make this story funny and entertaining. That is all. Thank you.

**Chapter 38: College Field Trip**

**BPOV**

It had been a month since the taste testing session, and we'd done it every night since then.

"Hey Bells, what are you and Eddie up to tonight?" Emmett asked me.

"Umm..." I heard Alice's thoughts from upstairs. She was thinking about shoes, so she was hiding something. "I don't know. Alice won't tell me."

"Good. She finally did something right." Emmett said. "Hey, we're about due for another field trip."

I groaned. "Nooo..."

"Yessss..." Em hissed. "We're going to Clarksville. It's gonna be a little different from last time 'cause we have two weeks out of school, so we get to fool around for two weeks."

"Dear God, I'm scared." I mumbled.

"You should be." Edward whispered in my ear.

We piled in the car and arrived at the hotel we were staying at in a few hours.

"Ok, so what's first on the agenda?" I asked, slightly scared to know.

"First, I'm not gonna tell you. Then, there's the thing that I'm not telling you. And oh! You can't forget when I'm not telling you." He teased.

"You're a dick, you know that?" I said, as we walked into the hotel.

"Hello. My name is Emily. How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, uh, we're the Rosewood family, and we're here to check into our rooms." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Credit card please?" She asked.

Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a black credit card with the name 'Jackson Rosewood' printed on it. How the hell he could get a credit card in another name was beyond me, and I wasn't about to ask. He handed the card to Emily and smiled at her, but her eyes were on Edward. I stepped in front of him and glared at her, wishing that the phrase 'if looks could kill' was true.

"Thank you Mr. Rosewood. I hope you and you family have a nice stay here at Hope Family Resort & Spa." She smiled and kept her eyes on Edward. I kept my growl in as we walked to the elevator.

"I think I'm gonna kill Emily." I growled as soon as the doors closed.

Rose laughed. "I figured you'd say that."

"Me too." Alice agreed. "I could tell by the way you stood in front of Edward."

"Don't worry about her love. You're my one and only." Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Ok, first, we get settled in the rooms then we get this party started!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air. The elevator stopped and a woman on a scooter got on. Emmett looked at us, then at her, then back at us.

I shook my head. I had no idea what he was gonna do, but I didn't want to find out.

When we were getting off the elevator, he turned and yelled at her, "How the hell does that scooter hold all of you on it and move?" The elevator doors closed and he burst out laughing. The rest of us shook our heads. We opened the door to our room and I stood in awe.

"Em, you picked out this room?" I asked.

He nodded proudly. "You like?"

"I love!" I squealed. The room that you were greeted with was just a living room, but it was large, and furnished with two deep red couches and a coffee table in the middle. There were two doors to the left, and two to the right.

"There are four rooms and they're all big. Edward, Bella, your room is this one." Emmett pointed to a door. "Everone be ready in an hour." He and Rose went to their room, and everyone else went to theirs.

An hour passed and everyone came out, ready to see what Emmett was planning.

"Alice, Rose, and Bells, go dress for a night on the town." He commanded.

"What about you guys?" Rose asked.

"We're gonna change too baby." He kissed her on the lips sweetly.

Alice, Rose, and I went into Alice's room to get dressed. Alice always had something in mine and Rose's sizes in her closet, just like we always had something of hers. It was just so we'd always be prepared. We put on dresses and heels and light makeup. It took us an hour to get dressed.

"We're ready." Rose said. I could tell she was ready to see what was going on.

"Ok, so first, we're going to this club downtown. I heard about it at school." Emmett said.

We all went back downstairs and the receptionist was still staring at Edward. She was starting to get on my nerves. When we got to the club, the music was really loud, not like I didn't expect it to be.

"Have fun. Talk to people. You're not married tonight." Emmett said. We could hear him, even with the loud music and the sound of sex in the background.

The girls and I took a deep breath, then smiled at each other. We headed out onto the dance floor and started dancing.

The song 'Raining Men' by Rihanna came on and Rose dragged me and Alice to a raised platform, kinda like a stage, that was in the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing and singing, and some kind of way, someone turned on the sprinklers above our heads, and it was literally raining, like in the title of the song. Our dance moves were sexy and provocative, and I could hear the thoughts of every male in the room (and some females!), and they wanted us. _Bad._

_Ok, Bells, I know you can hear me. I need you and the girls to go out and pick a guy from the crowd and dance on them Talk to them. Get them to be your little puppy for the rest of the night._ Emmett's voice filled my head. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. I told Alice and Rose what he's said and they nodded. We all began walking down from the stage, having selected our targets. Oh God, that really made me sound like a vampire.

I picked out a nice looking guy, a _really_ nice looking guy with bright blue eyes. It was his eyes that made me pick him. They were gorgeous! I smiled and danced on him, turning around and dropping to the floor, then standing back up slowly, swaying my hips from left to right. When the song ended, the emcee got on the mike, "Boy! That was some performance wasn't it? I wanna thank you lovely ladies for giving us that show tonight!"

The guy I was dancing on laughed and spoke in my ear, since my back was to him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I turned around and smiled at him. "Sure." We walked to the bar, and I heard Rose and Alice with their guys behind us. We all sat beside each other. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked Alice and Rose.

They both smiled and nodded. "Haven't had that much fun in a while." Alice said.

"So are you three sisters or something?" Alice's guy asked.

I nodded with a smile. "What gave us away?"

"The eyes." He said. "And the fact that you are all so amazingly sexy." He was flirting. He didn't care who he was with, as long as it was one of us.

"Hey, back off Brian. This one's mine." My guy said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What's your name beautiful?"

I smiled. "Madison, what's yours?"

"Daniel." He answered. "Hey! Bartender!" He called the bartender. "Can I get a EJ and a..." he trailed off, looking at me.

_Order a manly drink._ Emmett commanded.

"Vodka on the rocks." I said the first thing that came to mind.

Alice and Rose looked at me in varying degrees of shock, thinking we were supposed to be prissy ad girly. I shook my head, answering their silent questions.

"Wow. That's a man's drink little lady." Daniel said.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "I don't believe that I was every taught the difference between a man's drink, and a woman's drink." I said.

He shrugged. "And give the lady Vodka on the rocks."

The bartender nodded, with a shocked look on his face. He began making the drinks. Alice ordered Bacardi on the rocks, and Rose ordered a Whiskey Sour.

"Wow, all of you order the stiff drinks." Rose's date laughed.

She smiled at him. We sipped our drinks and chatted, my mind wondering what the hell Emmett had in store for us all.


	39. Chapter 39: Scaring Humans

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 39: Scaring Humans**

**BPOV**

So we had Daniel, Brian, and Jackson. They were all best friends and had been since high school, they were in their last year of college now. The three humans had ridden in three seperate cars, hoping that they would get dates for the night. Daniel, my date for the night, led us outside of the club.

"So where to ladies?" He asked.

"How about to our hotel?" Rose said.

I didn't hear any protests from the guys so I nodded. "I'll give you directions. Come on." I gave directions to the hotel and smelled rather than saw the boys following us. Daniel's phone rang and he answered it. It was Brian. I pretended I couldn't hear the conversation.

"Hey I think there's somebody in a van following us." Brian said.

Daniel laughed and looked at me before turning the volume down on his phone, like I couldn't still hear it...not that he knew that. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why would I be playing about something like this?" His voice was slightly laced with fear.

Daniel laughed. "Calm down dude. We're about to pull over for gas and then we'll check out everything else." He glanced at me, and I was pretending to care about my nails. We pulled over two minutes later at a gas station and everyone got out. Alice, Rose, and I got out and went in for something to 'eat', while the boys filled up and talked at the tanks. We listened to them talk.

"I know that van was following us. When we turned into the lot, they pulled into that alley back there." Brian said.

"Yeah, I saw 'em too." Jackson agreed.

Daniel laughed. "I think you two are crazy."

My cell phone rang and I looked and saw it was Edward. "Hello love."

"Emmett said that we're going to scare the crap out of them." Edward said.

"I kinda figured that." I rolled my eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"When you get to the hotel, keep them in the main room...the living room. Em left some scary movies for you to watch, and then we're gonna cut the power."

"To the entire hotel?"

"Nah, just to that room. Everybody's phone is gonna ring, but when you answer, no one will be there." Edward explained to me.

"I don't even want to know how you're gonna manage to accomplish that." I sighed.

"When you live for as long as I have, technology becomes simple." I could tell he was smiling.

"Ok, and what's gonna happen after you do the phones?"

"You're all gonna run out of the hotel, but only one car will be left unvandalized. That means you're all gonna have to pile in one car, probably Brian's. I get the honor of destroying Daniel's car." I could hear the evil smirk in his voice. "Then we're gonna chase them."

"I surely hope this is all we're doing here." I said.

"Of course it isn't my dear."

I rolled my eyes. "You all are horrible."

"But you love us Bellsie!" I heard Emmett in the background.

"Whatever, you big bear. Bye Edward, I love you."

"I love you more beautiful." Edward said before he hung up.

"You two are gross." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go." I headed back out the door. "You guys ready to go?" I asked Daniel with a fake smile.

"We sure are." He opened my door for me. Sweet.

I kept giving directions to the hotel and we finally got there about thirty minutes later. We went upstairs to the room and there on the coffee table were seven movies, just like Edward had said. They were _The Ring, Venom, The Grudge, The Crazies, Paranormal Activity, _and _Jeepers Creepers 1_ and _2_.

"You guys up for a few movies?" Alice asked.

Jackson smiled. "Sure, if you can handle it."

"Oh I can handle it..." Alice was flirting with him. We all got on the couch and began the film fest. It turned out that the boys were big babies when it came to scary movies. They were worse than Emmett. Daniel kept hiding behind me and Brian was burying his face in Rose's hair. What was wrong with these guys?

"Anybody want any beer?" Rose asked about halfway through the fifth movie.

"Yeah, toss me one." I said, rolling my eyes on the inside. I've never liked beer. It smells horrible and from what I've tasted...that part of it is horrid too. I caught the one Rose threw to me and chugged about half of it down, hating that I could still taste the foul liquid. Alice lightly sipped hers and Daniel got one too. After a while, David and Jackson asked for one.

About an hour later, the TV started to flicker, and I knew that the boys were ready for the main part of their prank. The lights started flickering, just like the TV, until they cut all the way off. Now, as girls, we had to scream and cling to our human for the night, or HFTN for short.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked. Boy was he dumb!

"I don't know." Daniel answered, holding me closer. About two minutes later, all of our phones rang. The lights flashed back on and we looked at each other. Our phones rang again. My 'shaking' hand reached out to pick the phone up. "H-hello?" I said. I looked at my phone then said hello again. I looked around the room and shook my head. Everyone's phone rang again. "We should answer them at the same time." Everyone agreed and we all picked up our phone at the same time.

We all said hello, but no one was on the phone, like I expected. The thoughts in everyone's mind, well everyone except mine, Alice's, and Rose's, were terrified.

_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!_ Came from Jackson.

_I thought stuff like this only happened in the movies!_ Brian thought.

Daniel's thoughts were semi controlled. _This must be some sort of practical joke._

"Let's go back to my place." Daniel suggested.

"That sounds like a very very very good idea!" Jackson agreed immediately.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Brian said.

"We're up for it." Alice, Rose, and I agreed.

We all went outside, and I knew what was about to happen next. When we got out there, we saw that Daniel's and Jackson's cars were completely useless. Jackson's car was ok and it wouldn't need much repairing. But Daniel's car...good Lord Daniel's car was destroyed! The tires were slashed. The windows were busted out. To the human eye, it would have seemed that someone had taken a bat to it, but I saw clearly what had happened. I saw the print of Edward's arm when he hit the car multiple times. He'd really taken his dislike for Daniel to an extreme. The only reason he didn't like the lad was because he'd shown an interest in me. I shook my head. Edward's jealousy was so sexy!

"What the hell?" Daniel and Jackson exclaimed.

"We can take my car! We've just gotta get outta here man!" Brian said.

"Alright." Daniel said and we all piled in Jackson's Prius.

After a few quiet minutes, Brian started talking. "I think I know why all this is happening."

"Huh?" I was entertained since I wasn't expecting this part.

"What are you talking about man?" Jackson asked.

"You remember last summer when we all went to that party at Ryan's house?" Jackson asked.

"Dude, don't even start. We said we'd never say anything about that again!" Daniel said.

"Um, hello! We have a right to know since we're here with you!" Rose exclaimed.

Jackson looked at Rose in the passenger seat, then he looked in the rearview mirror. "She's right."

"Fine. Whatever." Daniel rolled his eyes, then looked at me. "We went to this guy named Ryan's party. Everything was cool at first, you know we were drinking and just partying. As the party was nearing to an end, Ryan and a few other guys wanted to play Russian Roulette, and we didn't wanna seem like pussies so we played too. The gun went off when it was Ryan's turn, but the way the other guys were sitting, the bullet went through their heads as well. We were the only ones left alive and we knew that it would look bad so we all vowed to never speak of it again. Story over."

"So you think it's a ghost?" I asked Jackson.

"That's the only other explanation." Daniel said.

Brian looked at Jackson, then they both looked at Daniel. "There's more." Brian told him.

"What?" Daniel was now interested in what they had to say.

"When you went home, me and Brian went back and robbed them blind. We took everything that was of any value. And when we were leaving, one of the guys on the floor was still moving. He was asking for help and coughing up blood. Me and Brian looked at each other. We grabbed the closest thing to us and beat him...until he wasn't moving anymore. Then we...we..." he gulped. "we set the house on fire." Jackson told us.

Damn. I had no idea that these guys had a back story. I looked at Rose and Alice, they were slightly concerned. Just what were these guys capable of.

"Damn! Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Daniel asked, it was obvious that he was the leader.

"You wouldn't listen. Every time we tried to tell you something, you just told us to keep our mouths shut." Brian told him.

"Well why do you think that this has something to do with this?" I asked.

"I believe in ghosts." Brian said simply.

"Yeah, me too." Jackson nodded.

My phone vibrated with a text message from Edward. I checked it without anyone seeing me. _We're doing a little research on the guy he was talking about to make this a little more fun_. That was what the message said. I shook my head in my mind and sighed silently. A few minutes later, I saw some lights flash behind us and I heard Edward's thoughts.

_This is the same kind of car the guy Ryan had._ He thought.

I let my shield off of my mind. _I don't even want to know how you found that out so quickly._

I heard him laugh. _I have my ways..._

I rolled my eyes. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"My house. That way there we can think about stuff." Brian spoke up.

"That's fine with me." Daniel said with a sigh.

Brian looked behind us and swallowed hard. "U-um...g-guys...what...what kind of car did Ryan drive?"

"I think it was a black 2000 Toyota Camry." Daniel asked.

"And didn't it have a sticker at the front that said 'I don't think you should be reading this sticker'?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because I think that's his car behind us..." He whispered, like he was scared that 'Ryan' would hear him.

"What?" Jackson swerved in the other lane and a car blew and he quickly got back over. "That's fucking impossible! His car was in the garage when the house burned down, so it ha dto have burned too."

"Well apparently not since it's behind us!" It was obvious that Brian was the biggest chicken of them all.

Edward was driving, and he sped up, getting closer to us.

"Shit man!" Jackson said and pressed his foot to the gas pedal. He made a quick right, then a left, hoping to lose the ghost of his past.

"What the fuck?" Daniel yelled as we were rammed from behind.

Ok...I get it that _we_, as the Cullens, had money...but what was the point in damaging these poor men's mind for the rest of their lives? But it was pretty funny watching the boys scream like little girls. Oh shit! Brian was crying! I had to fight hard to keep from laughing. I looked at the roof of the car and noticed a small black speck. It was a camera. Positioned at the perfect angle to capture everything that happened in the car.

"Man why the fuck did you two have to go back and pull that shit?" Daniel was finally terrified. It had taken a while to get him as scared as the other two.

"I don't know!" Snot was coming from Brian's nose as Jackson made another turn onto a dark dirt road. There were no street lights.

"Why would you go down this street?" Daniel yelled.

"I don't know! I panicked ok?" Jackson yelled back at him.

The male Cullens stayed beind us, chasing us to who knows where for who knows how long until they finally pulled off onto another street.

A sigh of relief was heard in the car from the males. Then it turned into panic as Edward pulled in front of us.

"Oh shit! We're gonna die!" Brian yelled.

A small giggle escaped from Rose and I glared at her, but a giggle came from me as well. It did stop until it became full blown laughter from the girls.

"Why the hell are all of you laughing?" Daniel thought we were crazy.

"We're about to die!" Brian yelled at us.

"No we're not." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car.

"You should really turn yourself in." Alice followed me.

"Yeah, or we will." Rose was the last out of the car. We all hopped in 'Ryan's' car, and drove off.

Well that was fun. The next morning, we read in the newspaper that three young men had turned themselves in for a murder that happened last year. I felt a little bit accomplished.


	40. Chapter 40: Horny Old Ladies

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 40: Horny Old Ladies**

**BPOV**

This was going to be a disaster, I could already tell. After Em read the headlines from the paper, he also told us what was on the agenda for the day.

"So, we're gonna go play Bingo my lovely family." Emmett said.

"Huh? Bingo?" Edward asked. he was just as confused as I was. Of course Alice was the only one who wasn't confused. Stupid pixie.

"Yes my dear siblings, we are going to play Bingo at seven." Emmett was a little too excited about this, and I was scared.

Seven came around fast, and we were all dressed and ready to go. "Em, I'm gonna let you know that this entire idea scares me. And the fact that Alice won't let us into her mindmakes matters even worse." I said.

Emmett smiled evilly. "That's my purpose."

"You're a horrible vampire." I said.

"I know." Em walked out of the door.

We all walked into the bingo hall like a big ass family...well that's what we were, weren't we? It was 6:50, and I'm guessing the game was about to get started.

"Ok Em, is there like another room or something for us to go in?" Rose asked, looking around.

All we saw were these old ladies, and a few old men. When a few of the older ladies looked at Edward and my brothers, I figured we were in for an interesting night.

"Guys, we're sitting over there." Em pointed at the table where the ladies were.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no the hell you aren't." I protested.

"And why, my dear Bellsie Pop, can't we?" Emmett asked.

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn what _you_ do Em, but I just know that _my_ husband isn't sitting over there." I folded my arms.

_You look utterly adorable when you pout love._ Edward thought.

I glared at him. "Shutup." I mumbled, upset because I knew that I wasn't gonna win against Emmett.

"We're gonna sit over here." Alice pointed to a table closer to a door that led into another room. Why were we sitting so far away from them?

The boys went to go sit down, and we sat at our table far away from them.

"So why are we sitting so far back?" I asked Ali.

"Because this will be so much more fun if the old ladies can't see us."

"So what's about to-" My words were cut off when I heard a scratchy voice from one of the women at the table where my husband was.

"My name is Ethel. What be yer name sonny boy?" She was talking to Jasper.

_Oh dear God this lady is missing seven teeth._ Jasper thought. "My name is Jasper."

"Oooh. My fifth husband's name was Jasper...or was it my seventh?" Ethel said. Her voice was horrible from years of smoking and abuse when she was younger. She had lung cancer, I could smell it on her. She had about four more days to live.

"Alice, do you know that..." I didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm glad Em said we were coming here. He doesn't know about her disease though." She was whispering so the boys couldn't hear us. "Only you, Edward, and I do."

Edward had taught me the smells of different sicknesses. Everything from the different types of cancer to this as common as the cold or the flu. Each disease had its own odor...and I could tell them all thanks to Edward.

"Know what?" Rose asked. She had been watching Emmett and the woman who was watching him.

"What's your name, you big hunk 'a meat?" She asked Em.

"Emmett. What's yours?" He smiled a boyish smile that showed off his dimples. My big brother looked adorable.

"My name is Esther. Ethel there's my twin." Esther pointed to Ethel.

The woman that had her sights on Edward was older than the other two. Fitting, since Edward was the eldest brother. The wrinkles in her face had wrinkles, and those wrinkles had children and grandchildren wrinkles and she had bags under bags under bags under suitcases under her eyes. It looked like she coulda been packed to go on a life long vacation with all those bags under her eyes.

She was quiet and calculating, sizing Edward up before she began to speak. "There's something off about you." She told him. "All of you." She extended that to Ememtt and Jasper.

Edward smiled politely. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Forget it. It's probably my old mind playing tricks on me. My name is Gesebelle and I know how to have a good time." She said that like she was on a game show looking for the best date.

"I'm Edward. These are my brothers." He said.

"You came in here with some fine looking young women." Esther said.

"Our sisters." Emmett answered.

"So you come from a big family?" Ethel asked.

Jasper nodded. "Pretty much."

"Alright my lovely people in here! Who's ready to play a little Bingoooooo?" The man on the stage said. I was paying to much attention to Esther, Ethel, and Gesebelle that I hadn't even seen the man get on the stage.

A few of the women in the room cheered. One of those cheering women got choked on her false teeth and had a two minute fit before she coughed them back in place. That was really gross.

"Alrighty then...somebody keep an eye on Izzy over there! Don't want to lose the best librarian we've had." He said, then added, "Though I think she's waaaay overdue, if ya know what I mean."

There were some laughs, and 'Izzy' gave the announcer the finger.

The man laughed. "For those of you who don't know me, and for those of you who know me but you've forgotten, my name is Jackson Jackson. My parents thought it would cute for me to have the same first and last name. They were wrong." He paused for laughter that didn't come. "Ok! Let's get this show on the road! The first ball is gonna be I-6. Anybody got I-6?"

Alice was the only one playing at our table. When I looked over at her, she had already cleared her card four times. She pouted. "This isn't fair. I've played four games and I still didn't win!"

"Alice, dear, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were a total spaz." I laughed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

Rose was still watching the old women intently. Ethel had taken to stroking Jasper's arm. Esther was rubbing her foot on Emmett's crotch. And Gesebelle was smiling with her false teeth shining, all the while twisting a lock of hair on one finger like she was 10 instead of 100. They hadn't paid any attention to their Bingo cards in the last two games that had been played. I couldn't believe that it had taken two hours to play two games. From all the almost-death interruptions, and the 'Huh? I couldn't hear what you were saying.' to the 'What are you doing here?' and the occasional 'What am _I_ doing here?' It was all moving at a snail's pace.

"Are you gals ready to get out of here?" Gesebelle asked. Seeing how she was the eldest, it was easy to see that she was also the leader of the group. Whatever they did, it was done on her dime.

"Yeah. I think it's about time to leave." Esther and Ethel agreed in unison.

"Where are you ladies headed to?" Emmett asked.

"To an old abandoned house on the corner." Gesebelle joked.

Esther adn Ethel laughed. "Nah, we're going to our house."

"All of you live together?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. And we have been since 1935." Gesebelle said.

"Now that's a friendship if I've ever heard one." Edward commented.

"It sure is." Gesebelle smiled and rose from her seat. Esther and Ethel stood as well. "Do you mind if we ride with you?"

"Nope. We have enough room for everyone." Emmett said.

"You do? You're in a van?" Ethel asked as they were leaving out of the building.

"Yeah, we have a pretty big family." Em said.

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked Alice.

"We're gonna get on our bikes that are in the back and ride around for about two hours, then crash their little party." Alice said with a sly smile on her face. That smile gave me the creeps.

**EdPOV**

This wasn't a very good idea. I mean, sure the woman was dying, but they were all gonna die soon. The smell of death permeated their skin and breaths like a cold, hard fragrance.

"So where are we headed?" Gesebelle asked.

"Our hotel." I answered.

"Kinda figured you didn't live here. Since I've never seen you around."

"Hey, what's your name?" Eshter asked Jasper.

It was then that I knew that she was in the early stages of alzheimer's, otherwise known as dementia. Well, at least she wasn't going to live to experience it getting any worse. That sounded mean, but it was true. I sighed and rolled my eyes, willing this entire ordeal to move faster. We all climbed into the van, I was driving and Gesebelle rode shotgun. Emmett was beside Esther, and Jasper, after telling Ethel his name again, sat beside her. After a few seconds, I felt Gesebelle's hand over my crotch. I jumped slighlty and jerked the wheel to the side, almost ripping it off the dash board. What the hell was this woman's problems? I heard Emmett's thoughts and knew we were in for a loooong night.


	41. Chapter 41: Old Ladies and Orderlies

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 41: A Night on the T****own...With Old Ladies and Orderlies...WHAT?**

**EdPOV**

I seriously hate Emmett sometimes. There was no way not hating him would have gotten me into this situation. We were in a horrible musty smelling van with three old women, four orderlies, and two men who worked at the morgue. Were they seriously waiting on them to die?

"Um, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Emmett was trying his best not to laugh as he spoke. he was actually doing pretty well.

"Oh where are my manners?" Esther laughed. "This here is our team or orderlies. They follow us everywhere, which is why we had to switch vehicles. Sorry I didn't tell you about that."

Switching cars. She said it like it was so simple, when it was anything but. We'd been damn near chased by the orderlies. Emmett always liked the chase, but the women's hearts couldn't take the rush, so in the end, he pulled over and we switched vehicles.

"This is Orderly Jessica Jamison." Esther pointed to a young blonde who had her eyes on me. She smiled shyly and waved. "This is is Orderly Marsha Lyons." She was a brunette looking at Jasper. I could smell how aroused she was, and I was sure he could feel it. "This little fire head here is Orderly Amber Red." The woman had a head of bright red hair. She was smiling flirtingly at Emmett, who was smiling back. "And last but not least, we have...I'm sorry...I didn't quite catch your name."

The brunette that I'd purposely not looked at said her name with the voice of an angel. "My name is Isabella. I'm replacing Mary-Anne for the night."

I had no idea how Bella had done it, but she'd gotten on the van with us, in an oderly outfit no less, and made these people believe she was really one of them. The reason I'd been avoiding her was because well, I assumed Mary-Anne was petite, smaller than my Bella, which was saying something. So Bella's outfit was small. Small and tight. And it was making me want her. Badly.

Bella smiled a bit because I was quite sure she could hear my thoughts.

"Now Isabella, since this is your first night, I must ask you...where are you from?" Esther asked.

"I am from originally from Arizona." Bella answered.

"Ah...you have a slight accent that I would've placed you from Washington."

Bella smiled. "Oh how wise you are. I was partially raised in Washington."

Ethel turned to Amber. "Where's the Burbon?"

Amber laughed. "Now you know you're not supposed to drink."

"I knew I wasn't supposed to smoke at the age of twelve but I did it anyway. Bring on the whiskey!" Ethel cheered.

Esther laughed. "When you shit fire don't say anything." Then she turned to Emmett. "She can't drink any type of liquor without it burning her ass."

Gesebelle had been surprisingly quiet. I turned to look at her in the seat beside me and saw that she was sleep with her head on my shoulder. Ethel saw me looking at her. "Wake that old bat up! Ain't no time to be sleep right now!"

"I ain't sleep and if ya touch me I'll bite you with my dentures!" Gesebelle said, never opening her eyes. When she did open them, she stared deep into my golden ones. "Something seriously isn't right about you." She sat all the way up and wiggled a bit before looking at Esther. "Are you about to let your sister drink?"

"Can't stop her." Esther shrugged and reached for the bottle after Ethel took a swig.

"What kind of orderlies are you to let us do this?" Gesebelle addressed the women in uniforms.

Amber smirked. "You only live once."

Jessica, who I assumed was around twenty two, nodded her head in agreement. "You don't stop living til you die."

Bella looked at the blonde, wondering what had possessed her to say such a dumb thing. I shook my head, hoping that Bella wouldn't say anything.

_I have more finesse and tact than that Edward._ Bella sent her thoughts to me.

I smiled, and then frowned. She was wearing one of the pair of brown contacts that Alice had given her. She had about a hundred of them at home in Forks for whenever Charlie visited, or whenever she or we visited him. They did nothing for her beauty, and I hated them.

"Edward! Stop making eyes at that young woman and pay attention to me!" Gesebelle demanded.

Bella watched Gesebelle with a small smile on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Her brown covered golden eyes cut to me and she smiled brighter.

Jessica watched Bella with a small frown on her face. "Hey new girl," she hissed.

"Yes?" Bella turned to her.

"Back off. He's mine."

Bella. My dear sweet Bella. She smiled the most evil smile I have ever seen in my century of life. It very nearly frightened me out of my pants. What it did do, besides turned me on, was made me fear for Jessica. "Ya know, there's someone where I'm from named Jessica."

"I'm sure she's beautiful, though not more than me." Jessica flipped her blonde hair, making her really resemble Jessica from Forks.

Bella continued to smile. "Uh huh. But I think she had an STD last month. I can't remember what it was...hmmm..." Bella tapped her chin in thought.

"You're not a very nice person." Jessica said.

Bella's smile faded. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, no matter how true it is." She smirked.

"I don't like you."

"Ditto." Bella began to pick at her nails again. "But that's ok because you don't have to." She paused and looked at me. "As long as he does." My beautiful Bella smiled and did a little flirty wave.

I smiled and waved back.

"I saw him first."

"And I'm sure I'll see him last." Bella rebutted.

"Edwin!" Gesebelle snapped. "If you don't stop flirting I'm gonna start to think you're not interested in me.

_I'm not_. I thought bitterly. Bella snickered at my thought. "I'm terribly sorry dear."

A sudden swerve brought my mind back to where we were and I sighed.

"What the hell you sighing fer?" Esther asked. "And where the hell are we going?"

"I wanted to visit dear ol' Jasper so we're gonna say hi to him." Ethel said.

"Um...where exactly is Jasper?" Emmett asked, worry in his voice for the first time.

"Morning Wood Cemetery." Ethel answered.

Emmett tried hard to fight the laughter but he couldn't. "Please be lying to me! Morning wood? What the hell is that?" He laughed so hard that I thought he was going to pee on himself...if he could pee. "Come on guys! That can't be funny to _just_ me! Oh my gosh!" I'm sure that if he had tears, they'd be running down his face like two rivers.

"You're a horrible person." Jasper said after an awkward moment of silence.

"I have to...nevermind." Ethel said, then I saw a large wet spot on the front of her pants.

"Ethel you're disgusting!" Gesebelle scolded her friend.

Ethel shrugged like it was no big deal. "I've got pants in the back."

Gesebelle shook her head and mumbled 'disgusting'. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, knowing that this was going to be a loooong night.


	42. Chapter 42: Gesebelle Knows

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 42: Gesebelle Knows**

**EdPOV**

It turns out that the name of the cemetery was indeed Morning Wood. Which was horrible, seeing hoe the peple in the cemetery would never see morning wood again.

"Ahh...good ol' Jasper. He was a good tenth husband." Ethel sighed.

"He wasn't your tenth husband. You haven't been married ten times." Gesebelle said.

"Then who the hell was he?" Ethel asked.

"He was _one_ of your husbands. I think you poisoned him...not intentionally though." Esther said.

What fresh hell? Ethel had killed the poor man?

"Oh yes. I remember now. I loved Jasper with all my heart. But he was a dirty man. Always cheating on me. Going after younger women. One day he tried to molest a twelve year old. Had to kill him." Ethel said in choppy sentences.

"You...you killed your husband?" Emmett asked.

What kind of people did Emmett and the girls pick? The girls picked murderers and Em did too. Someone please save me from this insanity. I turned around to see Bella watching me with a smirk on her face. Of course she knew. She'd probably seen it in one of Alice's visions.

"Damn right I did. He deserved it too." Ethel stuck her chest out, proud that she'd stopped a child molester. Honestly, I can't really say I blame her. When I hunted humans, I'd done the same thing. Trying to justify the monster in me by stopping bad people. It didn't change who I was.

_Edward, stop beating yourself up about that. You were trying to make a difference. _Bella's voice filled my head. It always left me breathless when I heard her thoughts. It shocked the hell outta me and I loved that feeling.

But it didn't change how I was feeling. I was truly a monster.

_Well fine then. If you wanna be a monster, you're _my_ monster._ She said teasingly.

I couldn't help but smile then. Bella had a way of bringing out smiles in people.

Jessica, the other orderly saw me looking at Bella and sneered. She walked over to me, flashing a smile. "Your name is Edward, right?" She asked.

"Right." I said, not really caring about the girl.

"So where are you from?" She was full of questions. I could read them in her mind, and I'm sure Bella could too.

"I'm from a lot of places." I said vaguely.

"Oooh...exotic." Jessica was as annoying as the one back home.

"Stop throwing your cat at that poor boy!" Gesebelle yelled at Jessica.

"I am _not_ throwing my cat at him you olg hag!" Jessica said back.

Everyone looked at her and she looked around nervously.

"Heehee...I'm just kidding." She giggled nervously.

Gesebelle shook her head. "You poor poor child. You need help."

Jessica looked at the ground and walked away, but she wasn't done with me. Sadly.

**BPOV**

I hate Jessica. I know it's petty, but I do. She's a horrible person and and attempted man-stealer. I watched her as she sulked back to where the other orderlies were and then something hit me. Her last name is Jamison. Why the hell hadn't I realized that before?

"Edward!" I hissed.

"Yes?" He walked over to me.

"She's related to Jamison."

"Fuck!" He hissed. "How could that have slipped past us?"

"I have no earthly idea. Is she like his sister or something?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Edward walked over to Jessica. "Do you know someone named Johnathan?"

Jessica instantly frowned. "Yeah. That's my good for nothing ex-husband. How do you know him?"

Edward didn't answer her question. Instead, he came back to stand in front of me.

"Ex husband? Maybe that's why he doesn't think that early marriages don't last. She can't be older that 23. And he's pretty young himself." I said.

"You have a point. That is no excuse for him to take an interest in you though." Edward stated.

Jessica walked over to us. "How do you know Johnathan?" She asked again.

"I just do." Edward said without looking at her.

Jessica looked at me. "May I speak with you over there please?" _I know I told her to leave him alone because he's mine!_

"I don't see why but alright." I already knew what she was thinking of course.

We walked over and stood close to Esther and Ethel. They were arguing about who;d had more husbands. Gesebelle was watching it all. Emmett was talking to the other orderlies Amber and Marsha. "Now, I'm not sure what you don't understand about what I said earlier about you leaving Eward alone. I had my eyes on him first. Therefore he's mine."

I smiled. "Obviously you don't understand that I really don't care about what you say or who you think you've laid your eyes on. Edward is more mine than you will ever be able to imagine."

"We'll see about that." She mumbled and stalked off.

"You two! What are you whispering about over there?" Gesebelle looked at me.

I smiled. "Nothing. Jessica is just a tad bit crazy."

"That girl was dropped on her head too much when she was a baby. And her mother was a lush when she was pregnant with her." Gesebelle laughed at her own attempts to be funny. "Hey Isabella, come here."

"Ma'am?" I walked over to her.

"Come here. I want you to see my first husband. His name was Edward. He reminds me of the Edward you have there." Gesebelle said.

"The Edward I have?" I asked.

"Yes, the Edward you have. I can tell by the way that you look at him that you two more than know each other. If I had to pin it, I'd say you've been married for almost a year. Even though you two act like you've known each other all your lives." Gesebelle told me.

I looked at the tombstone we were standing in front of. It read 'Edward Antonio Mansen'. Way too close for my liking. I looked at Gesebelle. "Who are you?"

"An old woman who knows more secrets than she lets on." She said with a smile.

"What...what exactly do you know?" I asked her.

"You are familiar with Carlisle Cullen, right?"

I didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. I told the truth. Edward heard her talking and began to walk to us, but was stopped by Jessica.

"If you would be so kind as to get out of my way, it would be greatly appreciated." He said, sidestepping her and making his way to stand beside me.

"Ok, I lied. Edward wasn't my husband. He was my great great grandfather. He is your uncle Edward. You were named after him. He was your only family after your mother and father died. No one knew about him because they called him crazy for believing in vampires. He saw Carlisle taking you from the hospital and followed him. It was raining that night. Carlisle wasn't paying attention. Your uncle watched Carlisle change you. He witnessed it first hand and began to preach about the evil of vampires but no one believed him."

I stood there silently. I had no idea Gesebelle knew so much. I was pretty sure that Emmett and Jazz were listening too.

"Through the generations, the stories of my great grandfather were passed down, but I was the only person who believed them. I never took the steps that my great great grandfather did, but I did my fair share of research. And when I saw you, I knew that the legends were true. You are the spitting image of him."

"I am over a century. He cannot possibly have only been your great great grandfather." Edward said.

"Well I don't feel like adding those extra greats to the title, but yeah, he was related to me. Just as I am related to you." Gesebelle said calmly. We could tell that she wasn't lying. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

I know it's been a little while since I've updated this story but I've been working onMoonLight Rose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...muuuuch more to come! Off I go to eat some chicken!

~KM705.M-san


	43. Chapter 43: Challenges, Part 1

RoadTrip With the Cullens

**Chapter 43: Challenges...Part 1**

**BPOV**

After Gesebelle explained to us that she was related to Edward, we started looking at her a tad bit differently. It was actually quite interesting to find someone who was related to Edward. She had the gorgeous green eyes that he said he used to have, and that I saw in David. Who, by the way, is calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella!" He greeted cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"We're on a field trip. I'll call you back later." I hung up the phone before he said bye. Edward watched me as I slid the phoen back in m ypocket and we continued talking to Gesebelle.

"What made you want to tell us now?" Edward asked her.

"Now you know I'm not what I used to be. I'm gonna die soon, and I just wanted to know that I wasn't crazy. You're the last in the family line Edward." Gesebelle said.

"Maybe not. We have a daughter." I blurted. I pulled out my phone again to show Gesebelle the picture of Renesmee.

"What's her name?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Renesmee." I whispered.

"She's beautiful."

I watched Gesebelle look at the picture of Renesmee with love in her eyes. She'd never been able to have children, and that was something that even in her old age bothered her. "You would've made a great mother Gesebelle."

She looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Isabella."

I smiled and didn't correct her about my name.

"What the hell are you three whispering about over there?" Esther took on Gesebelle's role as the crabby old lady.

Gesebelle looked at her best friend. "Shut the hell up ya old bat."

I couldn't help the bubble od laughter that escaped from my mouth. We all piled back into the van and took the women to the nursing home.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said with a smile as they got out.

"You too dear." Gesebelle winked at me and Edward. The other orderlies didn't get out of the van, but I was ready to get out. The smell of old people was beginning to become sickening. Instead of us getting out, Alice and Rose climbed in. How had I forgotten that they'd been following us all night? I was the only one who wanted to dress in scrubs to impersonate an orderly.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica sneered.

"Don't worry about that bitch." Rose's bitch sneer was much meaner than Jessica's.

Jessica shrunk back in her seat.

"Come on, we're blowing this bitch." Rose looked at me. I smiled and ripped off my scrubs to reveal my designer clothes underneath. I had on tight jeans and expensive stiletto boots, all the doing of Alice Cullen.

I straddled Edward's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I pulled back, smiling. "And that's why he's mine bitch." I looked at Jessica. Edward stood and held my hand and we hopped out of the van.

"Wait!" Jessica stepped out with us. Damn that girl was stupid.

"We um...we don't have anything planned for the night. Could we hang with you guys?" She asked. _I can take that bitch's man. It won't be hard._

I smirked. "Fine. As long as you change clothes."

Jessica smirked, planning her outfit in her head. Of course mine would be better than hers because Alice puts all of my outfits together. I know how awful that sounded, but Alice and Rose hated it when I picked out my clothes. They said I looked like a hobo. I don't see how that would be possible since I owned absolutely _none_ of the clothes I used to have. I shook off the thought and looked in the van.

"I'm guessing you're gonna transport all of them?" I asked.

Jessica scoffed. "No. I gotta go get changed." She hopped out of the van.

"Meet us at that new mall downtown." I told her.

"Yeah, whatever." She darted to her car.

"I hate that bitch." Amber said with a smile.

I looked at her and laughed. "Well you aren't the only one."

"Yeah, but back off my man." Rose said with a tight smile. "Boys, could you all go wait in the car please?"

Edward looked at Alice and she nodded. We didn't want them around for what was about to be said. My husband bent to give me a kisson the lips and all of the boys left.

Amber smirked. "Look, you don't know us and we don't know you. We make it a game to take men who are in relationships and make them be with us."

I smirked along with her. "You play a dangerous game, but we're up for the challenge."

"Do you really think you can roll with the big dog?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I put my hand on my hip. "There are three of you and three of us. This should be very interesting. Come on girls."

My sisters and I turned around, walking to out luxurious van with a challenge on our minds.

"They really think they can do that?" Edward asked when we got in the van.

"Apparently so." I said. "But it's ok because they can't win."

Alice drove us to the hotel where Angela was still looking at Edward. I walked over to the counter with a sweet smile on my face. "Look bitch. If you want my man, you've gotta go through me."

"That should be easy enough." Angela said.

Why the hell did everyone want to challenge me? I knew it was about time for the venom in my eyes to burn through the contacts I was wearning so I smirked. "You don't wanna try me." I blinked and the contacts completely disappeared from my eyes, leaving me staring her down with my fierce golden eyes. Angela jumped and took a step back. I cocked my head to the side with a triumphant smile on my face. "Thank you for understanding." I turned and sashayed back to my family.

"Bella, you're evil." Rose laughed.

"Only a little." I pressed the button to take us to the top floor so we could change. When we emerged, I was wearing a baby blue swoop neck dress and some black heels. It was simple but Alice said I made it look elegant. I had on a few silver bracelets and a long silver necklace. Alice had a one shoulder dress, and Rose's dress was an off the shoulder number. Our boys had on jeans and nicely ironed shirts. We all looked stunning.

I drove to the mall and we waited for three minutes before all of the other orderlies showed up.

"Hello Isabella." Jessica said with a sneer.

"I see now why mother's tell little children not to make faces when they are young." I said. I turned to the chick who'd been quiet all night. I think her name was Marsha or something. "You haven't said anything all night."

"I speak when I need to." Marsha said.

I nodded. "Whatever. Let's shop." I grabbed Edward's hand, cringing on the inside when I realized I sounded like my sisters. We passed by a few stores that the other orderlies went in and bought a few things, but my sisters and I kept walking. They went into stores like Sears and Rue21. Now, don't get me wrong, they had fabulous clothes, but Alice wouldn't even allow me to step into the stores. Apparently their clothes lacked the 'Cullen Style'. By that I was sure she meant heart stopping prices.

Jessica stopped at Macy's and looked around for thirty minutes and came out with a small purse and some jeans. They were nice, but so far out of her budget, she'd be spending her next two pay checks to pay off one fourth of her credit card.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, smooshing her boob on Edward's arm, "Can't afford anything in here?" _Shit! I had no idea those jeans would be a hundred bucks! And that purse was $150! I'm gonna go broke._

Edward snatched his arm away from her and frowned. Amber was smiling and chatting with an uninterested Emmett while Rose was whispering in his ear. I could hear everything she was saying, and sadly, they were quite disgusting. Marsha was smiling shyly at Jasper. Too bad for her he didn't go for the shy type. If he did, he and Alice wouldn't be together because everyone knows she's far from shy.

Alice had already said that the more expensive stores were in the back. You know, like Louis Vuitton, Barneys, Saks, those type stores.

"Oh let's go in here!" Rose pointed to a Prada store.

I shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Hello!" The woman at the door greeted us. She looked at our clothes and her smile brightened. She knew that we meant business when we walked in the store. When she saw Jessica, Amber, and Marsha, though, she wasn't impressed. She stepped to the side and allowed my family and I in, then said, "I'm sorry. Because our store is so small, only a select few are allowed in." She moved back in front of the door and didn't let them in. My sisters and I turned to laugh.

Jessica just snorted while we walked in. _They're just pretending they can afford anything in there. They're gonna walk out in five minutes, paler than they already are and say that they couldn't find anything. But _I'll _know it was because of the prices._

Alice picked out five shirts for me, herself, and Rose. Rose picked out three dresses for all of us. And they made me pick out some skirts and pants. Of course I didn't pick them out on my own. I read in their thoughts what they wanted me to pick up. I found Edward three pair of nice jeans that I knew he would look even more delicious in. Alice and Rose bought jeans and shirts for their men and we all found two suits each for our boys. We walked to the counter and paid for our clothes.

"How much longer will this last?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"All night." Alice said.

My husband groaned and buried his face in my neck. His breath tickled the sensitive skin there and I swallowed a moan. "Stoooop." I whined.

I could feel him smile on my neck, which meant he knew exactly what he was doing. "Whyyyyy?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him and pushed him away from me. "Wait til we get home."

"I will be counting the seconds." He said lazily.

We walked out of the store, bags in hand, and all of their mouths gaped open.

"You..." Jessica started, but didn't finish.

"Yeah, looks like we _can_ afford things out of there. Oops." I gave a fake surprised face and my sisters and I laughed.

"Stupid bitch." Jessica muttered.

"A bitch I may be, but stupid I am not." I said with a smile.

"I really hate you."

"Il sentimento è reciproco." I replied.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Italian bitch. Learn it. The language of love." I grabbed Edward's hand and we continued walking through the mall.


	44. Chapter 44: Challenges, Part 2

RoadTrip with the Cullens

Chapter 44: Challenges…Part 2

BPOV

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I think we should go out to eat." Marsha suggested.

"Alright. Where to?" Rose asked.

"I think we should go to this place called Aliena." Amber suggested.

"You have to have a reservation to even think about getting in." Jessica sneered. "You're so damn dumb Amber."

"As luck would have it, my parents had planned on taking us there along with a friend of theirs around this time. So we already have a reservation." Alice smiled.

_Oh shit. Alinea isn't the type of place you go on a budget! Why the hell did she even suggest that?_ Jessica gulped in her thoughts.

"Why so pale Jessica?" I asked with a smile.

"No reason. Let's go." She said.

"Perfect." I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked out of the mall.

"I don't think that we should go there." Marsha whispered to Jessica.

"Shutup. I refuse to let them outdo us!" Jessica hissed.

"But you know that it's gonna cost at _least_ $500 minimum." Marsha was obviously worried. It wasn't that she didn't have the money, because she did. She was thinking about the money she'd stashed away. It was her 'rainy day' money. And she was saving it to move out of her parent's house. But if she spent that money now, she'd have to work twice as hard to re-save it.

I shook my head. This was gonna go too far. I could feel it.

"Why won't we just call it quits on this?" I said aloud, trying to make sense of the situation.

"There's no way we're calling it quits!" Jessica was furious.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I snapped. "I was trying to save you from going broke stupid bitch."

My family and I got into our vehicle and drove the twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. Now we were dressed to get in the five star restaurant, but the orderlies weren't. So they had to find a nearby store and spend even more money before they could come inside. We were already waiting on them at our table. "Hello ladies." I smiled at them.

"Those outfits are still awful." Rose sneered. "They look cheap."

The waitress that came to our table with a glass of water frowned at the orderlies. "They are cheap." She agreed with Rose. "Are those boots from three seasons ago?"

Jessica looked at the boots on her feet. Sadly even I knew that the boots were out of style. I blame Alice and Rose. Jessica rolled her eyes and sat down. "So where's the grub?" She was loud and obviously out of place.

"Excuse me, ma'am. If you don't keep your voice down I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The waitress looked at Jessica with disdain.

I hid a smile behind my hand. Amber looked at Jessica with obvious disgust in her eyes. She'd been raised in the type of household where she learned proper etiquette and she knew how to behave in social outings. She was currently thinking about how she'd run away from home, hating that environment. She took a job as an orderly just to piss her folks off, but they still sent her money. She actually had money like us, she just didn't like to spend it because she felt it meant she was still bending to her parent's will.

"If you would sit down, we could start with our meal." I said gently.

Jessica looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took her seat on the other side of Edward. I'd left the seat unoccupied, knowing that she would want to sit beside my husband.

_Bella, love, I know that you want to prove a point…but I really don't want to be here._ I heard Edward's thoughts.

"Neither do I, love. But you know our siblings." I patted his hand. The waitress looked at us and smiled.

_They look so young but their manners are impeccable._ She thought.

I flashed her a smile and said, "We're ready to begin. I believe that we would all like the wine pairing."

"Excellent. I assure you that you won't be disappointed." She smiled and walked away.

"So what's up with this place? They don't even have menus." Jessica was still too loud.

I shook my head. "Your manners are atrocious."

"Whatever bitch."

An elderly couple sitting next to us glared at Jessica. They were appalled at the language that Jessica was using. They signaled for their waitress. "That young lady over there is using such vulgar language and is being disruptive."

The waitress nodded with a small. "I am terribly sorry. I have given her a warning already. I will make sure that she doesn't disrupt you anymore."

The couple nodded their thanks.

"Excuse me ma'am, I have already given you a warning to keep it down. Consider this your second warning. If I have to tell you again, you will be ejected from this establishment." The waitress came to us and said.

"I am terribly sorry for her behavior. It seems that she was raised by savages." I took it upon myself to add a little humor into the situation.

The waitress smiled at me. "I am just glad that it is only one person, and not the whole table. Though one person is still too many." She glared at Jessica.

Jessica snarled at the waitress' back.

"You aren't about to get me thrown out of here." Rose growled at Jessica. "You need to get your act together. The food here is exquisite."

"How would you know?"

"Maybe because I've been here before. Bakayaro." Rose threw some Japanese into her dialogue.

Jessica was confused, but she hid it…let me not lie. She didn't hide her confusion at all. "…huh?"

"God you're dense." Rose sighed. "My IQ is lowering just listening to you."

"Your IQ was already low." Jessica mumbled.

Finally, the first course came. Jessica complained about the portion size, but ate the food. It was obvious that she couldn't handle her liquor because by the time the fourth course came, she was a tad bit too tipsy for my liking. And she was slurring her words.

"Thees octopussssy is gross!" She was too loud.

"That's it." The waitress came back to our table. "I need you to leave. Now."

"Bite me." Jessica said.

"I'd rather not. You need to leave before I call security." The waitress threatened.

"We'll take her out. I'm so sorry." Alice said, discreetly handing the waitress six $100 bills.

The waitress nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." I smiled. "We really enjoyed it."

"Come back any time. Just leave her at home…or in a ditch somewhere."

I laughed and we left out of the restaurant. "Where to next?"

"Oooh! I know this really sexy night club we can go to." Jessica was still slurring her words.

"Alright. Where is it?" I asked.

"It's down that street that rhymes with bacon."

I knew she was talking about Fagan Street, so I didn't question her. "Then let's go."

When we got to the club, it was overly loud and smelled like ass, sweat, balls, and sex. A little blood was mixed in too; it was utterly atrocious.

"Fuck I forgot why I never come here." Jessica mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing that concerns your ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Jessica? Jessica, is that you?" This man came behind us. "Jessica! It is you!" The guy grabbed Jessica's arm. "Where the fuck have you been?"

What the hell was going on?

Author's Note: I am aware that the restaurant mentioned is in Chicago and the current setting of the story is New Hampshire. But there were no expensive restaurants that I could use in Clarksville.


	45. Chapter 45: Chuck Wants to F

Chapter 45: Chuck Wants to F-

BPOV

What fresh hell was taking place in front of me? The fear coming off Jessica in waves was enough to make Jasper nauseous.

"Listen you little bitch, you'd better be wherever the fuck I tell you to be whenever the fuck I tell you to be there." Chuck squeezed Jessica's arm.

"Let her go." Edward stepped up, being the gentleman he is. Even though he didn't like Jessica, he didn't like the thought of anyone putting their hands on a woman. He grabbed Chuck's arm and yanked it away from Jessica, making sure he didn't hurt the girl any more than she already had.

"Who the hell are you?" Chuck yelled in Edward's face.

"Edward, no." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

Chuck looked at me and licked his lips. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me. He made me feel disgusting.

"She…she's nobody Chuck. Don't worry about her." Jessica seemed afraid.

"Shut the fuck up." Chuck raised his hand to hit Jessica but Edward grabbed his hand.

"You will not strike a female in my presence." Edward said, lowering Chuck's hand.

Chuck turned to look to me, then Jessica. "I'll come back for you, little lady."

"No! She isn't…she can't…" Jessica couldn't finish her sentence out of fear that Chuck would hit her. Chuck and his thick mustache and eyes that showed he'd been drinking for years, turned and left. They were sunken in and bloodshot. He was the picture of grossness.

"I thought you said you'd gotten away from him!" Marsha hissed at Jessica.

Jessica's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "He always finds me."

"Why the hell did you even start that in the first place?" Marsha was pissed, that much was obvious.

"Don't fucking judge me! You know I need the money!" Jessica said.

"So you're what…like a prostitute or something?" Rose asked, not really caring.

"No! I'm an escort." Jessica lied.

"He doesn't look smart enough to run an escort service, so I'm gonna assume you are a whore." Rose came back with while she was picking at her nails.

"I need some fresh air. The smell of sex is burning my nose." I said, mostly for Edward's benefit. He looked at me and nodded, not knowing what was about to happen. Of course I did though, since I'd seen it in Alice's vision.

I walked outside slowly, and took a deep breath. The air wasn't much fresher out there than it was in the club. I heard and smelled Chuck approaching me from behind. Of course I wasn't supposed to smell him, but not hearing him was impossible, even for a human. His steps were clumsy and loud. I also heard the steps of at least two other people who were also loud and more than likely drunk.

Chuck finally came to stand behind me. He whispered in my ear, "Don't scream, or this will hurt."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. His plan was to kidnap me, but seeing how I'm the weight of stone, all three of them weren't gonna be able to pick me up, so instead, I screamed.

"Oh I hate it when they do things the hard way." Chuck had a knife in his pocket and pulled it out. He tried to stab me and it broke against my skin.

I smirked. Obviously he wasn't expecting that.

"What the fuck are you?" He screamed. His partners had already taken off when I screamed, but Edward had come outside and caught them before they got too far.

"Your worst nightmare." I said, my voice low. I pounced on him, ripping the already short dress I had on. "So you like pimping young girls? You like fucking them too, don't you?"

Chuck was on the ground, crying. Rose and the rest of my family had come outside, along with the orderlies.

"You wanna try touching me again?" I was angry.

"No!" Chuck wailed. He was scared shitless. Actually, I sniffed, he'd shit on himself.

"You're disgusting. Go wipe your ass!" I yelled and let him up. "And if you ever come anywhere around here again, I'll kill you. And that's a promise."

Chuck got up running with his tail between his legs. His jeans were stained brown on the seat. Nasty ass pervert.

"He shitted on himself?" Rose asked. "That's just nasty."

Jessica was looking at me, then she turned to Edward when he came into view, dragging Chuck's two accomplices by their collars.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Edward said, and threw them on the ground. They, too, took off sniveling like their leader.

"Oh thank you Edward! You were so brave!" Jessica ran to Edward but I beat her there. She blinked. "How'd you get over here so fast?"

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away from my husband." I stood in front of Edward and felt his hands on my waist. I smiled. "And I think he agrees. Now are you ready to call off this silly thing? It's obvious who's won."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're just scared bitch."

"Scared of what? Finding out more dirty secrets about you? Tell me Jessica, how many men have you slept with for money?" I was ruthless, and tired of her shit. "How many times have you cum from a paying customer? When you first started, did you feel used and dirty?"

Jessica bit her lip then her eyes filled with tears. "You don't know a damn thing!"

"Fuck what I do and don't know about your past, because you never gave me a chance to find out, not that I would've wanted to anyway. You're acting like a bitch right now, in the present. So why the hell should I give a damn about your feelings when it's obvious you don't give two shits about mine. You don't even respect my fucking marriage!" I was livid and unforgiving.

"Shutup! Just shutup!" Jessica screamed.

I shook my head. "I pity you Jessica. You've had a failed marriage and let that spiral into pure fuckery. You need to get your life together and stop making other's miserable." I walked off with my family right behind me. Jessica and the other orderlies were left standing at the door, watching us walk off.

"Damn. She has a point." Marsha said behind us.

"Shutup." Jessica sighed. She knew I was right, though. She just didn't know where to start to begin to suck the venom out of her life.

"Damn Bella. We keep seeing the fire come out of you." Rose laughed when we got into our vehicle.

I glared at her. "Shutup."

"I thought that was Jessica's favorite word." Alice laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. There was something seriously wrong with my family. "Isn't it time to get back to school anyway?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. If we head back now we can make it in time to hunt and visit Carlisle and Esme and Renesmee."

"Great. I miss my baby." I smiled, thinking about my daughter. Today was a tiring day, even for a vampire. I sighed and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. I love my family and my husband. Sometimes, though, I just wish I could sleep.


End file.
